A Story of Love- Dramione
by blondfirefly
Summary: DH Compliant. Post-War Slow burn fic. Hermione Granger is the new Minister of Magic and Draco Malfoy is sentenced to receive the dementor's kiss. What happens when his innocence is proven, and he's sentenced to living with the Minister for six months? A story of love- from where it began, to where it led. Full summary in first chapter. [Rated m for one chapter] Undergoing Editing
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: DH Compliant.  
** Set four years after the war. Hermione Granger is the new Minister of Magic, Harry Potter is the Head of the Auror department, Ron Weasley plays for his favourite Quidditch team; The Cannons, and Draco Malfoy is locked up in Azkaban. Everything seems perfect- until the remaining death eaters are to receive the dementor's kiss, and Draco Malfoy's name is the first on the list.

Will she save him ? Or will she let him lose his soul ?

A story of love- from where it began, to where it led.

 **Curse Adam Smith!  
**

 **All rights belong to JK. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione smiled at everyone as she walked into the elevator. She sighed when she heard it close.

" Good Morning Minister.", she heard. She turned around and found a man smiling at her.

" Good Morning Mister", she looked at him questioningly.

The man chuckled.  
" Of course. I'm Lankort. Lankort Roberts.", he held out his hand.

Hermione ignored it but smiled warmly at him.

" Mr. Roberts.", she nodded at him before stepping out of the elevator.

She heard several other Good Mornings before she finally reached her destination. She flicked her wand and the door opened. She immediately felt a sudden coldness creep up on her and she quickly conjured her patronus.

An otter burst out of her wand and guided her way. She sat down on her chair and looked around. The room was circular and dark. The walls were made up of marble that was tainted to look black. There was a chair right in the middle of the room where the criminal would be getting the kiss. This was her first time in experiencing something like this. All senior death eaters were sentenced to the kiss at the time of Kingsley.

She groaned inwardly. How would she do it ? She looked at the name of the death eater and swallowed hard.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy._

She looked towards her right and saw Harry who had just entered. He smiled at her encouragingly and Hermione nodded and tried to smile back which came out as a grimace.

Draco Malfoy was brought in and Hermione felt her breath quicken. This wasn't at all the boy she knew. He was an arrogant, self centered, egoistic prat who always had that stupid smirk or sneer plastered onto his face. But this man...this man looked like a ...ghost ? A pale, bloody and expressionless man. He looked as if he had already received the kiss.

He caught her eye and Hermione was unable to look away. There was so much...emotion in his eyes. His eyes that were once dark and cold, were now so vulnerable that she could see right through him but couldn't...read him ?

He looked away and Hermione lowered her gaze. Why was she not so sure about this ? Why was she feeling that this was wrong ? That this wasn't supposed to happen ? She hated him. No she hates him, then why ? Because this was her first time. Yes that's why. But, no?

" Hermione.",she heard Harry's voice. She snapped out of her trance and saw that everybody was looking at her. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she began to speak.

" You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, are here to receive the...the dementor's kiss for the charges as follows;

You became a death eater willingly.  
You allowed death eaters into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
You fought for the Dark side.  
And you still believe that it was right."

She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were unfocused.

" Should we allow them Miss?", one of the guards standing next to a veil asked her.

She didn't know why but she wanted to give him more time. More time for what; she didn't know.

"No, please. I'm not done yet. I'd like to remind you all of all the crimes that can lead to this end.", she cleared her throat and spoke nervously.

" So. Number one. ", she began reading from an endless scroll.  
Harry looked at her questioningly but she skillfully avoided his gaze. She looked over at Malfoy and saw that he was sneering at her. Actually sneering! The guts of that man!

Hermione sneered back, her voice not faltering even once.

"That's quite enough, Minister.", growled Adam Smith who was the Head of Wizengamot.

She rolled her eyes at him and read one last crime before rolling the scroll back up, taking her time, and putting it into its precise place on the table. Everybody was frowning at her. She knew. But she didn't know why her heart seemed to be picking up pace.

" Allow them.", she said and she almost didn't believe that it was her own voice. The veil was lifted and two dementors glided in. She looked at Malfoy and saw...relief. ..In his eyes ?  
She frowned at him and closed her eyes. She very much wanted to conjure a patronus but she knew she couldn't. She wanted to keep her eyes closed but her mind had other plans.

It was like torture, watching someone you know's soul being sucked out. Like literally. Hermione held her breath and watched as Malfoy's eyes, that were still on her, started becoming whiter and whiter. She clutched her wand in her hand and she knew just what she had to do.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM", everybody heard.

And it wasn't even her.

* * *

 **First chapter ya'll** **Show me some love** **Don't forget to Comment/ review to let me know what you think. Much love 3** **Future chapters are going to be longer. This is going to be a slow fic wherein their relationship will take time to progress so please be patient. Mrs. Tom Felton ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights belong to JK. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

All heads turned to see a very dishevelled looking, angry and hurt, Narcissa Malfoy standing at the entrance. There were two guards who were holding her back and trying to snatch her wand.

Hermione watched in awe as Narcissa fought them off and entered.

" You're supposed to be the Minister of Magic, Hermione!", Harry whispered beside her.

Hermione's mouth snapped shut and she sat upright.

"What is this ?", she demanded from Narcissa.

" I should be the one asking you this, Minister.", she spat.

Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly.

" I was not even informed! You dare do this to my son ! To my son who...who's innocent!", she yelled but tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Hermione was about to open her mouth when they heard a grunt.

Draco whimpered a little and then gasped. He tried to sit up right, but couldn't bring himself to do so and his head hit the chair. His eyes widened briefly when he noticed his mother.

"What. The Fuck. Are you doing?", he seethed.

" Draco. Draco! ", Narcissa gasped and sobbed. " My son.", she whispered and reached out for him.

"Stay the Fuck away from me. I'm no son of yours.", he snarled.

" Draco. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't. ", she cried.

Hermione cleared her throat to make her presence known.

" Send her away, Minister." He spat.

Hermione held her chin high. " Don't tell me what to do Malfoy. "

She watched as his jaw clenched upon hearing his surname.

" Ms. Granger! I want you to listen to me."

"Fuck! Mother!" He said warningly.

" No. I need you to listen to me. "

"Shut up!"

"My Draco. He's. ...he's innocent."

"Shut the Fuck up!", he yelled.

" It wasn't his fault ! I swear it wasn't his fault."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LISTENING TO HER GRANGER? THROW HER OUT!"

"Do you have any evidence? ", Hermione asked and ignored the blonde's protests.

" I do. I do. A lot of it"

"Let me fucking die mother. I swear...If you love me...then you let me die.", he said in a low voice.

Narcissa walked towards him and took his face in her hands. He tried to flinch away but her hold was strong and he was weak. "The ones we love, Draco; we save them, not watch them die.", she whispered and kissed his forehead.

He could taste salt. He brought up a hand to his face and felt it. It was wet. And that's when he realised he was crying. The salt. ...It was from his own tears. He didn't know this taste before. Because he had never cried. Malfoys never cried; right ?

Either that

Or he had cried too much.

* * *

" So? What's with all this drama ?", Ginny asked she sat down next to Hermione on the couch.

"What drama ?", Hermione asked as she pulled the spoon from her mouth.

"The Malfoy drama. Duhh.", she rolled her eyes.

" Oh that. I don't know.", she shrugged.

" Whatchu mean you don't know. You're supposed to be the Minister of Magic! ", Ginny nudged her in the shoulder.

Hermione laughed. " Funny how Harry said the same exact thing."

"When ?", she asked curiously.

" Oh this morning.", she waved her hand.

" What did you do this morning- wait no, tell me what you didn't do this morning?", she asked grinning.

" Oh nothing. Just the Malfoy Drama.", she grimaced.

Ginny laughed. " I'm going to have to ask Harry for the details."

"By all means.", she waved her hand and chuckled.

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor. The place still sent chills down Hermione's spine. She shuddered. " You okay ?", Harry asked and held her hand. She nodded with a smile. " Let's go."

They knocked and a house elf greeted them and guided them through the never ending corridors of the Manor.

Hermione frowned when she saw another house elf.

"Afternoon. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. ", Narcissa Malfoy greeted them.

"Afternoon Mrs. Malfoy. Let's get this started, shall we ?", Harry suggested.

Narcissa nodded and motioned them forwards. " In here."

They entered and the first thing that Hermione noticed was a big portrait of Draco Malfoy above a bed with green fitted sheets and silver quilts.

Comfy.

She snapped out of her trance and reminded herself to sleep early today.

"This is Draco's room.", Narcissa informed them.

"Please have a seat.", she motioned.

Hermione grimaced before sitting on the couch and then smirked.

A mudblood sitting on his couch in his room. Tch.

" My Draco is innocent. He always has been.", she started.

"When Lucius failed to get his hands on the Prophecy, Voldermort"- she inhaled sharply at his name and continued. "wanted to punish us. He noticed our weakness. Draco.", she sniffed.

" He knew Draco's beliefs were wavering. He knew that my son didn't believe in blood purity anymore."

Hermione snorted.  
Harry glared at her and Narcissa ignored her.

" He informed us that Draco will be taking the Mark. I denied immediately. Even Lucius rejected, but he said he'd kill both of us if Draco didn't take the Mark.  
I didn't care if I died. We had lived enough. I couldn't ruin my Draco's life. But he, my Draco accepted. He accepted the punishment. I begged him not to.", Narcissa cried. A sob escaped her lips as she opened her mouth to continue.

" He made my Draco one of them. He gave him the task of killing Dumbledore. The only wizard that he feared. He gave that task to a 16 year old boy. Why ? Because he knew Draco would fail. He knew my son didn't have the heart to kill.", she wiped her eyes.  
" At first Draco seemed very stressed out, but things began to change. I feared he had accepted his fate and had really become one of them. But I was wrong. I was so wrong. He was changing, but for the better good. He was changing his loyalties.", Harry's eyes widened while Hermione's expression remained neutral.

"He never told me. But Severus did. He told me that Draco had confided in Dumbledore and that he was safe. I didn't know what they were planning but as long as my Draco was safe, I was fine." A house elf entered and served them tea and biscuits.

Narcissa took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

" One day, Voldermort summoned the three of us. The moment I met his gaze, I knew. I knew that he knew. Something. Something which he shouldn't know. And I was right. Because that was the day when.", she broke down. Her sobs escaping in and beat. Her  
heart clenching as she thought of that day. Harry rushed towards her side and awkwardly patted her back. Hermione just sat there with an unreadable expression on her face.

Narcissa sat up and grabbed her wand from the coffee table. She placed it on her temple and concentrated hard. Harry watched as several more tears leaked out of her closed eyelids before she finally opened them.  
Placing the memory in a vial, she handed it to Harry. " You'll know when you watch these. Save my Draco, please."

Harry took the vial from her and looked at Hermione.

" We'll see what we can do.", he gave her a small smile before heading towards the door. Hermione nodded at her and then left; her mind running in circles.


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights belong to JK. Rowling**

_ **Chapter 3**

"You ready ?", Harry asked Hermione.

She nodded her head and held his hand. Together they both entered the penseive and landed in Malfoy Manor.

Hermione shivered. This was the place she knew. Not where she went yesterday. Harry held her close and squeezed her hand. She looked at him with grateful eyes. Just then, they heard a crash.

The memory Narcissa picked up pace and so did Harry and Hermione. They reached what looked like a dining room and noticed blood on the floor. Narcissa gasped and stepped inside. " Draco!", she yelled and reached for him. He was lying face down on the cold marble floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. " Draco!", she panted and pulled his head in her lap.

Hermione noticed someone at the corner of the room and her breathing shallowed when she realised who it was.

Voldermort.

Harry gulped and they both stepped forward to get a better view.

"Poor poor Draco. Didn't deserve this now, did he ?", a cold voice hissed.

Harry and Hermione, along with Narcissa,visibly flinched.

" Too bad Narcissa. He is a waste. He doesn't deserve to be a Malfoy. ", Voldermort snarled.

Narcissa's eyes popped out of their sockets but she remained calm. She knew better than to speak up to Voldermort.

" What did he do now ?", she asked with such defiance that Hermione was struck.

" Ask him.", Voldermort spat.

Narcissa turned to Draco and cradled his head in her hands. She took her wand and began healing him. Voldermort sneered at her one last time before leaving the room brushing past Harry and Hermione. They both paled.

" Renervate", they heard.

Draco gasped and grunted.

" It's alright. You don't have to get up. ", Narcissa told him with tears in her eyes.

Hermione and Harry moved forward and saw the tear streaks down Draco's face. " I'm sorry.", he hiccupped.

" What for ?", Narcissa sniffed.

" For being your son.", he broke into sobs.

Narcissa held him closer. " Dont. Don't you ever say that again. ", she wiped his face.

Just then the scene changed and they landed in a bedroom. Draco's bedroom.

Hermione watched as Draco turned to greet his mother. He kissed her cheek and grinned.

" Why is my son so happy today ?", Narcissa asked lightly.

" Because today is the happiest day of my life.", he was unable to control his smile.

" And why is that ?"

" Astoria is pregnant!", he yelled and hugged her.

" Wh- what ?", Narcissa stuttered.

" O my God Draco this is such good news! We should throw her a party!"

"No mother. I don't want word getting out."

"As you wish. I'm very happy for you both.", she kissed his forehead.

" I am too.", he smiled.

The scene changed again and they were back in the dining room.

"Such a happy day for young Malfoy.", Voldermort snarled.

Hermione watched as Draco and Narcissa, both paled.

Draco cleared his throat. " What do you mean, My Lord?"

Voldermort snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared with Astoria. She was bound and was crying. Draco turned red with rage . " Leaver her alone!" He yelled.

"Oh no Draco. I don't think I will."

"What do you want ?", Draco seethed.

Narcissa grabbed his arm to keep him from advancing on the Dark Lord.

" I've sensed that your loyalties have changed. You don't seem to mind blood status now, Draco why ?", Voldermort spat.

Draco visibly paled. " Leave her alone. Punish me all you want, but leave her alone."

"I didn't bring her here to leave her alone. You see you're going to have to prove that your loyalties still lie with me or else I'll put an end to the Malfoys.", Voldermort smiled cruelly.

" How do I prove my loyalty? ", Draco asked shakily. He knew what was coming. He couldn't. No.

" Kill her or the baby growing inside her.", he ordered.

Narcissa gasped. " You can't-", but Lucius silenced her with his wand and glared at her.

" I won't. ", Draco swallowed.

" Then I will.", Voldermort raised his wand.

" No! Fine. Fine!", he yelled.

Voldermort smiled. " Go ahead."

Draco's hand trembled as he raised his wand. Sob after sob tried to escape his lips but he held them in. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He wouldn't show his weakness. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it was stuck. He inhaled sharply and pointed his wand at her. But before he could do anything, she doubled over in pain and clutched her stomach. His eyes widened as blood gushed out of her pants. And soon she was surrounded by a puddle of blood. Her own blood.

She had had a miscarriage.

Draco cursed loudly and yelled in rage. And the first spell that escaped his lips was, " Avada Kedavra "

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched the still form of Rodolphus Lestrange fall on the floor. Harry gulped and held her hand, and they both landed in Harry's bedroom in the present.

"Well that was intense.", Hermione broke the silence.

Harry nodded, his eyes unfocused.

" What do we do now, Harry ? Surely Narcissa hasn't modified her memories. ", she said uncertainly.

" Definitely not. I can tell when a memory isn't real.", he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So what does it mean ?"

"I don't know. I mean now we know that it was Draco who killed Rodolphus, but nobody else knows this. Mrs. Malfoy trusted us with this memory. "

"Yeah. The charges against him didn't include murder.", she said.

"I wonder why", Harry sighed and dropped on the bed.

"What do we do now, Harry ? I mean we possibly can't leave him free considering that he really did murder."

"You're right. We can't leave him free. But I can't leave him in Azkaban now. I'm going to be a father, Mione and I can only imagine what he had to go through. ", he ran a hand through his hair.

"How will we prove him innocent ?", she asked as she sat down next to him.

" I'll fight for him.", he replied before the door opened and Ginny entered.

" How was it ?", she asked.

" Come here.", Harry's voice broke as he whispered.

Hermione got up and kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged Ginny, before leaving to give them privacy. Sometimes she really did miss having a significant other. She wiped her eyes and apparated home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

First and foremost, I'd like to thank you guys for the comments you dont know how much they motivate me

Secondly, i recieved a PM and a comment from some Russian person, asking permission to translate this story. If you think it would help you enjoy the story better, then go ahead! But, please dont post/publish it anywhere.

And now, let the fun begin :'D

 **Chapter 4**

Clunk clunk clunk

The sound of her heels vibrated off the marble tiles. She held her head high and entered the courtroom. All eyes were trained on her as she crossed the room and sat on the highchair.

"Good morning minister.", she heard.

She turned around and found Harry smiling crookedly at her.

" Hello.", she tried to smile.

" Nervous ?", he held her hand.

" Very."

"Oh come on Mione', now you sound like Ron.", Harry gave her a teasing look.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and sat up straight when the door opened and Adam Smith walked in. His face was passive as he crossed the room and took a seat next to her.

Harry smiled at her encouragingly and then went to sit on his own place.

Adam turned to her and spoke.

" I don't see the point in this minister.", he drawled.

" Oh, but I do.", she challenged him.

" You do know that I have certain authorities, right ?"

"Of course I do. But none of them forbid me to hold a retrial for someone who might be innocent."

"Oh please. Death eater and innocent ? Surely you're wrong, Minister. ", he spat the last word as if it hurt him to say it.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in return but cleared her throat and began the trial. She occasionally chanced glances at Harry to boost her confidence which was wavering under the heavy gazing of the tosser sitting next to her.

The doors opened and the prisoner was brought in. Hermione took a deep breath and let her gaze wander towards him. And he was already looking at her. With hate. So much hate that she felt goosebumps form on her skin.

"Who is presenting this case ?", Adam Smith asked.

" Me.", Harry Potter stood up and made his way over to the circular floor. Several people gasped and stared open mouthedly at the Boy Who Lived as he defended the Boy Who had no Choice. But of course they didn't know that. For them, Draco Malfoy was just a death eater. A murderer. A torturer. A bully.

Harry defended Draco in a way that amused Hermione. His voice held so much determination as he spoke for his former enemy. He laid out Draco's situation in front of everyone and Hermione dared not glance at him. Harry skillfully avoided Astoria and the baby and Hermione was thankful for that.

" If it weren't for Draco Malfoy, then I'd be dead.", he finished.

The room was quiet until Adam decided to speak up.

" And how my boy, did he do that ? I thought it was Narcissa Malfoy who saved you at the end."

"And without Draco, I wouldn't have had reached that end. He saved us; At the Manor. He bought us enough time.", Harry swallowed.

" Very well. Period. Those in favour of charging the accused, please raise their hands."

Hermione's mouth opened in shock when she saw that there was no hand in the air. Well, no hand except Adam's own who then awkwardly cleared his throat.

Hermione smirked inwardly and began " Draco Lucius Malfoy, you've been cleared of-"

"Excuse me, Minister? Surely you are not considering to clear all his charges and leave him be ?", Adam cleared his throat.

" Of course not. Perhaps you should've waited for me to continue.", she scoffed.

Harry raised an amused brow at her.

" By all means.", Adam drawled and stretched his arms.

" You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, will be cleared of all charges but, you will be-"

"Ah minister.", Hermione turned her head and glared daggers at Adam who had interrupted her. Again.

" Yes Mr. Smith ?", she spoke through gritted teeth.

" I'd like to be the one to suggest the punishment for Mr. Malfoy. After all I'm the head of Wizengamot and I have certain authorities. Don't I ?", he turned towards the others in the room who nodded. Hermione glared at him and bit her cheeks from inside to stop herself from cursing this man. Literally.

"Go ahead.", she spoke bitterly.

He gave her a smug look which Hermione didn't like at all.

"Okay. I'd like to suggest that Mr. Malfoy stays with you...uhuhh don't interrupt me.", he said when he saw her opening her mouth. "It's the best option. This way we can make sure that he doesn't do anything...rash and he can be free to go anywhere he'd like. With you.", he smirked at her and then without waiting for her, he spoke again.

" Does anybody have any objections? ", he turned his head and gave people a look that clearly said don't even try.

He smirked once again and stamped on the paper which was handed to him by his secretary, sealing the punishment.

Hermione gulped and dared not look at the blonde. Oh Merlin! A lump formed in her throat which she found hard to swallow and she quietly summoned the paper and tucked it inside her robes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Harry standing next to her.

" Oh Mione.", he said before hugging her. She felt him shaking and she very much doubted that he was crying. She pulled away to look into his eyes and saw that they were blurry. His eyes were teary and his shoulders were shaking. Because he was laughing.

" Oh Mione.", he said again.

" Shut up Harry Potter.", she tried to push past him but someone caught her wrist.

" Let go of me Harry."

"It isn't Harry.", drawled that annoying git who had put her in this situation. She snatched her wrist and glared at him.

" Perhaps you forgot that you aren't going anywhere alone from today ", and that stupid smug look was back on his face.

Hermione cursed under her breath and looked behind him to see Draco Malfoy glaring daggers at her. She gulped and pushed past Smith and stood in front of Malfoy.

" Come on Malfoy. I don't have all day.", she barked and thanked Merlin for not showing how nervous she was on the inside.

Malfoy glared harder at her- if possible, and fell in to step beside her. She squared her shoulders and began to walk, with him following close behind.

She didn't like this one bit. Not even a teensy tiny bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights belong to JK. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione held her chin up in the air as she walked towards her house with Draco Malfoy in tow. She searched through her bag for her keys and Malfoy growled impatiently. She turned to glare at him and then huffed. _Accio keys_ , she whispered and the keys shot into her hand. She smiled triumphantly and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and motioned Malfoy inside.

The size of the house was not what Draco had expected from the Minister. It was an average sized house with a single story and a garden. The first thing that he saw upon entering was a foyer. The tiles were made up of marble and fancy lights hung from the ceiling. She turned right and he followed her into a dining room with an attached kitchen.

She showed him around the kitchen and entered another room which was a lounge with a large black cardboard right in the middle of the table and two funny long black boxes on either side of it. There was a seven seater sofa with lots of quilts and the walls were turned into bookshelves and not even a single shelf was empty.

She turned around and then walked straight through the foyer and into a hall. The hall was huge and decorated elegantly, the ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky. There were three doors in front of them and after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

" This one here is my bedroom which is out of bounds for you."

He rolled his eyes at her.

" And this", she pointed at the middle one. " is the bathroom."

"And finally your bedroom.", she threw the door open and motioned him with her hand. He began to walk when he heard her speak again.

" Do not feel at home, Malfoy. "

Draco bit his tongue and slammed the door shut. He glanced around the room and inhaled deeply. The house smelled like a home. This scent was unique. Gardenia; He recognised. The room was large enough for him and there was a balcony as well. He threw the windows open and inhaled the fresh air.

There was a master bed in the middle of the room with two nightstands beside it. There was a dresser, a bookshelf, and a closet. He went over to the closet and opened it. He was surprised to find a T shirt and a pair of trousers along with what looked like women's clothes. He grabbed the shirt and trousers and headed straight towards the bathroom.

It was finally time for a shower.

* * *

" Malfoy! " _knock knock knock._

" Malfoy!", she yelled again.

Nothing.

" MALF-", the door was thrown open and there stood Draco Malfoy in nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair wet and sticking to his forehead and his face flushed due to the steam of the hot water.

"Fucking hell. ", he grumbled and pushed past her into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and dug her palms in her eyes ro stop her from crying out loud.

But she did anyway.

" Malfoy! You ungrateful prat!", she yelled and banged on his door.

" You don't just get to walk away from me! If it weren't for me, then you wouldn't even be enjoying yourself! Be grateful, you git!", she kept yelling and banging on his door.

Draco opened the door and stepped outside. Hermione squealed in surprise before taking a step back, but he was quick and he grabbed her shoulders in a death grip and stared coldly at her. She gulped.

" I didn't fucking ask you to _save_ my life. ", he seethed, the vein on his forehead throbbing with every word. Hermione tried to flinch away but he tightened his grip- if that was even possible, and continued.

" I was happy as it was. But no, you fucking Gryffindors just have to do everything your way. I'm warning you Granger, don't bloody mess with me.", he spat and pushed her away. Her head hit the wall with a loud _thump_ and she winced.

He turned around to go back to his room when he heard her.

" I was only talking about the shower.", she whispered.

He clenched his jaw and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"HE WHAT ?", Ginny Potter screeched.

" Calm down Gin.", Harry tried to ease her back on the bed but she struggled against him.

" Harry ! You seriously can't ask me to calm down! Harry that's Malfoy! Draco Fucking Malfoy! They'll kill each other before sunrise! ", she sat up alarmed.

Harry sniggered and pulled her under the covers against him.

" Oh Gin. Believe me they won't. "

Ginny turned to look at him.

" And how can you be so sure ?"

" Because Mione is the Minister of Magic and Draco doesn't have a wand.", he stated as if it was obvious.

" But Harry! There are muggle tools as well!", she sounded horrified.

Harry laughed.

" Malfoy wouldn't dare touch anything muggle.", he reassured her and kissed her forehead.

" Now sleep woman.", he mumbled.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. The bruises; On her arms. Her gaze unconciously drifted over to the ugly scar on her left forearm and she ran her fingers over it. She stared back at herself and then shook her head. Wiping her eyes, she exited the bathroom.

She wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Draco punched the wall beside his bed and growled. Why did she have to whisper like that ? Why did she have to sound so small ? Sound like the girl who was tortured right in front of him ? Why ? His guilt was eating him from the inside. He winced when he stretched his hand. His knuckles throbbed in pain. He tossed the covers aside and climbed into bed.

He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

 ** _A big thank you to everyone who's reading this story. Your reviews make me smile! Love. xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, and nothing owns me.**

 **Here we go ! :'D**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Draco grunted as he tried to sit up in bed. He stretched his arms and legs, and then his eyes shot open. He wasn't in the cell. He wasn't tied up. He was in a room.

In Hermione Granger's guestroom.

He shot out of bed, and slipped into his shoes, before walking towards the bathroom. He glanced around to make sure she wasn't around and slipped inside.

Hermione flipped the pancake once again and sighed. She rubbed her eyes and sat down on the stool. Just then she heard the bathroom door open, and she instinctively shot up from the chair and began to fuss around.

Draco entered the dining room and glanced towards his left. The curly haired brunette seemed busy in the kitchen as she scooped up a ball of chocolate from a jar. His mouth watered as he watched her lick some chocolate from her index finger.

She noticed him and cleared her throat. He shook his head and turned around. She walked past him and placed two plates of pancakes on the dinning table. Draco stared at the purple marks under her thin white T, and he had no doubt that they were his own doing.

"Are you done staring at me ?", she snapped.

Draco's eyes shot up to meet hers and he sneered.

" Eat.", she ordered him and touched his plate with her finger.

He just stood there glaring at her and she stood up and walked up to him.  
" I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour, Malfoy! ", she jabbed a finger in his chest and was surprised when her finger bounced right back. His chest was firm, tough and muscular. Her face flushed, but she held her chin in the air.

" Listen Granger. You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours.", he snarled. He looked at her with cold eyes and realised just how small she was. She barely reached his shoulders yet she was standing in front of him with fire dancing behind her eyes.

The small crease between her brows was standing out, and distracting him.

"Fine then. Go to hell and make your own damn breakfast! ", she yelled and slammed her fist on the table. Draco glared at her, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He turned around sharply and went to his room, slamming the door shut.

Hermione was breathing heavily. She placed a hand on her chest and sat on the chair. What was she expecting from Malfoy? An apology ? Huh.

She rubbed her arms and winced slightly. Her arms were still sore. He had done quite a number on her.

Draco entered the room and braced himself on the dresser. He was shaking. The war was coming back. Yes it was. He could feel it. The darkness, the screams, torture. Everything.

Those bruises had sparked something inside him. All the things that he had buried deep inside. No, no he couldn't think about them. No no. He had to do something.

He opened the door and walked back in the dining room. Granger was sitting on the chair and eating from what she had mentioned was _his_ plate. He cleared his throat, and could've sworn he saw a faint smirk grace her lips, before she looked up at him.

" Yes ?", she raised an eyebrow.

" I-I'm hungry.", he said before taking the seat opposite her and diving right in. Hermione watched him with an amused expression on her face and very soon his plate was empty. Hermione hid a smile as she slid her plate towards him.

" Want more ?", her voice held mischief.

He looked up and then cleared his throat.

" No...um no.", he said before he stood up. He was halfway through, when she called him.

" Malfoy ?"

He turned around.

" You're welcome. ", she said simply.

* * *

" Yes Gin everything is fine! Merlin's sake woman.", Hermione laughed.

"What else was I supposed to think ? I'm so glad you're alive Mione. "

Hermione laughed again.

" Oh Gin. Hormones really do something to you. "

" Oh yeah ? Ask poor Harry.", Ginny laughed.

" I will.", hermione winked.

" Where is Mr. Supposedly Innocent ?", Ginny asked and glanced around the garden.

" Oh he's in his room.", hermione waved a hand dismissively.

" His room ?", Ginny raised a brow and a smirk appeared on her face.

" The guestroom Gin, might as well call it his room for the time being "

"How long ?"

"What ?"

"How long does he have to stay with you ?"

" O my God! I didn't even check that!", she yelled and ran inside the house.

She found her work robes and pulled out the parchment from the pocket.

Her eyes widened and she screamed. Malfoy's door jerked opened and he came out looking like he had just seen a ghost.

" Granger. What is it ?", he panted.

" Urghhh. Bloody Smith. That tosser. GIT!", she yelled.

Draco's breathing calmed down a bit when he realised that she wasn't hurt. It's not like he cared or anything, but the last woman he had heard scream like this was Ast-. No, no, not again.

" What the hell?", Ginny entered the dining room and rushed towards her friend.

" What happened Hermione ?"

Hermione massaged her temples.

" 6 months.", she spoke through gritted teeth.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders and was about to turn around when Ginny spoke again.

" Did you know, Malfoy ?"

" Know what ?", he sneered.

" That you're going to be staying here for six months ?"

"What ?!"

* * *

" Malfoy!", Hermione knocked on his door.

The door opened and he stepped outside.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I leave for work at 9.", she informed him.

" So ?", he snarled.

" So Malfoy, you have 10 minutes to get ready.", she spat.

" Excuse me ? Where am I going ?"

"Heaven.-" she snorted."-You're coming to work with me, Malfoy. "

Draco clenched his jaw and slammed the door shut. Hermione huffed and puffed, before walking away.

* * *

" Minister.", Hermione and Draco both turned around.

"Yes Mr. Roberts ?", Hermione raised an eyebrow at the brown haired man.

" Oh please call me Lankort.", he flashed her a grin.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back around.

Hermione smiled politely at him. " Is there anything you need ?"

" Urm. No. Just...good morning.", he smiled nervously at her, and then walked away.

Hermione shrugged and turned to see Malfoy glaring daggers at the ministry workers. She rolled her eyes so hard that for a second she was afraid that her eyeballs might get stuck.

"If you're done killing people with your eyes then let's go.", she glared at him.

He sneered at her in return, and followed her to her office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, lovelies! I'm so glad ya'll are enjoying this story 3**

 **All rights belong to JK. Rowling.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"You wanted to see me, Minister? ", drawled a lazy voice.

Hermione's head snapped up from her paperwork and she spoke through gritted teeth, "Ahh Mr. Smith. Please do come in.", she forced a smile.

Smith smirked and sauntered in. His eyes fell on the bored blonde and he nodded his head at him.

" I hope you're quite alright Mr. Malfoy. ", he sneered.

" Better than you'd think. ", Malfoy snarled.

Smith turned to Hermione and raised his eyebrows.

" Please have a seat. ", she tried her best to be polite.

Adam Smith sat down on the seat opposite her. " Yes.", he asked and fiddled his thumbs together.

Hermione pulled out the rolled parchment from her purse and laid it out in front of him. He looked at her questioningly.

" What ? Want me to read it out loud to you ?", she almost spat at his face.

"No Minister. But why are you showing this to me when it is signed by me?, he drawled.

Draco watched in amusement as Granger's eyes narrowed and she spoke in a low voice. " You. Never. Mentioned. 6 months!"

" Oh because I didn't find it necessary. ", he smirked.

Hermione clenched her fists and took a deep breath to keep herself from beating him to pulp. " You didn't find it necessary? ", she bit her tongue from cursing him.

" No", he stated without a care in the world. This put her off and she exploded. " You filthy cow! How could you? Get out of my sight before I hex your balls off and make you eat dead rats for the rest of your life!", she yelled and slammed her palms on the desk, but Smith seemed unfazed by her reaction. In fact he looked quite pleased.

" Mind your language Ms. Granger. You of all people should know how to treat their elders.", he smiled mischievously at her and left without another word.

Hermione smacked her own forehead and then massaged her temples.

"Why are you so calm about this, Malfoy ?", she snapped when she caught him smirking.

" Because me yelling my lungs out won't change anything.", he stated calmly and leaned back on the couch.

Hermione glared at him and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in.", she relaxed back in her chair.

Julia Mitchell, her secretary, entered.

" Morning Ms. Granger. ", she smiled.

" Morning Julia.", Hermione smiled back.

Julia's eyes flickered over to the couch where the blonde was sitting. She gulped and looked back at the Minister.

" Mrs. Malfoy wants to see you.", she told her. Draco's head snapped up at the mention of his mother and he glared at Granger. Hermione, sensing his glare, turned to look at him. He deepened his glare and swallowed.

" Is she here, Julia ?", she asked.

" No, she sent a letter."

" When did she say she wanted to meet ?"

"As soon as possible."

"Alright. Thank you, Julia.", Hermione smiled at her and she turned around and left, clicking the door shut. Hermione turned her head towards the blonde wizard who was still glaring at her.

" Are you done glaring daggers at me ?", she asked.

He sneered at her in return and got up from the couch. He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her and leaned down. She raised an eyebrow at him and he spoke through gritted teeth. " I .will. not. see. her."

Hermione pushed her chair backwards to create a little distance between them. He was too close.

Then she rolled her eyes at him and spoke while waving her hands in front of him. " Malfoy. If you'd have heard properly, she asked to meet me. Not you."

Malfoy came close again. " And why do you think she wants to see you, oh mighty minister? ", he spat.

Hermione's face flushed but she held her chin high. "She probably has her own reasons, Malfoy. Don't assume stuff.", she waved her hand dismissively and tried to put some space between them but he braced himself on the arms of her chair and leaned in again.

" I'm warning you, Granger. If you bring her to me, you're-"

"I'm what ? What will you do, Malfoy ? Kill me ? Without a wand ? With a knife may be ? But you wouldn't touch anything muggle now, would you ? Say all you want, Malfoy. I'm not afraid of you.", she spat.

Draco's jaw clenched and he was about to speak when the door burst open, and Ginny Potter came flying in.

"HERMIONE! RON PR- WHAT THE HELL MALFOY! GET AWAY FROM HER.", she yelled and pushed him away. She held out her wand and pointed it on his chest.

" O my God Ginny! You scared me!", Hermione got up from her seat and hugged her friend, lowering her wand in the process. Ginny kept her eyes fixed on the blonde. " What was he doing, Mione ?",she asked her friend.

" Oh nothing, Gin. Just the usual Malfoy stuff. ", Hermione chuckled without any humour and waved her hand. " Forget about him. What were you saying about Ron ?"

" Oh yes! He proposed to her last night. And she said YES!", Ginny's eyes lit up as she yelled.

" O my God! This is great news! Are they coming to London any time soon ?,Hermione asked with hopeful eyes.

" Yes Mione, Soon!", she yelled and hugged her.

Draco sneered at them both before dropping on the couch.

Oh how he loathed the trio.

* * *

Hermione heard someone screaming and she woke up panting. She checked her alarm clock and it was 3 in the morning. Sighing, she was about to lay back down when she heard someone whimper again. She sat upright as she realised she wasn't dreaming. She reached for her wand and bolted barefooted towards the source.

Malfoy's room.

She hesitated only for a second before throwing the door open.

Malfoy was thrashing violently on his bed. He was whimpering and Hermione could see the beads of sweat shining on his forehead.

" No, leave her alone!", he croaked. Hermione walked towards his bed and stopped right in front of him.

" Please.", he begged. It was then she noticed his wet cheeks. He was crying. She swallowed and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Malfoy. ", she whispered.

Nothing.

" Malfoy. ", she tried again. His eyes shot open and he grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She gasped in surprise when he hugged her and shook silently.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.", he kept repeating like a mantra.

Hermione awkwardly patted his back. He pulled away and laid his forehead across hers. "I love you.", he whispered. Hermione felt her breath quicken when she realised that he was leaning in.

" Wait! Malfoy ?", she whispered.

" Astoria?", he croaked out and pulled away to look in her eyes.

It took him a minute to register who he was holding. And when he did, he shoved her away and began to pant. Hermione straightened herself and looked at him. He looked so vulnerable right now. And then grey met brown and the coldness was back.

" What. The. Fuck. Were you doing here, Granger? ", he gritted out.

Hermione bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying something nasty.

"You were screaming, Malfoy. I only came to check."

" Checked enough ? Now get out.", he spat.

" Excuse me, Malfoy. This is my home and-"

"Granger, you really don't want to mess with me right now. ", he glared at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and mumbled something about ungrateful prats before slamming the door, as hard as she could, shut.

 **More dramione coming up soon :'D Please review :)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of it so far. I know its going really slow, but I like when their relationship builds gradually. Please be patient with me.**

 **JK. Rowling is the rightful owner.**

* * *

 _ **A Story of Love- Dramione**_

 _ **By: Blondfirefly**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Draco paced in front of his bed, his heart beating frantically fast. Why had he dreamt of Astoria? He had tried so hard to lock away those memories but everything went to waste just because of a fucking dream! He knew there was no escaping this now.

He'd have to face it. And alone.

Hermione paced in front of her bed with her hand on her heart as she tried to calm it down. Stupid, stupid Malfoy! How dare he order her around her _own_ house ? Self centered bastard. She shouldn't have gone to him. No, she should have. But she shouldn't have tried to wake him. She should've let him suffer!

Yes, that was the only logical solution. She puffed out her cheeks and went to bed before taking a spoonful of dreamless night draught.

He wasn't the only one with fears.

* * *

The next morning was extremely awkward for them both but neither let it show. They pretended the other didn't exist and carried on. Hermione picked up her plate and began to wash it. Draco watched her as her face contorted into a satisfied smile as she lathered the soap. He frowned. He had never seen someone washing dishes before. Merlin was she even a bloody witch ? _Brightest witch of her age, my arse._

Draco had been so deep in thought that he didn't even notice her turn around. " Are you done staring at me, Malfoy ?" She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him.

Draco's eyes widened for a second before he shook his head. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger. I was only seeing you wash the dishes.", he sneered at her.

" Oh really now? I don't think that a woman washing dishes is so fascinating to look at.",she shot back.

"Well well. Look who just called herself a woman.", he drawled and gave her smirk after which she wanted nothing more than to hex his lips off his face. And then he continued. "I was only watching you because I've never seen a witch do dishes with her hands. They all use their wands or have house elves. But what more could we expect from our filthy little mudblood minister.", he spat.

And _****SMACK.****_

Hermione's eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. Malfoy lifted a hand up to his stinging cheek and clenched his jaw as he glared at her. He opened his mouth to speak but she grabbed his collar and pulled him close. " Say that word in my presence again Malfoy and you'll wish you were never born.", she spoke through gritted teeth as she glared back at him. They were both close enough to hear each other's heavy heartbeats.

And Draco leaned even more forward, and whispered. " Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes widened and she pushed him away by his collar. "Now you'll see what I will do, you filthy little pureblood death eater. ", she forced out before taking heavy steps towards her room and slamming the door-

" You don't get to walk out on me, Granger.", Malfoy stepped up.

" I'm done with your shit for today, Malfoy. Now get lost before you lose the ability to produce an heir.", Hermione tried to push him away but he didn't budge.

" Not until you tell me what you're going to do." Oh he was so enjoying this.

"As if. Now get the hell out of here!", she yelled.

" NO.", he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside and walked towards her until her back hit the wall.

"Let go of me. ", she struggled against him.

" What, Granger ? Can't even handle a little pureblood death eater ?", he snarled.

Hermione stopped squirming against him. " I know what you want me to do, Malfoy. But no, you're not going back to Azkaban. Not after I know how much you like it better than here.", she smiled evilly at him.

Draco closed his eyes to compose himself and then asked, "then what do you have in mind ?"

" Oh. I plan on inviting your mother over for tea.", she smirked at him.

"Shut. The. Fuck up, Granger before I lose my shit."

"Oh so you still have more of it in you ? And I will do as I wish", she rolled her eyes at him, but sweat broke out on her forehead due to his closeness.

"No, you wouldn't.", he pressed his body against hers and she flinched.

"I bloody well will.", she spat.

"I wouldn't be so stubborn if I were you, Granger.", he spat.

"You're not lucky enough to be me. But I sure as hell will invite her!"

" You wouldn't dare.", his eyes turning darker and darker by the moment, the vein on his forehead throbbing.

" You can't stop me, Malfoy. I'll do-"

"Granger shut up! "

"Don't order me around Malfoy!"

"I SAID SHUT UP",he yelled and _****SMACK.****_

He stared wide eyed at her and his raised hand. His breathing became fast and he stepped away from her, his eyes never once leaving hers. She brought up a hand to touch her cheek and winced when it stung. Tears pooled in her eyes and before she could break down, she pushed past him and slammed the door to her room shut.

Draco stayed in the same spot for Merlin knows how long; just staring at his hand. The hand he had raised. On a woman.

* * *

" Ron! When did you...how ?"Ginny squealed in surprise before throwing her arms around her brother's neck, and squeezing the life out of him.

" Bloody hell woman! Let me breathe!", Ron pulled away and kissed her on the forehead.

" Where's Harry ?"

" Ron... is that you ?", Harry came out of the bedroom.

Ron walked up to him and hugged him.

" About time you came back.", Harry patted him on the shoulder.

Ron smiled. " I missed you guys. How's our little Minister ?"

" Still the same.", Harry smirked.

" It would be inappropriate to visit her at this time, wouldn't it ?", Ron asked as he glanced towards the clock.

1 am.

" Well obviously, Ronald.", Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ron chuckled and poked her growing belly. " Quite big isn't it ?"

Harry laughed. " We'll have to warn his fiancé, Gin."

"Yeah Yeah. By the way, what are you two doing up at this time ? And why, Harry, are you not wearing a shirt?", Ron looked at them skeptically.

Harry blushed and that was answer enough. Ginny smacked Ron's shoulder. " We're married Ron and we were fucking just 10 minutes ago."

Ron's ears turned red. " Bloody hell, Gin! I didn't have to know that.", he sounded horrified.

Ginny smirked. " I'll make hot chocolate. Stay the night here, Ron.", she ordered and left.

"She's a bit blunt isn't she ?", Ron said with a grimace.

" That she is.", Harry replied with a smile, his gaze fixed on his wife in the kitchen.

 **Damn! intense, wasn't it? ;) Don't worry you guys, this means that Draco will soon realise *ahem ahem*. Please review because I love reading your opinions. Love.x**

 **Also, any guesses who Ron's fiancé is? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two chapters in two days, how bou' dat? :'D Love reading reviews, don't forget to drop one.**

 _ **Nicollej:** Certainly, sweetheart. We will be playing with Astoria as well ;)_

 **P. s Ron's fiancé revealed in next chapter. Any guesses? ;)**

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

If the previous morning was awkward, then this was the mother of awkwardness. They had both come out of their rooms, and reached for the bathroom door handle at the same time. A glaring contest had taken place before Malfoy had finally given up and had retreated back to his room.

Then came breakfast. While Hermione usually made breakfast for him, she just couldn't do it today. He had slapped her. She despised him. And she didn't share with people who she despised.

Especially not food.

Malfoy tried making coffee but failed miserably. Hermione almost laughed when he _accidently_ lit the stove. He jumped away, startled. Hermione watched in amusement as he grabbed a plate, placed a slice of bread on it, and put it on the stove. A small giggle escaped her lips which, thankfully, went unnoticed by the blonde.

Malfoy then proceeded to wait for the bread to turn into a toast but nothing happened. He sighed, and reached for the plate. His hand had just touched it and he jumped back and fell. He cursed.

It was fucking hot.

Hermione rushed towards him when she saw him holding tightly onto his hand. She reached him and saw that it was red. She grabbed the burn healing paste from the cupboard and crouched down next to him on the floor. "Here..let me-", she began and reached for his hand. His head shot up and he pulled away. " I'm f-fine", he stuttered. He really wasn't fine but it had more to do with the fact that the witch he had insulted and assaulted last night was the one helping him.

" Well you obviously aren't, Malfoy. ", she rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his hand almost forcefully. Draco winced but didn't pull away. She carefully placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed some paste into her hand. She gently began to rub it on his hand and his eyelids fluttered shut. Merlin that felt good. And just like that, his eyes shot open.

"It's enough, Granger. " He cleared his throat.

She rubbed one last circle before he pulled his hand away. She stood up and began to walk when she heard him speak.

" Yes ?", she turned.

" Thank you.", he said.

Hermione turned back around and smirked. Well, this certainly was an improvement.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but feel suspicious. Why had she come to help him ? It wasn't even a big deal. It was just a burn but she had come. Why ?

All sorts of _whys_ and _buts_ were bothering him and he was unable to conclude something out of them. Perhaps it was just a Gryffindor thing to do. Yes that's right. And that's it.

 _Knock knock knock_

" Come in"

The door opened to reveal Granger in her work robes. " Why aren't you ready, Malfoy? ", she questioned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Give me a minute, Granger.", he said and walked to his closet. He pulled out his robe, his only robe, and pulled it on. " Let's go."

"Well that certainly wasn't a minute"

Draco smirked in return and Hermione felt her cheeks flush.

Did they really just have a peaceful interaction?

* * *

Hermione stopped by her secretary's office and poked her head in.

" Any letters for me, Julia ?"

" Yes Ms. Granger. You go ahead, I'll get them. "

Hermione smiled at her and walked towards her office. She entered and kicked the door sh-

" Fuck!"

She forgot she wasn't alone.

She turned and saw Malfoy holding his nose, his eyes trained on her.

" Oops. I forgot.", she said simply.

While she would normally have apologised, this was Malfoy. And nothing with him could be normal. Ever.

Draco entered and plopped down on the couch. Hermione went over to her desk and found a glass of pumpkin juice waiting for her. She picked it up and sipped it.

Perfect.

" May I come in?", Julia poked her head in.

Hermione put the glass down and motioned her inside.

She came in with a bunch of letters in her hands, two of them which were tied together with a red ribbon.

" These two-"she pointed towards the 2 letters."- stated that they are urgent."

Hermione nodded, and thanked her before dismissing her.

She opened the first letter and saw that it was Ron's. Her eyes lit up as she scanned the contents of the letter.

Ron was in London!

She grabbed a parchment and quickly scribbled the words 'lunch at 3'. She then picked up the second letter and gulped when she saw the stamp.

The Malfoy Crest.

She looked over at Draco and he was already watching her. She blinked and then opened the letter.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I know that you have received my letter and I also know the reason behind your ignorance. But I request you, please come and see me as soon as possible._

 _I hope you're doing well. Waiting for your reply,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione massaged her temples and leaned back in her chair. Draco watched as she placed the letter on the table and bit her lip. Merlin she looked cute. WHAT. NO. She would've looked cute if she wasn't...she.

" Looks like trouble found you again, Granger.", he drawled.

Hermione looked up at him and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the letter and scanned it again. And then Draco saw it. Embellished in green wax- The Malfoy Crest. He was out of the couch in one swift motion, and right in front of her in another.

" What is this ?", he demanded and reached for the letter.

Hermione pushed her chair back and glared at him. " It's a letter, Malfoy. "

"Don't Fuck with me, Granger. You're in contact with my mother, aren't you ? You invited her and she accepted. That's why you were so bloody eager to get your hands on your mail today, isn't it?", his chest was heaving as he looked at her accusingly.

Hermione dropped the letter on the table and looked at him with a frown on her face. "I'm not in contact with your mother, Malfoy! And the reason why I was so _bloody eager to get my hands on my mail_ today was this" she held up Ron's letter in her hand.

Draco unclenched his jaw, but his posture was still stiff.

" What did _she_ want then ?", he asked.

" She wants to see me, Malfoy and so I will. And before you hit me again, I will go alone to see her." she turned her chair away from him, and towards her desk.

"And how would you do that ? Considering that I'm literally _bound_ to you.", he glanced away uneasily at her words, ' _before you hit me again-._

"Simple. I'll ask Harry to stay with you.", she smirked.

Draco grunted.

" When will you see her ?"

" Most probably tomorrow. I have lunch plans with Ron today. And yes, you're coming with me." She said without looking up at him.

" Oh wow. A date with weasel and beaver." he mumbled, and scoffed.

" I heard that, ferret."

Draco sneered at her before dropping down on the couch again.

Life couldn't possibly get harder.

Right ?

 **Review, please. _Love.x_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for the reviews darlings. They never fail to make me smile. This is a 'slow-burn' so you guys have to be a bit patient till we get to the actual 'dramione' part 3 I'm trying to keep it as light as I can. I love a bit of violence from Draco ;)**_

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling, but Malfoy is mine ;) okay okay! everything belongs to her :'D 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"RON!", Hermione yelled and ran towards the red head who had just entered her office. She nearly knocked them both over but he caught her in time and balanced them. " Merlin's beard Mione!", Ron chuckled and tightened his arms around her.

" I missed you.", she mumbled.

" I missed you too!", he kissed her cheek.

They heard someone snort in the background and turned their heads. Ron's eyes widened.

" Malfoy ?"

"Why yes, weasel. That's right.", Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned to Ron.

" Forget about him, Ron. Long story.", she sighed.

Ron eyed the blonde and crinkled his nose in disgust.

" Still the same. "

Hermione laughed.

" All the same."

" Stop talking about me as if I'm not here", Malfoy snarled.

Ron glared at him. " Shut up, ferret."

Hermione shook her head and grabbed Ron's hand. " Let's go now, shall we ?"

Ron smiled at her. " Yes, let's go."

They both had began to walk when they heard footsteps. Ron turned back around and came face to face with Draco.

"Why are you following us ?", he narrowed his eyes at him.

Draco smirked in response. "Ask your ex girlfriend. "

Hermione's face flushed. " Ron, he has to come with us. He needs to stay in my sight. ", she sighed.

Ron grunted but nodded. " Fine. But you keep that ugly mouth of yours shut."

"Whatever you say, wea-sel.", Draco smirked.

Hermione groaned. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Everything was going extremely smooth until someone entered the restaurant.

Pansy Parkinson.

Ron stood up from his chair and greeted her with a kiss. Draco's mouth dropped open as he stared at them. Hermione smiled when Pansy turned to her.

" Granger! Or should I say Minister.", Pansy smiled and hugged her.

" Please call me Hermione. " She smiled.

Pansy's eyes widened as they landed on the third person.

"What is _he_ doing over here ?"

" Good to see you too, Pansy. ", Draco stood up from his chair. Pansy threw her arms around his neck and began to cry.

Now it was Ron and Hermione's turn to be surprised.

" You...you're okay.", Pansy pulled away and cupped his face.

" Of course I am. ", Draco scoffed.

" When did you get out of...of...and why didn't you tell me ?!"

Draco eyed Hermione and she smirked at him, daring him to tell Pansy.

" You see, Potter vouched for me and viola. I was out."

"That's it ?", Pansy blinked and pulled away.

" That's it.", Draco smirked.

" And now he has to live with me as a punishment. ", Hermione intervened.

Pansy's eyes widened. " You both live together? !", she screeched.

" Bloody hell Pans! My ears.", Ron placed his hands on his ears.

Pansy ignored and continued to stare at the two people in front of her who were glaring at each other.

" Wait, who's punishment? Yours, Granger?" She tried to lighten up the mood.

" It would seem that way.", Hermione replied, her eyes never leaving the blonde.

Draco sighed and gave up. He sat back down and Pansy followed suit.

"Let's order something. Let me get the menus.", Ron walked towards the counter.

" So tell me more about this punishment. " Pansy propped her face on her elbows and stared at them both.

"The head of Wizengamot, Adam Smith, saw it best that he stays with me for six months before we leave him completely free.", Hermione _literally_ had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from letting out a chain of curse words at the name of _Adam Smith._

Draco noticed and smirked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Pansy watched their exchange with interest.

Ron came back and scooted his chair closer to hers so he could slump his arm around her shoulders. Pansy smiled at him before leaning her head against him.

" Looks like we're on a double date.", Pansy said with gleaming eyes that held mischief.

Hermione and Draco snorted and Ron grimaced.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed that night and he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but sleep never came. His guilt was eating him from the inside. He was raised better than this. How could he have hit her ? Merlin, now that he thought, he realised that he didn't even hate her. At least not anymore. And then she had backed away from teasing him. Yes, she would meet his mother, but she arranged him to stay with the Potters. Draco was no fool. He knew that she could get a warning for not keeping him with her but she had still taken the risk.

Why, Granger? Why you gotta be so damn difficult!

Draco tossed the covers aside and climbed out of bed. It was time he did something for his heart. He went straight for her door and knocked.

Silence.

He knocked again.

Silence.

He sighed. He had to do it right now because he knew he'd be a completely different person tomorrow.

And so he entered.

He found her lying on her back and clutching the comforter so hard that he could see her knuckles turning white. He approached her carefully and thats when he heard her whimper.

"No. No.", she croaked.

Draco realised she must've pt up a silencing charm, because he was a very light sleeper and he wouldn'tve missed this. He reached for her and then froze at what she said next.

"We didn't take anything...Please. "

Sweat broke out on his own forehead and it wasn't long before he was panting. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Her eyes immediately shot open and found his. " I didn't take anything.", she whispered and broke down into sobs. Draco climbed into bed with her and was a little surprised when she hugged his side.

"I didn't. ", she whispered again.  
Draco looked down at her, and at the same moment, she looked up. Brown eyes met silver. Her eyes widened as she registered what was happening and she pulled away to look at him properly. Draco tried to calm his own erratic heart but it wasn't working. She was studying him closely. He gulped.

" Did you need something ?", she sniffed.

" Yeah. Just. ", he trailed off, not knowing what to do.

" Just what ?", she asked softly.

" I'm sorry...For hitting you.", he sighed.

Hermione smiled sleepily at him and then said what he least expected to hear.

" Stay.", she whispered before lying back down and scooting over.

Never once did their hands unclasp.

 _ **Happy now? :'D Leave me a review. Love. x**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for your love.**_

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling**

* * *

The rambunctious blaring of the small alarm clock jarred Hermione out of her peaceful sleep. She yawned- her eyes still closed. She tried to stretch but felt a pull on her hand. Her eyes shot open and she held her breath. Her face was mere inches away from Draco Malfoy's. She swallowed the yelp that was threatening to escape her. The events of the previous night came flooding back and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Merlin she had asked him to stay!

And he had apologised!

What the hell ?

She lifted her head off his chest and looked down at their interwined hands. The first word that popped into her head was _perfect._ She shook her head vigorously, smothering her hair all over the blonde's face. Draco mumbled something in his sleep and then his eyelids fluttered open. Hermione turned in time to see as they revealed the most beautiful grey eyes she had ever seen. TH'FUCK ?

"Morning already ?" he asked. His voice heavy with sleep. So _husky._

Hermione gulped.

" Yes."

He opened his eyes and found himself drowning in the depths of her eyes. His gaze drifted down to her slightly parted lips and then back to her eyes.

 _Beautiful._

TH'FUCK ?

He looked away and then unclasped their hands, carefully removing one finger at a time. Hermione felt her breath quicken at his touch. He was cold. He pulled away completely and then stood up. " I'm going to take a quick shower." he said.

Not trusting herself enough to speak, she could only nod.

Draco closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. He was never going to admit it in front of her, but it felt nice. Nice to sleep and wake up in someone's arms. It was the first night in many that he had not had a single nightmare.

But thinking of her as beautiful? What the hell had just happened ?

He took a cold shower, trying to get the image of her lips out of his head, but failing miserably. He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.

Hermione saw him step out and she quickly retreated back to her room. Once completely sure that he was gone, she stepped out and into the bathroom. She needed a nice hot bath.

* * *

" Granger ? Give my mother a message from me, will you ?" Draco said as they both walked towards the fireplace.

She looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

" Just tell her to stop trying to see me. I'll see her when I'm sure that I can."

Hermione memorised his words.

" Alright."

They reached the Potter household and the first thing that Draco saw, before being pushed away, was a flash of red hair as Mrs. Potter threw her arms around her best friend.

"Mione! You're alive!"

Hermione chuckled. Ginny turned to Draco and nodded at him.

" Malfoy. "

"Weaslette.", he smirked because he knew what's coming next.

" Potter, actually." _Oh yeah_

"Potterete", he smirked again.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. " since you're missing _Potter_ so much, let's take you to him."

Draco scoffed "as if. "

" Go now, Malfoy!", Hermione scolded.

" Bossy little know it all.", he mumbled as he turned around.

" I heard that, bouncy little ferret."

* * *

" Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. ", Hermione greeted the beautiful blonde woman.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger. Please have a seat."

Hermione sat down and awkwardly stared at the woman in front of her. Merlin she was beautiful! That's where he gets- TH'FUCK. STOP.

" How are you ?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm good. How are you ?"

"Fine, thank you."

 _So well mannered._

" How is Draco ?", she asked with hopeful eyes.

" Oh he's an arse.", Hermione waved her hand and then froze. Looking up, she caught Narcissa staring at her.

" Er...sorry. He's fine. Yes, fine.", she tried to smile but ended up grimacing.

Narcissa's face immediately broke into a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that he's an arse."

Hermione choked on her coffee and used her napkin to wipe her mouth. " Excuse me ?"

Narcissa chuckled lightly.

" You heard me right. May be there's some of my Draco left in there."

"So what you mean is that _your_ Draco is an arse ?"

"That's definitely what I'm saying.", Narcissa smirked.

Hermione chuckled with her.

Narcissa smiled at her. " It feels weird to laugh again."

"You should try it more often.", Hermione reached across the table and patted her hand. Narcissa smiled back at her.

"Oh I almost forgot. Your son said, _'Just tell her to stop trying to see me. I'll see her when I'm sure that I can.'."_

Narcissa sighed. " Tell him it's fine. And also that I love him. Very much."

Hermione nodded.

Just then a she saw Ginny's patronus. She shot up from her chair and had disapparated even before the horse could reach her. She appeared in the Potter's household and held her wand out. She could hear some screaming and she quietly made her way towards the source. Stopping right outside the lounge, she peeked in and saw Malfoy breaking, tearing and ripping anything that he could lay his hands on. Ginny was standing in one corner looking extremely frightened, while Harry was trying to catch Malfoy.

Hermione's breathing shallowed when the blonde's eyes connected with hers. But he didn't stop. He picked up a lamp from the coffee table and smashed it on the floor. Hermione entered and pushed Harry aside. She grabbed Malfoy by his shoulders and forced him to look at her. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were pooling. He sniffed and a hiccup escaped his lips.

She knew Draco Malfoy's ego was not to be played with so she grabbed hold of his arm and turned to Harry.

" I'm taking him home."

Ginny stepped forward.  
" No Mione. He's mad! He's fucking mad. He was so calm, friendly even and then... and then.", she broke down.

Hermione turned to Harry. " Harry, take care of her. And trust me with Malfoy ", she said before apparating away. They landed in her lounge, right in front of the TV. Hermione saw as Draco fought hard to keep the tears at bay, but one after the other escaped.

Her own eyes felt heavy and she squeezed his hand. His eyes shot up to meet hers and that was when he couldn't hold it in any longer. He collapsed on the floor and heart wrenching sobs escaped him. Hermione kneeled beside him and pulled his head towards her and hugged him as tightly as she could. He cried into her neck, wetting her blouse. But she couldn't care less. She rocked him back and forth and tried not to shiver when he breathed against her neck. She placed one of her hands on his back and the other in his hair, and began to run her fingers through it.

" It's fine. It's fine.", she kept whispering into his ear. His shoulders shook as he cried silently. And that's how they both fell asleep. In each other's arms; on the floor.

 _ **Review, please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **You guys! I'm so grateful for each and every one of you! I feel so loved and appreciated! Thank you.**

 **Also, you'll probably kill me after this chapter, but please read the author's note at the end.**

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Hermione opened her eyes and grunted as a pain shot through her spine. Where the hell was she ? Oh right. She looked down to see Malfoy's face still in the side of her neck, his warm breath against her cold skin. One of her hands was still tangled in his blonde locks and the other on his back. His both hands were clutching at her sides. She gulped when she realised how intimate this was. She checked the clock and it was 6 pm. Which meant they had been here for 2 hours.

She ran a hand through his hair one last time, relishing in the smoothness of it, before she whispered his name.

"Malfoy."

Nothing.

She gently shook his shoulders and gasped when he turned his head and his lips touched the side of her neck. She called his name again and this time he nuzzled his face deeper into her neck. She bit her tongue from letting any sounds escaping her. She grabbed one of his hands and gave it a squeeze. " Malfoy, wake up.", she whispered because she was afraid that any loud sound would destroy this delicate moment.

He pulled his head back but his hands never left her sides. He blinked a few times to register what was happening and then he pulled away completely. Hermione felt the coldness wash over her and she shivered.

They both kept staring at each other; neither wanting to move. Trying not to make it too awkward, Hermione cleared her throat. " I'm going to make us some dinner.", she got up from the floor and winced.

Us. She had said _us._

Totally weird.

* * *

Draco locked himself up in his room and Hermione saw it best not to disturb him. She entered the lounge and saw a red light blinking; someone was trying to get through her fireplace. She lifted the lock and stepped back as Harry, Ginny, and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hermione!", Harry rushed towards her and hugged her tight.

" Are you alright ?", he pulled away and checked her physical appearance

"I'm fine, Harry. ", she smiled at him.

" Is...is Draco alright ?", Narcissa asked.

" Er yes he's fine now."

" What happened to him before ?"

" Let me tell you that.", Ginny stepped in.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

" So we were just talking normally. A perfectly healthy conversation, and then suddenly your son decides to yell his lungs out, scare the shit out of me, rip our cushions apart-"

"What were you talking about ?" Narcissa cut her.

"What ?"

Narcissa repeated, "What were you talking about ?"

"I just told him that I was 12 weeks pregnant."

Hermione's eyes widened as the realisation hit her.

His nightmare. It had been about Astoria. That memory. Astoria. Her miscarriage.

She looked at Harry and saw that even he had an understanding look on his face. He held Ginny in his arms and hugged her. Narcissa's eyes watered and she turned around and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing into the flames.

" Harry, tell her when you're home.", she told him.

Harry nodded and hugged her before leaving.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. She heard some noise and she dashed towards the guest room. She opened the door and sure enough the blonde was having another nightmare. Only this time, it was much worse. He whimpered, hiccupped, kicked and thrashed about.

" Please make it stop, mother."

"Please...Please...she isn't a liar...she didn't. "

" STOP!", he yelled and sat up in his bed. Hermione gasped and turned the lights on. Draco's eyes shot up to meet hers and she gulped. His breathing slowly became normal and he glanced away. A light pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

" I uh...I just heard some noise.", she said lamely before walking out the door and clicking the door shut. She leaned against it to calm her frantic heart and hastily wiped at her eyes. Why did _she_ feel so bad if _he_ had a nightmare ? Why did her heart ache so much ?

It wasn't at all the fact that he had woken up crying and sweating after dreaming about _Astoria._ Not at all.

* * *

The next morning when Draco stepped into the kitchen, the first thing that he noticed was that Granger was looking extra cheery today. She turned and gave him a small smile which he did not return. She made breakfast and placed two plates on the dinning table.

Hermione watched as Draco clicked his tongue with the roof of his mouth and sat down. They both ate in silence until she decided to break it. " Would you like to go out sometime ?", she asked him.

He raised his eyebrows at her and then shook his head.

Hermione shrugged and began to eat.

"What should I make for dinner today ?", she asked.

Draco clenched his jaw shut and avoided her gaze.

" Don't ask me stupid questions. Or better yet; don't ask me anything at all."

Hermione began to wash the dishes and he placed his plate in the sink, their hands brushing in the process. The both inhaled sharply but neither seemed to notice the other. " Do you want something ? I mean I'm going to ask Mandy to get me some stuff from diagon alley so if you-"

"Shut the fuck up, Granger. ", Draco sneered.

Hermione turned around sharply. " Excuse me ?"

"You heard me. I said sh-"

" I know very well what you said, Malfoy! I was just being nic-"

" There. That's what I don't want. A stupid. mudblood's. sympathy.", he spat.

Hermione's eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed. " Mudblood is it ?", she spat and grabbed the knife. Draco's eyes widened a fraction and then she slit her palm open. She winced as she raised her palm and the blood began to pour down her arm. " Where's the mud, Malfoy ?" She asked with angry tears in her eyes.

" What the fuck are you doing Granger ?" He took a step back as she stepped forward.

"What _I_ am doing, Malfoy ?", she asked incredulously. The tears were now freely rolling down her cheeks. She grabbed his palm and slashed it with the knife. Draco cursed and stumbled back. She stepped up and grabbed his hand. She placed her palm on top of his and raised them. Their bloods mingled and mixed and trickled down their arms. Draco's eyes were wide awake now as he stared at the woman in front of her and then at their joint hands. " Where's the mud, Malfoy ?", she whispered. His breathing became ragged.

" Where is it ?", she whispered again, her eyes glazed.

He swallowed. " Where is it, Malfoy? !", she yelled and pushed him away with all her might. His back hit the kitchen counter and his blood dripped down on the marble floor. Draco could see her face losing colour and he looked at her palm and winced. She was losing too much blood. Bloody woman had sliced her whole palm open.

"Granger."He grabbed her shoulders when she wobbled on her feet. He flinched when his own wound came in contact with her shirt.

" Granger! Where's the blood replenishing potion ?!", he shook her shoulders.

She raised her good hand and pointed towards a cupboard. He dashed towards it but by the time he returned, she had already collapsed to the floor, her face drained of all colour.

He was sure he stopped breathing.

 **A/N: Okieee. This was the last scene of violence. I promise. Ya'll should start expecting some nice dramione moments. So much more to happen! Also, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought about this chapter. Love.x**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you all for being so kind. Your reviews never fail to make me smile. Keep 'em coming.**_

 **JK. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Duhh**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Draco paced in the lounge as he eyed the girl on the sofa. Granger had been out for 2 hours and he had no clue what to do. He couldn't really take her to now, could he ? Nor could he contact any of her friends because in the end, they would all blame him. It was his fault wasn't it ? He had overreacted just because he'd dreamt about her instead of Astoria. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _He_ really was an idiot. Just then, an idea popped into his head and he headed towards her bedroom. He opened the door and was met with her intoxicating smell.

Gardenia.

He walked into the room and saw that a whole wall was made into a bookshelf. Of course. It was full. Of course. The bed made was made perfectly, with not even a single crease. There was a full length mirror to his right and he was horrified to see the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

He noticed what he was looking for lying on her nightstand. Her wand. He picked it up and felt it's magic surge through him. It had been a while since he had last used a wand. He grabbed it tightly in his hand and walked towards the lounge.

He kneeled beside her and took her in. So innocent, so pure. He shook his head but the thoughts remained. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Opening them again, he carefully pushed her hair out of her face and grabbed her hand. He raised it to his eye level and turned it around so that her palm was facing him. Slowly, and very carefully, he leaned in and placed his lips in the centre of her palm. He kissed it gently, his eyes never leaving her face, and then placed it on her stomach. He didn't know what deity made him do it, but he had done it.

He swallowed and prepared himself for what was to come before he whispered, " _Renervate. "_

She jolted awake and sat upright, her eyes wide. Noticing her wand in his hand, she began to panic. She covered her ears and began to shake her head. Draco reached for her but she flinched and cowered away. "No. No. Please.", she cried.

Draco's brows furrowed and he swallowed. " Granger."

" No!", she yelled. Tears leaking from her closed eyelids.

" Granger.", he tried again.

" I swear we didn't...We didn't take anything...", she sobbed.

Draco felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he grabbed her hand. She let out an ear splitting scream and he grabbed her by the shoulders.

" Granger! Open your eyes."

But she didn't stop. She tried to wrestle out of his grasp and began to cry harder than he had ever heard anyone cry. " Please!", she begged.

Draco's hands left her shoulders and grabbed her face. He wiped her cheeks as she shook violently. "Granger! Open your eyes damnit!"

Her screaming ceased and she took deep breaths, gulping every now and then. " I've got you. It's alright.", he whispered. He didn't know where he was going with this, but he knew he had to make her feel okay somehow. She opened her eyes and brown met grey.

" Draco ?", she croaked out.

He couldn't help but let his lips twitch upwards into a crooked smile. She searched his face and then visibly relaxed. He wiped her cheeks one last time before his hands left her face.

She seemed deep in thought and then she looked at him. " Why ?", she questioned.

" Why, what ?", he asked.

" Why did you save me ?", she whispered.

Draco frowned. " What do you mean, Granger ?"

"I mean you could've escaped and let me bleed to death", she said while eyeing her wand.

"What makes you think I would've let you died ?", he said quietly, his eyes flickering over to meet hers.

Hermione swallowed.

" Anyways. I'm going to make us some dinner. ", he announced, got up and walked out, leaving Hermione to stare after him.

 _Us._ He had said us.

Hermione walked out of the lounge, into the dining hall and saw Draco making spaghetti. _Looks like he had learnt his lesson last time._ He placed it into two plates and then poured sauce all over it.

Her mouth watered and he turned to look at her, smirking.

She frowned then. She couldn't understand him. What was he up to ?

Draco, noticing that look on her face, sighed.

" Let's just eat Granger, and then we can talk.", he said.

She nodded and sat down beside him on her usual spot and twirled the fork once before popping the spaghetti in her mouth. A "mmmm" escaped her lips and her eyes flickered over to meet his. He was smirking. Damn you Malfoy.

" What ?", he asked innocently when she continued to look at him.

" You cook nicely.", she complimented.

" I do everything nicely.", he gave her a cocky grin.

" That's right.", she smiled slyly.

Draco raised his brows. " What are you thinking about, Granger ?", he narrowed his eyes at her.

" I'm thinking that may be you should do the cooking from now on. ", it was her turn to smirk as his face contorted into disbelief. " On no, I don't think so. This was just because you weren't feeling well.", he blurted out.

Hermione's face turned expressionless.

" Why do you care, Malfoy? ", she asked softly.

He took a deep breath. " Honestly? Seeing you like that; I just knew i had to do something. But most probably its the fact that I couldn't afford the death of the new Minister when I was the only person around her.", he said the last part to lighten the mood, but the air was thick- filled with tension.

Hermione bit her lip. " So that means we're...?", she trailed off, not knowing what to call themselves.

"We're what ?", he asked with a tiny smirk.

Hermione's cheeks flushed. " I mean...friends ?"

Draco bit the insides of his cheeks and leaned back in his chair and studied her. Her cheeks turned even more bright and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly. " I won't go as far as calling someone like me a friend, but we can be acquaintances.", he shrugged.

Hermione's face scrunched up a little. " What do you mean _someone_ _like you_? _"_

He gave her a humourless chuckle and shook his head.

" Trust me, you're better off without knowing. "

That night Draco Malfoy lay awake in his bed as he thought about what he had gotten himself into.

 _ **I hope you guys won't complain now ;) Finally some **thing** on Draco's part. Don't forget to leave me a review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Longest chapter until now! :D I hope you all will enjoy reading it as much as I did while writing it! Love.x**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"It's New Years tomorrow." Hermione informed him at breakfast.

" So ?" he asked.

" So, we're going to Harry's. "

Draco grunted. He had been dreading to face Weaslette after what he had done. Hermione, noticing the look on his face, spoke "Ginny understands, you know."

" Yeah. And that's what I need. Bloody Mrs. Potter to understand me.", he spat.

Hermione sighed. " Malfoy. We all have our days. You aren't the only one."

" Oh really ? Because I've never seen you shred things apart like a bloody lunatic." he seethed.

She rolled her eyes at him. " Calm down, Malfoy. It's not like you care what others think about you. Especially Weaslette.", she told him with a smirk that could rival his own.

" You're right."

" I'm always right. "

"Insufferable little know-it-all. "

"Loathsome cockroach."

"Bucktoothed beaver."

"Bouncy ferret."

"Minister.", he spat.

And Hermione burst out laughing. She doubled over in laughter and clutched her stomach. " Is that...is that the best you can come up with ?", she laughed. Draco couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Hermione froze. This was the first time she had heard him laugh. A genuine laugh. And she was disturbed by how much it affected her; how much it meant to her.

Draco cleared his throat. " So, what time ?"

"7 would be fine.", she told him before excusing herself.

 _What the hell is happening ?_ She thought as she tried to calm her heart that had almost ran away after hearing him laugh.

* * *

" Granger."

She heard him knock.

" What do you want Malfoy ?"

"I think you're forgetting, I don't really have a suit."

Hermione opened the door and stared at him like he was crazy.

" What do you need a _suit_ for, Malfoy?"

" aren't we going to that party today?"

"Yes we are."

"I'm a Malfoy, Granger. "

"So?", she raised her brows.

" I don't bloody go to parties in pyjamas."

" Oh." It clicked. Of course he would want his lush-push, damn expensive clothes. "Newsflash Malfoy, but I'm a girl and my suits won't really fit you."

" Shove it, Granger. Don't be so thick. I just want your permission to call my house elf. He'll fetch it for me. "

Hermione's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. " You have a personal house elf ?"

" Yes, Granger and he loves me very much so don't even try to get your S.P.E.W hopes up. "

Hermione's heart picked up pace. He hadn't said _spew._

"What's his name ?" She asked.

" Paris.", he replied with a smirk.

A 'pop' was heard and a house elf appeared.

" Master Draco!", the elf ran into Draco's arms. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Malfoy hug the elf back. She was sure she was falling for him after this.

"How has master been ?", the elf cried after pulling away.

Draco chuckled. " Master has been fine. How have you been Paris ?"

The elf shrugged and looked at Hermione. " Is this where Master busy?" He asked with a glint in eyes.

Draco's face flushed. " Oh no. She's the Minister of Magic. I have to live with her for another four months before I'm allowed to move back."

"Minister.", the elf bowed in front of hermione. She stepped away and waved her hands in a stopping motion. " Please stop.", she said.

But the elf inched closer to her with her head bowed. " The Minster has been very kind. Master's mother informed Paris. Paris thanks the Minister with all of his clothes."

" Malfoy! Stop him!", Hermione screeched.

Draco laughed and grabbed Paris' wrist. " She doesn't like being bowed to, Paris."

The elf's eyes began to tear up and Hermione began to panic.

" Oh no no no. Please don't cry. I mean you're really nice. Bow to me all you like but please don't cry.", she begged.

Draco watched her in amusement.

" Paris, I have a job for you."

The elf immediately straightened up. " Yes Master."

"Fetch me my favourite suit. And the green tie as well.", he smirked at Hermione.

"Slytherin. ", she mumbled.

" Yes master.", the elf said before disappearing with a _crack._

* * *

 _"_ Granger! It's 7 !", Draco banged on her door. " Go away, Malfoy.", came her muffled reply.

"I've been waiting since-", he was cut short as the door swung open and she stepped out. He froze.

All air seemed to be knocked right out of his lungs and he had a hard time controlling his mouth that was threatening to drop open. He swallowed and clenched his jaw shut. Inhaling deeply, he recognised; Gardenia.

" Is it that awful ?", she broke the silence and asked with a grimace.

Draco cleared his throat. _If only you knew._

" No, you look fine."

 _Extremely beautiful._

" Really ? I mean I don't really wear these kind of dresses, or wear make up, or even do my hair. But I don't know why I felt like I should do it today. You know, since there might be some photographers and I'm the Minister of Magic. So I just wanted a good impression-". He placed his fingers on her lips to stop her rambling. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared wide eyed at him.

Draco swallowed and removed his fingers from her lips.

 _Soft._

" You look fine, Granger- Good, even."

 _Gorgeous._

" Uh ok. Let me just get my purse.", she went back in her room and Draco could finally breathe.

She leaned against the door and looked down at what was in her hands; her purse. She placed a hand on her heart and took several deep breaths before she finally became normal again.

 _Bloody handsome._

Draco composed himself before she came and then together they left for the Potter's to celebrate a New Year.

* * *

" 10 galleons that they are snogging. ", Ginny said.

" Uh huh. Make it 20. They're shagging. ", Pansy smirked.

" Blegh. Could you please not ?", Ron sounded horrified.

Pansy laughed and bumped her shoulder with his.

" Hermione Granger is never late and she has only 30 seconds to arrive before she's considered late.", Pansy smirked again.

" Please hurry up, Mione.", Ron whispered.

The women laughed. " Don't be such a baby, Ronnikins. ", Ginny teased.

" Oh yeah ? It's Malfoy, Gin. It's impossible. ", he shook his head vigorously.

" Why is that ?", Pansy narrowed her eyes at him.

Ron gulped. " Because it's Malfoy ?"

"And that's what makes it so much more romantic, Ronald. ", Ginny snarled.

" Hey! Just only last week you were pissed at him for tearing your cushions apart and now you're taking his side. ", Ron complained.

" Yes, and that was before I knew."

"Knew what ?"

Ginny was saved as the fireplace roared to life and Malfoy stepped out.

" Evening.", he greeted them all neutrally.

Hermione stepped out next. " Good evening people!" She said before hugging each and everyone.

"See the difference between them ?", Ron whispered to Pansy.

" Oh shut it, Weasley." She scowled at him.

Pansy moved forward and hugged Draco. " Good to see you, Draco."

"Good to see you too.", he gave her a tiny smile.

Ginny stepped up beside Pansy and stared at the blond. Draco's jaw clenched and unclenched until he finally spoke. " Why are you staring at me, Weaslette? "

"Potterete.", she corrected him with a sly grin and hugged him. Draco's eyes widened and Hermione began to laugh.

" Leave him, Gin. Or he's going to faint."

" Ohhhh do I smell something burning, Ron ?", Pansy spoke, her eyes trained on Hermione as she watched Ginny hugging Draco.

Ginny stepped away. " That would be the pasta, Pansy.", she grinned.

" Listen Weasl- er ...Potterete, I'm sor-",

"Don't mention it, Malfoy." Ginny have him a small smile.

" Congratulations. ", he said.

Ginny raised her brows.

" Little Potter on the way, isn't it ?"

Ginny smiled. " Could be a Potterete. "

" Where's Harry, Gin ?"

" Oh he just went out to grab some champagne. And you, my lovely, look breathtakingly gorgeous!", Ginny hugged her tightly.

" Yes Hermione. I don't think I've ever really seen you like this before. You look stunning, doesn't she, Draco ?", Pansy smiled knowingly. Beside her, Ron grumbled.

Draco looked everywhere except at her and nodded.

Pansy and Ginny smirked.

" Draco? Where's your _favourite_ tie ?", Pansy asked.

" Oh Paris is getting it. He forgot to get it before and I really didn't want to trouble him by asking him again, but he'll remember I'm sure, and then find me."

Ginny hid a smile as she watched Hermione. The way her eyes glistened when he said that he didn't want to trouble the elf.

 _Oh Hermione Granger. You are in deep shite._

 ** _I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review! I love reading them! So much more to happen ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello my lovely people! I'm back with another chapter, and I'm positive that you guys are gonna like itttt. If you do, then leave me review, and if you don't, well...then leave me a review to let me know where I went wrong x.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Master!"

"AHHH ! Bloody hell!" Ron screamed.

" Ronald Weasley! It's just an elf!" Pansy pinched his arm.

" Paris.", Draco entered the room.

"Paris has brought master's favourite tie." The elf grinned, his eyes wide.

Draco took the tie from him.

" Thank you, Paris."

The elf wiped at his eyes. " Paris is missing master. Please master, coming home soon.", he began to cry.

Draco crouched down on one leg so he was eye level with the elf. " Soon, Paris.", he told the elf.

Paris sniffed. " Of course. I is seeing you soon?", he asked with hopeful eyes.

Draco glanced towards Hermione who was staring at them. " Just 4 more months.", he smiled.

The elf nodded and disapparated with a _crack._

Draco stood back up, and noticed that all eyes were on him.

"Shut your mouth, weasel. You look ugly as it is."

Ron shook his head. " Did you...Did you just treat your elf with...respect? No...I'm seeing things..."

Draco rolled his eyes. " Grow up, weasel."

" And calling him _weasel_ is so mature, right?", Pansy smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione. She was still looking at him like she was minutes ago.

He swallowed and looped the tie around his neck. He tried tying it, but it just wasn't working. He began to panic and pulled it off. " Where's the loo?", he asked Ginny.

" In that room." She motioned towards a door.

"Inside the room?"

" It's an attached bathroom, Malfoy."

"Oh", he said before walking towards the room.

" You okay Mione ?", Harry asked.

She inhaled sharply. " Yes...yes I'm fine. ", she said. Something was up with him. He was fine and then all of a sudden he seemed...nervous.

" I'll just come.", she tried to excuse herself, but Ginny grabbed her arm.

" Where you goin' now ?"

" Just want to check something."

Ginny raised her brows.

" In the mirror I mean."

Hermione could tell that the redhead didn't buy her excuse, but she didn't ask any further questions and let her go. Hermione bit her lip and walked towards the room.

When she was out of earshot, Ginny whispered. " She went to check on Malfoy! ", her eyes sparkled.

Harry shook his head.

" I wonder what they're doing right now.", Pansy giggled like a teen.

Now it was Ron's turn to shake his head.

Hermione stopped just outside the door and she could hear his voice. He was whispering to someone. He sounded frantic. She gulped and turned the doorknob, and entered. The lights were switched off and there was nobody else in the room except for the blond, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

He was whispering to himself.

" Malfoy?", she whispered.

His head shot up at the sound of her voice, his eyes were bloodshot and the vein on his forehead was visible.

She gasped. " Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone, Granger.", he hissed.

" No!", she approached him carefully.

" Go!", he seethed.

"What happened, Malfoy?"

"I said leave me alone!", he whisper-yelled.

She kneeled beside his legs, on the floor, and looked up at him. He looked magnificent, the moonlight making his hair look silver, and his eyes steel.

He turned away from her and she sighed.

" Tell me what happened. ", she spoke softly.

He hastily wiped the tear, that escaped his eyes, away and glared at her.

" Stop being so stubborn, Granger. "

"No, Malfoy. Let me help you."

"Nobody can help me!", he said harshly, before turning his face away from hers.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm insane. I'm losing my mind! I fucking forgot how to wear a tie. My hands no longer remember that shit! My mind has been fucked up. I'm fucked u-"

Hermione gasped. " Draco! Stop it this instant!", she scolded.

He stared at her.

 _Draco._

He swallowed. " Just go, Granger."

"No.", she said stubbornly.

He sighed. " Fine. Then I'll leave.", he stood up and walked towards the door. She grabbed his wrist and whirled him around to face her.

" You are not walking out on me, Draco Malfoy!", she hissed.

 _Draco._

" What do you want me to do then?", he snarled.

" Where's your tie?", she questioned.

He patted the pocket of his pants.  
She held out her hand.

" What?"

"Give me the tie, Malfoy."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the tie out and placed it in her awaiting hand.

Hermione swallowed and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. She adjusted his position, before she removed her hands and straightened the tie. She looked up and caught him staring at her with hooded eyes. She looped the tie around his neck, her fingers brushing the hair at the nape, leaving his skin tingly. She then pulled the collars of his shirt up, this time carefully avoiding skin to skin contact.

She skilfully knotted the tie around his neck and pulled the collars down. This time, carefully brushing her fingertips across the sides of his neck.  
He inhaled sharply and she swallowed. Looking up, she lost herself in the swirling greys and silvers of his eyes.

" We should go. ", he mumbled.

" What?", she asked breathlessly.

" The party ", he reminded her.

Her eyes widened and she pulled her hands, that were braced on his chest, away.

 _Tough._

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and walked out of the room. The heat rose up to her cheeks when she caught everybody's eyes trained on her.

She tried to smile, but failed miserably. " We're having a serious discussion about this, Granger ", Ginny pointed out.

" Er yeah sure.", she said nervously before taking a seat next to Harry.

He grinned.

" What?", she scowled.

"You're as red as a Weasley's hair Hermione. ", he laughed.

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder. " Shut up."

"Next time, try to come up with a better excuse. Checking your own self in the mirror, Mione? Seriously? ", he laughed again.

Hermione scowled. " Oh Hush, Harry Potter."

On the other side of the house, Draco was panting and gulping; releasing himself of the tension that had built up. Just by her touch and her closeness. Just by her smell.

 _Gardenia_

* * *

 _"_ Ten."

 _She looked for him in the crowd._

" Nine."

 _He looked for her_

 _"_ Eight."

 _His eyes met hers._

" Seven."

 _She gulped._

" Six."

 _He walked towards her._

" Five."

 _He was in front of her._

" Four."

 _He could smell Gardenia._

" Three."

 _He leaned in._

" Two. "

 _She stopped breathing._

" One."

 _She leaned up._

" Happy New Year."

 _He turned his head and kissed her left cheek._

" Happy new year, Granger.", he whispered in her ear.

She shivered.

" You too, Malfoy.", she managed to say without stuttering.

He pulled away, looking slightly conflicted, as if he had just done it without thinking. He swallowed thickly.

She turned her head away, a slight red tinge appearing on her cheeks.

" Astoria loved New Year's." he admitted, and then froze.

Unbeknownst to him, she had frozen too.

 **Finally a mention of Astoria. Candy for someone who guesses where she is ;) Review! x**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A new chapter for a lovely reviewer. You know who you are x**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _Hermione Granger_

 _I'm_ _expecting you at the Leaky Cauldron at 3. No excuses._

 _Potterete._

Hermione groaned. She had barely gotten any sleep last night, and the bloody owl wouldn't leave. She crumpled the letter in her fist, and sighed. She checked the alarm clock and her eyes widened. It was 11 am. She remembered looking at the clock when it was 8 am. _Time flies_ she thought.

 _Just 4 more months._

She shook her head. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he still loved Astoria. They were going to be a happy family. The sight of Draco playing with a child clouded her mind and she shook her head vigorously. She was horrified when she noticed the small tug at the corner of her lips at the mental image of a blond child with curly hair.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, and was about to get up when there was a knock on the door.

" Come in." she said.

Draco entered. She forgot how to breathe.

He looked the same. Then _why_ was he having this effect on her?

She swallowed. " Yes?"

"I made you some breakfast.", he spoke.

It was then she noticed the tray in his hands. Her eyes widened, and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

" You made breakfast for me?"

Draco scowled. "So? You make me some everyday. Besides, I woke up early and was _bloody_ hungry. "

Hermione grinned slyly. " I rather like having breakfast in bed.", she said as she took the tray from him. Scrambled eggs with toast.

Perfect.

Draco scoffed. " Don't get your hopes high, Granger. This is only for today.", he smirked at her, before turning around and leaving.

She inhaled deeply.

Things were definitely getting out of hand.

* * *

" I'm going to see Ginny. Harry and Ron will be here in a moment to accompany you" she said as she pulled on her shoes.

Draco groaned. " At what time will you be back?"

"Why? Will miss me, Malfoy? ", she teased.

Draco rolled his eyes. " Yes, Granger. What would I do without you?", he mocked her with a fake pout.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at his words.

" No need to get so sensitive, Malfoy." She laughed.

" I'll be back by 4."

"Alright...Uhh Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Can you...I mean can you get this book for me?", he asked nervously, and handed her a small piece of paper.

Hermione stopped herself from making fun of him when she read the title of the book- _Learn magic fast with kwikspell ,_ but one look at him changed her mind. He wanted her to mock him. He didn't want her sympathy.

" Going to back to level 1 are we, Malfoy? ", she chuckled half heartedly. Draco's lips tugged up into a smirk.

"Join me, Granger?", he winked at her.  
She tried to fight the blush that crept up her cheeks, but failed miserably.

Draco laughed.

" Blushy blushy, Granger.", he clucked his tongue off the roof of his mouth.

" Shut up, Malfoy. ", she said with a scowl, but he could see the faint hint of a smile that graced her lips.

" See you.", she mumbled before stepping into the fireplace.

His lips tugged upwards. "Can't wait " He said quietly as the green flames engulfed her.

" Can't wait to what, Malfoy?"

Draco screamed and jumped back, as the Boy who lived and Weasel came in his view.

"Fuck you, Potter.", he snarled.

" You wish, Malfoy."

* * *

"So, you mean you weren't snogging Malfoy yesterday?", Ginny asked with narrowed eyes and raised brows.

" Snogging?", Hermione yelled. Her face flushed when all eyes landed on her. " I certainly was not snogging Dra-...Malf-...Draco Malfoy. ", she leaned on the table and whispered harshly.

Ginny chuckled. " Oh come on, Minister. You do know that your left eye twitches when you lie, right? " Ginny pointed towards her left eye.

Hermione scowled. " Ginerva Weasley or Potter; whatever, I am not snogging Malfoy!", her palm landed on the table with a loud _thud._

" Yet. ", Ginny smirked.

" What do you mean by that?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

" I mean that the _tension_ between you both is so thick!"

"What tension, Ginny?"

" _Sexual_ tension, Mione.", Ginny teased, and laughed when Hermione's face flushed.

" Merlin, Gin!"

" What?", she chuckled. " It's true. I mean the way you both look at each other. Gaaaah.", she let her head fall back in a dramatic expression.

" What do you mean?", Hermione asked a little nervously.

" What?"

" _The way we look at each othe_ r, what do you mean by this?"

"Oh please, Minister.", she snorted. " You're hardly good at hiding emotions; at least from me. Or Harry. Or Ron."

Hermione covered her face with her hands. " God! This is embarrassing. "

"No, Hermione Granger! This isn't embarrassing. I'm just here to let you know that no matter what, we'll always be there for you. And we'll stand by your decision. "

"Ginny, it's nothing. There's nothing...  
Malfoy...He loves Astoria very much."

"And what about you?"

"I..I certainly don't see Malfoy as anything more than a friend. "

Ginny's brows furrowed.

" Your eye didn't twitch."

"That's because I'm not lying."

But she was.

* * *

"You are not doing this to me ever again!" Draco pointed a pale finger at her.

" Doing what?", she asked confusedly.

" Leaving bloody scar head and Weasel to babysit me.", he spat.

Hermione laughed. " Come on, Malfoy. They aren't that bad. "

" Oh please, don't even get me started.", he snorted.

Hermione shook her head and pulled out a book from her shopping bag.

" Here, Malfoy. ", she handed him the book.

"Er..."

 _Thank you._ He wanted to say.

" Yes, Malfoy?", Granger smirked knowingly at him.

" Ty.", he said with a smirk of his own.

" T Y? What's that, Malfoy? ", she feigned innocence.

"Shove it, Granger. You aren't going to hear what you want to."

"Hear what?"

"Hear a bloody Thank you."

Hermione's smirk widened. " Did you just thank me, Malfoy?"

" Fucking hell! You should've been put into Ravenclaw. ", he grumbled and turned towards his door.

" And you, Malfoy, should've been put into Hufflepuff "

He turned around sharply and looked at her with narrow eyes. "Say that again, Granger. I didn't quite hear hear what you said.", he said as he edged closer to her.

Hermione took a step back. "You should've been put into Huff AHHHHH! ", she yelled as he began to run after her. She ran behind the sofa to put it between them.

" Say that again, Granger.", he panted, and challenged her.

She inhaled. " Hufflepuff. "

"You are so gone, Granger.", he said before he jumped on the couch and pounced on her. They both landed on the floor, with Draco above Hermione.

She winced as her head hit the ground, but it turned into a gasp when she felt a heavy weight on her. All amusement left their eyes as they stared into each other.

Grey with specks of blue, she noticed.

Brown with specks of hazel, he noticed.

She inhaled deeply and their chests touched. Draco groaned inwardly at the contact and pushed himself up on his elbows.

" I...", she whispered.

His eyes darkened.

" You what, Granger? ", he asked in a low voice that made his chest rumble, and her body tremble.

"Hufflepuff. ", she whispered, and the amusement was back. She pushed him off her and dashed towards her bedroom. Malfoy ran after her, and caught her before she could shut the door.

" Think you're so smart, eh Granger?", he squeezed her wrist.

She struggled against him. " Yes, Malfoy. I do think I'm smart. "

"You'll have to think abo- am I hurting you?" he asked her with a slight concern etched into his voice when she winced slightly. His hold on her losened immediately.

She pulled away from him and shut the door on his face.

" Hufflepuff! ", she yelled from inside.

Draco bit his cheeks from the inside. This woman had outplayed him twice today. "Slytherin. ", he grumbled to her.

" Malfoy?", came her response.

"What?"

"You've gone soft.", she told him with a slight hint of humour to her voice.

He scoffed. "Don't be mental, Granger"

" As you say, Malfoy" she hummed.

Deep down, Draco knew she was right.

 _ **I love sleeping and reading reviews, so drop 'em ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**So overwhelmed by the response on the previous chapter! Forever grateful x**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Ms. Granger"

Hermione and Draco, both paused mid stride, and turned to look at the man behind them.

It was the brown haired man from a few weeks earlier, Draco noticed.

" Yes Mr. Roberts "

The man looked at Draco and swallowed sharply, avoiding her eyes.

" I...Would you like to have dinner with me some time? ", he blurted out.

Draco's brows rose as high as they could, and Hermione's eyes widened a bit.

" I mean as friends.. no I mean... as colleagues...Wait, no...as boss and employ? ", he finished lamely.

Hermione found it intriguing.

Draco found it disgusting.

The man began to look uncomfortable, and so Draco decided to play his part.

"The lady clearly doesn-"

But, Hermione cut him off.

" I'd love to, Mr. Roberts "

His jaw clenched shut, and he looked away.

Lankort's eyes lit up. " Thank you, Ms. Granger. I'll pick you up at 7."

Hermione laughed lightly, albeit nervously. " Call me Hermione. ", she told him with a smile.

Draco's throat bobbed up and down as he swallowed.

"Let's go, Malfoy.", Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He began to walk, his eyes unfocused. _Did she really just agreed to go on a date? And even if she did, why did it matter so much to him?_

Draco Malfoy knew the answer, but he was not ready to admit it just yet.

Later that evening, at around 5 pm, Hermione paced in front of her fireplace. What had she gotten herself into? Why did she say yes to a complete stranger?

 _Because you want to jealous Draco Malfoy._

No, no way. That is not possible.

 _Come on, Hermione. Even you know it's true._

No!

Oh Godric, help her! Because it was true.

She kneeled down on all fours, and tossed some floo powder in the fireplace before sticking her face in.

" Hermione! How are you? ", Ginny appeared after a few moments.

" I need help, Gin. "

"What did you do now?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I may have agreed to go on a date with someone. "

Ginny gasped. " Malfoy asked you?", she screeched.

" Merlin! Calm down, Ginny. And no, it's not Malfoy. It's someone from work."

"From work? Who?"

"Some Roberts."

Ginny's face scrunched up.

" Who dat, Mione? "

" I don't know. " Hermione bit her lip.

" Oh boy.", Ginny smacked her forehead " don't tell me you did this to jealous Malfoy."

Hermione bit her lip harder, and Ginny got her reply.

* * *

Draco locked himself up in the room, not wanting to see her all dressed up for a man. But fate had its way,

"Malfoy!", he heard her yell.

" What?", he yelled back.

They had not spoken a word after that _Lankort_ had left. Draco sneered at his name.

"Come here, you prat."

Draco scowled and opened the door.

" What?", he wanted to yell, but it came out as a growl.

She was clad in an utterly gorgeous formal dress with a plunging neck with wide straps, and a geometric strappy back detail that dipped to a tasteful low back, showing off her milky skin.

He gulped.

"I'm not able to do the last strap, Malfoy." she told him with her back turned to him.

" So?", he tried to sneer.

She turned around, and he wished she hadn't. She looked...glorious. Oh Salazar!

" So do it for me, Malfoy. ", she stated as if it was obvious.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but she turned her back to him and held up a strap. He stepped closer to her, and took it from her. "Where do I put it?"

She wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. He was so close; too close. She could smell his cologne.

"Right below the last one.", she breathed out.

Draco guided the strap down her back and placed one of his hands on her side to hold her completely still. On her bare skin.

They both closed their eyes at the contact, and inhaled deeply.

"Here?" he asked, his voice husky and his breath tickling the hair at the nape of her neck.

" Yes, right there.", she said breathlessly.

He snapped it into place, and stepped away from her, his hand dropping to his side.

She swallowed before turning around to face him.

"Than-"

The door bell rang.

" It must be Lander ", she tucked a stray strand behind her ear, and turned towards the door.

" It's Lankort, Granger ", she heard him, and then his door was slammed shut.

* * *

" I'm sorry it took me so long ", Hermione greeted _Lankort_ with a handshake.

" No problem at all ", he smiled tightly.  
"Just give me a sec. " She walked back into the house.

Normally, she would invite her guests inside, but this was different. Somehow the idea of inviting him inside disturbed her. Not because she was living with the handsome blonde wizard, and she didnt want her _date_ to step into _their_ place. Not at all.

" Malfoy.", she knocked on his door.

" Ginny will be here in a minute. ", she informed him before leaving with her _date._

* * *

Once completely sure that she was gone, Draco stepped out of his room and sighed.

" Boww! "

" What th'fuck "  
Draco jumped, startled.

" Relax, Malfoy. It's only me.", Ginny Potter came into view.

"Where did you come from?", he asked.

" Why, I came through the door, of course."

Draco nodded.

" Why?" She asked.

He shook his head. " No...I just...you're pregnant so I..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Ginny's face softened.  
"I get it. Did you have dinner?"

"No."

"Come on then, today you'll have the best dinner of your life!"

"Flirting with me, are you?", he raised an amused brow at her.

Ginny snorted.  
" I would hardly consider this as flirting, Malfoy. Ask Harry about how I flirt." She winked, and chuckled at the look of disgust on his face.

" Well come on, my little monster is hungry ", she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen.

* * *

" So, who did she go on the date with?", Ginny asked Malfoy at the dinner table.

He shrugged. " last I checked, you were her gal pal, not me."

Ginny smirked inwardly as she gauged his expressions carefully.

"I meant you were there when he asked her out, weren't you?"

Ginny watched in amusement as the muscles in his jaw twitched.

He nodded stiffly.

" What's his name?"

"I believe she has already told you."

" Oh no, she said _someone_ Roberts "

"Lankort Roberts", he gritted out.

Ginny's felt excitement rush through her. Malfoy _was_ jealous!

" Such a strange name.", she mused.

Draco shrugged and began to eat.

* * *

" So, where are we?", Hermione asked when he said they had reached their destination.

He smiled softly, "it's my own farmhouse."

" It's beautiful. ", she told him with a genuine smile.

" Let's go in.", he said rather stiffly and walked in.

She followed him, and gasped. Right in front of her was a wooden bridge, beneath which there was water. Rose petals were stuck to the railing, and then formed a path towards a dinner set up for two.

"This...its beautiful! ", she turned towards him.

He smiled and shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

" Let's go. ", she failed to notice his tight smile. Again.

* * *

Draco and Ginny were watching ' _Teely fission. '_ As Ginny had called it.

Draco was mesmerised by the things this box could do. And the other two long boxes _spoke._ They actually spoke! Merlin, the muggles had truly proven themselves with this inventory.

Just then, they heard a pop and Harry appeared. Draco grumbled.

" Hello, beautiful. ", he greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Malfoy.", Harry nodded curtly at the blonde.

" Potter ", Malfoy mocked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

" Hermione didn't come back yet?", he glanced at his watch and asked.

Draco frowned as a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

" May be she decided to stay the night with _him._ " Ginny said, all the while looking at the blonde wizard.

Draco inhaled deeply, and shook his head. _She wouldn't. She isn't the type._ He thought to comfort himself.

This tiny action didn't go unnoticed by the Potters.

" Who did she go out with, again? ", Harry asked.

" _Lankort Robert_ s", Ginny told him.

" But you said it was someone from work?", Harry's face scrunched up.

" He is.", Ginny replied.

Draco watched Potter with curious eyes.

" But, Ginny. There's no one in the ministry named Lankort. "

"Roberts?", Ginny sat up.

Harry frowned. " No. No"

" What if he's a new employ, Harry?"

" I keep tabs on who joins, Gin. And I checked them a month ago."

Ginny bit her lip. " What if he joine-"

"No, no. He isn't new. He approached her before new years.", Malfoy intervened.

"Come on guys. We're over thinking this. She's fine. " Ginny said.

Harry seemed to consider it for a moment, but Draco slammed his fist on the table, making them both jump.

"Don't be so bloody optimistic, Potter.", he snarled at her. " What if she _is_ in danger ?"

Ginny wanted to smile at his concern, but she couldn't. What if he was right?

"Did she say where she was going?" Harry asked

Draco took in a deep breath. " No. He asked her for dinner. She said yes. That's it."

Harry sighed. " Let me call her. ", he pulled the phone out of his pocket, and dialed her number.

* * *

They had finished eating now. He kept looking here and there, as if searching for something. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she asked,

" Is there something bothering you?"

His head snapped towards her. " No. Nothing at all.", he smiled _tightly._ She noticed this time.

" I think I should get going. ", she stood up to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

" Stay. Please. ", he said softly, but his eyes were begging otherwise.

Hermione frowned. " Alright. Is there something you want to talk about?"

She saw relief wash over his face, and she craned her neck to see what he was looking at.

Nothing.

" Lankort? "

He looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry ", he said.

Her wand flew out of her open purse, and landed in his hand. " Wh-what?", she stared dumbfoundedly at him.

" I'm really sorry, Ms. Granger. ", he said before tossing her wand away, and disapparating.

A loud blast was heard and soon, everything was on fire.

Everything.

Her cell phone rang.

 _ **Bwahahhahah! Oki oki, sorry :D Leave your guesses, opinions and thoughts in the reviews x**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**This chapter is a bit off, so please bear with me. Im having my finals and im really busy, but im trying :)) Thank you x**_

 **Chapter 18**

"Okay. Now I'm really worried. This isn't like Hermione ", Harry raked a hand through his hair, and sighed.

" She didn't pick up?", Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"I called her thrice, but no answer "

" What do we do now? ", she asked.

The blonde, who had been sitting quietly until now, couldn't take it anymore.

" Send a fucking search party, Potter ", Draco snarled.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, and spoke. "Let's go"

" Where? " Ginny asked.

"To the ministry. Malfoy, you stay at home. Keep an eye out for Hermione, and if she comes back, then ask her to contact me. Here, keep my number with you just in case-" he handed him a bit of parchment"- And Ginny, you go back home"

" Harry! You can't leave me behind. At least take Malfoy with you"

Harry held up a hand.

" No, Gin. It's unsafe for you to apparate. Plus, it's better if he doesn't show up at the Ministry at this hour ", he reasoned.

"Take care, I love you ", Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead.

The Ministry was in chaos when Harry arrived. People were yelling and papers were flying everywhere.

" S'not true!"

"It can't be!"

Several people yelled.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, and waved his wand to send up yellow sparks in the air, and silence followed.

" What is going on in here? And what are you all doing here at this time?", he demanded.

He dreaded the answer. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

" Here ", an Auror came up and handed them a paper.

Harry's world shattered as he read what it said.

The Minister of Magic- found dead.

" No!", Harry yelled and crumpled the parchment in his fist.

" Who the fuck gave this to you?", he hissed.

"It was delivered to all Aurors. We reached here and ought to inform you, but suddenly these people barged in."

"This can't be true! She...she ", he was at a loss of words.

" She isn't dead ", he choked out.

His eyes stung, but he kept them wide open. He knew this was a lie. This couldn't be happening. She was on a date, Merlin's sake! This can't be true.

"Is there a...body? "He asked hesitantly.

The Auror shifted on his foot. " No, but this came along with one of the owls. He held up a transparent bag in which, Harry noticed, was a brown, curly strand of hair.

" Did you test it?" He asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

" Yes. And the result is positive." The Auror said before stalking off.

Harry felt his heart crush.

"No! No!", he yelled and pulled at his hair. People gathered around him, as the boy who lived crumpled to the floor, his world fading into darkness.

Draco slammed the door to the bathroom shut, and braced himself on the sink. Looking up, he found that his eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. He found himself back in 6th year when he felt as helpless as he felt right now, or in the dining hall when Astoria...

The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone. He paused, trying to hold back the strange feelings rumbling inside him, but he couldn't. A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. His chin trembled as if he was a small child. He breathed heavier than he ever had before.

He was gasping for air that simply wasn't there. His throat burned as he let out an anguished cry. Emotional pain flowed out of his every pore. From his mouth came a cry so raw that even his ears tingled. The three months that he had spent with her came rushing back. He clenched his eyes shut, and screamed when he recalled the time he had hit her.

He didn't even know where she was, but the look on Potter's face had told him a lot. If Potter was worried, then he definitely needed to be worried as well.

He dug his palms in his eyes, and threw his head back. He didn't even know why this was affecting him so much, or may be he did. But he wasn't going to admit it.

Yet.

Hermione coughed and blinked several times to get the smoke out of her sight. She tried to lift her arm, but winced when a sharp pain shot through it, and she realised with a start that she was blasted away. She could feel her clothes were on fire because of the heat on her back.

She tried to sit up again, but failed. Tears filled her eyes as she realised she probably didn't have much time left before the fire would engulf her completely. She thought about all the ones she loved.

Her parents. In Australia, believing that they're childless.

Ron, happily engaged to Pansy.

Harry and Ginny, happily married with a little Potter on the way.

Will they miss her?

A tear rolled down her cheek when she closed her eyes, and an image of a blonde man flashed through her mind.

Draco.

Another tear.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, and was horrified to realise that he might just be the last person she ever thought of. There was just a little time left. A broken smile graced her lips when she recalled their banter. She didn't know when it had happened, but she knew it had.

She had fallen for Draco Malfoy.

Fallen Hard.

Her thoughts drifted back to the first night when he had pulled her down on her lap and hugged her, thinking she was Astoria.

" I love you " his words, even if they weren't meant for her, sparked something inside of her. A glimmer of hope. A positive feeling.

An idea occurred to her, and she concentrated all her energy to think about the happy moments with the blonde.

She felt herself filling with magic, and she gasped.

" Expecto Patronum" it was soft, but a silver otter appeared out of nowhere and glided in front of her.

" Dr-draco...Heref-f-ford R-road, Eal-ling. Fa-r-rm house. Fir-re.", she said and laid her head on the rocky ground, feeling the increasing intensity of heat. She wished to stay alive. At least until he came.

She had yet to tell him how she felt.

Draco came out of the bathroom and sniffed. He raked a hand through his hair and entered her room.

Inhaling, he sighed.

Gardenia.

He couldn't let his thoughts wander down the dangerous path. She was alright. She had to be. He wasn't going to lay here and sniff her pillows, because he knew she'd come. She had to come. He closed the door, and turned around. He let out a startling shriek when he found a silver otter gliding towards him.

" What are you? "he meant to ask, but stopped dead when he heard it. Heard her.

'Dr-draco...Heref-f-ford R-road, Eal-ling. Fa-r-rm house. Fir-re.'

Draco cursed under his breath and darted out of the door, barefooted and wandless.

Ginny paced in front the fireplace, wringing her hands together. Harry still hadn't come home. It was almost 2 am now, and she couldn't help the feeling of dread that was creeping up. She decided to wait another 30 minutes and then she'd go and look for him.

After waiting for half an hour, Ginny grabbed her cloak and her wand before taking a deep breath, and disapparating.

Ginny sat by Harry's bedside, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hermione was gone.

Hermione was gone.

Harry grunted and Ginny grabbed his hand.

" Harry ", she croaked out.

" Gin ", he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to adjust his sight.

" Gin, what...Hermione? ", he whispered.

Ginny sniffed and shook her head, her tears falling on their joined hands.

Harry's lips quivered and he closed his eyes again. His phone rang and Ginny grabbed it.

" It's from an unknown number ", she told him.

Harry just shook his head, indicating that he didn't care.

Ginny picked up the call and her eyes widened when she heard who it was.

" Potter!"

"Malfoy! Where are you calling from?"

"Fuck! Head towards Hereford. She's there! ", he yelled.

" Who?!", Ginny stood up and Harry's eyes shot open.

" Granger! ", he said before he hung up.

Ginny's mouth opened and closed.

" Gin? ", Harry touched her shoulder.

" She's alive. Harry! Mione's alive!", she yelled before pulling him up to stand and grabbing their wands.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. " Where ?"

"Hereford", she said before they interlaced their fingers together, and rushed towards the exit.

 _ **Review please!!! Love reading them :)**_ **P.s for some silly reason, ff is not inserting the horizontal lines that i use to separate different scenes. I hope you understood what was happening where /**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You guysss, your reviews make my day. So much love for you all in return x. P.s i don't really like this chapter due to some personal reasons, but ya'll can still enjoy ;) xoxo**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Draco ran as fast as he could, like the winter breeze colliding into inanimate objects and crashing waves hitting the shore line. Like eagles soaring across indigo skies and a herd of cheetahs racing through verdant meadows. His blonde locks whipped back and forth behind him like a fiery tale as he flung himself over sharp rocks and heavy tree trunks. He didn't know where he was, but he had an idea of where to go.

He kept running, his feet scraping over the hard rocks and slicing open. But he didn't stop. He had to get there. If only he had a wand...

He gasped for breath as he came to halt in front of a large board.

 ** **Hereford****

"Granger!", he yelled.

He was sweating, his clothes and hair, slick with perspiration, clinging to his skin. He looked around and one area looked a bit brighter than the others.

 _F-fire_

He bolted towards his left and ran with all he had left inside him. The cold air slapped his cheeks mercilessly, and his breath came out as puffs. He reached a secluded area where there was only one Farmhouse.

And it was on fire.

Draco's heart stopped beating.

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived at Hereford and took off in the direction of a running man. They came to an abrupt halt when the man stopped in front of a farmhouse, and that's when Ginny noticed it was Draco Malfoy.

" Malfoy? ", Harry panted.

Draco turned to look at them and reality kicked in. She's in there. She's alive.

His eyes widened a fraction, and he sprinted in the direction of the farmhouse, not even stopping when he felt blood seeping out of his wounded feet.

Ginny began to cry hysterically at the sight and Harry had to hold her up to prevent her from falling.

" M-Malfoy!", she gasped yelled.

But Draco didn't stop.

And so she struggled out of Harry's hold and rushed towards the blonde.

" NO, GINNY", Harry yelled and took after her.

" Malfoy! Stop! " Ginny caught his shoulder just before he could reach the gates.

" Let go of me ", his words were meant to be sharp, but they came out as a plea.

" You need this ", Ginny said before pointing her wand at his feet and healing them, and holding her wand out to him.

Draco looked at it skeptically for a moment, but then took it.

" Thank you", he mumbled before throwing the gate open and stepping in the fire.

His blood began to boil when he took in the sight. There was fire everywhere. He couldn't see a thing! The smoke was choking him.

" Aguamenti", he said.

Nothing happened.

Frustrated, he yelled "AGUAMENTI" a gush of water burst out of the wand and he held it up to clear a narrow path.

" Granger! ", he yelled.

" Granger!", he yelled again and walked through what may have been a beautiful garden. He could see the burnt rose petals, and he felt his heart clench. He spotted something by his right foot and he picked it up.

10¾", vine wood, dragon heartstring.

Her wand.

He felt his heat clench painfully in his chest and he broke down. He fell on his knees, and screamed. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his whole face red, and he screamed at the very top of his lungs. His upper body and shoulders wracked with every sob that forced their way out, his chest rose and fell unevenly as he gasped for breath, and squeezed his eyes shut, balling his hands into fists each time he threw his head back to let out a blood curdling scream.

" Hermione! ", he yelled and pulled at his hair.

He held the wand up to prevent himself from catching fire, and a slight movement from his left caught his eye.

He stood up, wobbling on his feet, and made his way towards the left. His foot hit something and he cursed. He pointed the wand down to examine what it was.

And he froze.

His senses betraying him as he took in the lifeless, burnt body of Hermione Granger.

"Granger!", his eyes are wide awake now. He squatted down and picked her up, his heart beating frantically fast and missing beats every now and then. He dashed towards where he had come from and held both the wands up, before crashing into the gate, blasting it open and falling to the ground. He cradled her body carefully on top of his to prevent her from getting hurt and sat up straight.

He reached for her wrist, tears streaming down his face. He pressed his thumb in her pulse point and his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"You should go home now, Gin. ", Harry held her close, tears staining both of their cheeks.

" I don't want to " she sniffed.

"Neither do I. But you need rest, Gin. I'll come back after dropping you off.", he tried to sound as calm as could but his insides were churning.

" Okay ", she nodded.

With one last glance at the farmhouse behind them, they disapparated.

* * *

It was barely there, but it was. Draco felt relief wash over him like cold water on a sunny day.

He took his shirt off, and placed it on the road. He placed a cushioning charm on it before gently lowering Hermione on to it. He examined her face. One side was scraped and bloody, probably because of the rocky floor and the other was a lot better. It was burnt, Draco noticed, but not too badly.

He carefully lifted her up a little and undid the straps of her dress. A sob helplessly tore through his lips when he recalled their last encounter.

He carefully gathered what was left of the garment, and slid it down her shoulders. Now she was only in her undergarments and Draco could see just how much pain she must've endured. There were burns all over her front, marking her otherwise pale skin. He checked her pulse again, and his heart picked up pace when he realised it was less than before. He began to panic and an idea occurred to him. He lowered his head, and carefully placed his mouth on top of hers. He gave her his breath until he himself ran out of it and pulled away with a gasp.

He then wrapped his hand around his other hand which was clenched into a fist, and began to press down on her chest.

Her eyelids fluttered, and his heart.

"H-hermione", he choked out.

She opened her eyes and frowned, turning she found Draco staring at her. Relief washed over her when she realised she was alive.

" I'm a-alive" she whispered.

" Hermione!" Harry yelled and came running towards them.

Draco immediately felt possessive and placed the ruins of her dress on top of her body to cover her.

" Hermione! You're okay! You're alive! You did it, Malfoy!", Harry was beaming.

Hermione coughed. " I need w-water."

Draco conjured up a glass of water and helped her sit up. Harry watched in amusement as Malfoy lowered the glass to her lips and held it while she drank from it.

" Should I come with you ?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Just take me home. I feel like my my whole body was on fire."

" That's because it was ", Draco told her.

She just looked at him, unblinking.

 _ **Review, please! :)))**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Such lovely reviews! Thank you so much everyone x**_

 _ **For those asking, I update every Wednesday :) and sometimes, when I'm feeling too generous, i drop in a bonus chapter ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"I'll help you apparate home", Harry offered. Hermione nodded weakly and he lifted her up. " Hold on to my sleeve, Malfoy", he instructed.

The familiar tug of apparation engulfed them and then they were standing in Hermione's lounge.

Harry placed her on the couch and kneeled beside it. " Is there anything you need?", his green eyes shinning with unshed tears.

" No. G-go to G-gin " she told him, coughing out the words.

" I know I don't have to say this, since you proved it tonight, but take care of her". Harry told Draco and patted him on the back before disapparating.

Draco removed his dirty shirt and threw it on the floor. Silence ensued until he decided to break it.

"I'll get the burn healing paste", he said without meeting her eyes, and walked towards the cabinet in the kitchen. He hesitated, but went to his room and got a shirt with him, and then brought a clean cloth and some water in a bowl.

He returned to the lounge and she was staring at him.

He approached her, his eyes never leaving hers, and kneeled down on the floor beside the couch.

"You'll have to...to", he trailed off. How was he supposed to ask her to undress.

But she was the brightest witch of her age.

She removed the burnt clothes from her body and then lifted her arm to unclasp her bra. She winced due to the movement, and Draco grabbed her hand and placed it on the sofa, gently.

" I'll do it", he said nervously.

She licked her dry lips and nodded.

Draco cast his eyes down, and reached up behind her. Her face nuzzled against the crook of his neck when he lifted up her upper body. His heartbeat became fast as his hands slid down her bare back, searching for the strap. He felt her inhale sharply when he finally found what he was looking for, and unclasped her bra.

He pulled away, and her eyes were boring into his. He gulped, his throat bobbing up and down, before he pulled away completely and placed her head back on the cushion.

She lifted her arms and he slid the garment over her shoulders, and off.

Beautiful. Even burnt and covered in soot, she was beautiful.

He shook his head and rolled the lid off the tube. Squeezing some paste into his hand, he rubbed it between his hands before smothering it over her stomach. She winced and unknowingly, he winced too. He tried to apply minimal pressure as he worked his way up her collar bones, skillfully avoiding her breasts. For now.

He dipped the cloth into the bowl of water and lifted it up. He squeezed the excess water out of it and gently placed it on her right breast. Which was in front of his face. Literally.

He then proceeded to do the same to the other breast, lightly brushing the cloth to her skin. He was relieved to see just a small burn beneath her left breast, rest all of the blackness was the soot.

He cleaned her neck, and then hesitated before opening her legs and cleaning them one by one. Hermione inhaled sharply at the sensations and tried hard to focus on the pain.

Draco lifted her leg up and cleaned the inside of her thighs. He placed her legs down and then began to rub the burn healing paste on them. Hermione bit her lip when he came across a severe burn, but that didn't stop the whimper that escaped her.

Draco looked up, uneasiness evident in his eyes. " sorry", he mumbled before using his hand, instead of the cloth, to apply the paste on the burn.

And Hermione wished he'd just continue with the cloth.

* * *

After about an hour or so, Hermione was covered in the burn healing paste and Draco was still kneeling beside her, watching her.

The silence was unnerving, almost painful.

" Can...can you... _cough..._ cover me?" She asked softly.

Draco grabbed the shirt he had brought from his room and opened all of its buttons.

" Your back doesn't have many burns ", he reasoned before lifting her arms and sliding them into the shirt, leaving the front open.

She looked down at her legs and then up at him, trying to convey her message.

"That one burn on your right leg is quite severe and big. I would suggest if you didn't wear any...trousers" he said, his eyes downcast.

" I'll take you to your room ", he offered quietly.

He slid an arm behind her neck and the other under knees, and picked her up. She involuntarily leaned into him and relaxed against his chest.

Ironically, his warmth was cooling her.

Draco kicked her bedroom door open and entered. He carefully lowered her on to the bed and was about to turn when she called him.

" Mhmmm? ", he asked.

" It's chilly ", she told him with a shiver.

He mentally cursed himself and lit her fireplace. " I can cast a warming charm, if you'd like?"

Hermione nodded and he grabbed her wand and cast the charm, the air immediately turning warm around them.

" Anything else?", he asked.

She shook her head, her eyes trained on him.

Draco's hand had locked onto the doorknob when she called again. It was so soft and light that Draco thought he had imagined it.

" Yes ?" he asked, hoping she would say what he wanted her to say.

And she did.

" Stay "

He nodded, but left the room.

A lump formed in Hermione's throat, but it soon disappeared when he returned wearing a fresh pair of pyjamas, and climbed into bed with her.

"Draco...I " she began, but he placed his finger on her lips to silence her.

" Tomorrow, Granger. All questions and all answers. But today, sleep. You need it " he told her and placed his palm on her eyes to prevent her from opening them.

A small smile formed on her lips and a tear or two rolled down her cheeks, and soon her breathing evened out.

Once Draco was sure that she was asleep, he carefully lifted her right hand and brought it up to his lips. His lips brushed against her knuckles and then he interlaced their fingers togther, relishing in the way they fit together like pieces of jigsaw.

He placed their clasped hands on top of his heart and succumbed to slumber.

* * *

A distinct _pop_ was heard, and Ginny Potter ran towards drawing room.

" Harry! " she threw her arms around him, squishing her belly in the process.

"Did Draco find Mione? Is she okay ? "

Harry placed his hands on her tear stained cheeks and wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"He found her. She's alive and fine. " He kissed her soundly on the lips.

" Oh thank God!", Ginny broke down into sobs and hugged Harry tighter.

" Down stress yourself out, Gin" Harry said softly.

Ginny sniffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"How is she? Did you speak to her?"

"Yes, I did. We'll go see her in the morning. Mhmmm? "

Ginny nodded and let him pull her closer to him.

" I love you" he whispered, his shoulders shaking silently.

 _ **Please leave a review! :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Tadaaa! An early update because its Draco's birthday todayyyy!! Who's going to party? I am! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. They made me smile. WIDE. Thank you thank you thank you! Now onto the chapter!_**

 **OooOooO**

 **Chapter 21**

Hermione woke up to a searing pain in her legs and she whimpered. Turning, she found Draco sleeping peacefully. She felt her heart flutter when she saw their clasped hands over his heart.

The pain was excruciating, but she couldn't help but study him. He looked so...carefree. The lines on his forehead were smoothed out, and his lips were set in a straight line.

No sneer.

No smirk.

He looked angelic.

She whimpered when another wave of pain passed through her leg and shot up her spine.

"D-Draco" Hermione whispered.

He shifted on the bed but didn't wake up.

Hermione bit her lip from crying out loud and unclasped their hands. She then used that hand to tap on his chest.

" Drac-coo oooophh" she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he sat upright.

" Granger " his eyes were wide.

" Pain " she bit her lip to the extent that she cut through the skin and drew blood.

" Do you have any pain numbing potion ?" He asked her.

She nodded weakly.

Draco rushed towards the kitchen and opened the cabinet. He rummaged through it roughly, shoving everything aside, until he found the potion. He ran towards her and found her lying still.

His heart picked up pace and he began to panic. " Granger!", he shook her shoulders lightly.

She opened her eyes and relief washed over him. " Drink this" he held up the bottle. She took the bottle from him and downed it in one shot.

" Fuck Granger! what if you overdose?!"

"It's dilute, Malfoy"

She felt coldness seep through her when the potion started taking effect.

Draco sighed and sat beside her on the bed, leaning his head on the headboard.

" What time is it?", she asked.

" 7 in the morning ", he mumbled with dropping eyelids.

Hermione giggled and he raised a bemused brow at her.

" Nothing ", she said.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly and closed his eyes.

" Malfoy?"

"Mhmmm? "he asked , his eyelids still closed.

" You were worried ", she told him with a small smile.

By the time Draco's sleepy mind registered what she had implied, she was already asleep.

" Of course I was " he mumbled into the darkness, and grabbed her hand.

 **OooOooO**

" I can't believe you both!", Ron thrust out his finger accusingly at his sister and brother in law.

"It was all so sudden, Ronald. We panicked! Sorry for not thinking about informing you!", Ginny yelled.

" It's okay, Ron. She's okay. Hermione's okay.", Pansy pulled Ron into a hug and he began to cry silently.

Harry hugged Ginny to his side. "Don't yell, Gin. It isn't his fault. My reaction would've been the same."

Ginny said nothing, but nuzzled her face in his side.

"I'm going to see her ", Ron announced after pulling away and wiped his eyes.

" It's 8 am, R-"

"I don't fucking care! I want to see her, and I want to see her right now! ", he yelled.

" Fine!", Ginny raised her hands in surrender and huffed.

 **OooOooO**

" I told you its too early ", Ginny scolded Ron when they appeared in Hermione's lounge. All the lights were out.

" I just want to see her ", Ron reasoned and began to walk towards Hermione's bedroom.

" Should I knock? " he asked sheepishly.

Pansy rolled her eyes and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open.

However, the sight that met them was not something that they'd suspected.

Hermione lying in her bed, with Draco Malfoy sleeping beside her in a sitting position, and their hands joined in his lap.

Ginny squealed involuntarily, and the blonde's eyelids snapped open. The four of them backed away.

Draco sneered in the darkness and placed her hand on the bed, before making his way outside.

"What the bloody hell are you all weasels doing here ?", he hissed.

" Shut up, ferret!", the two women said at the same time and smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes at them.

" Let's not disturb Hermione, and go to the lounge ", Draco said in a low voice and motioned them all forward.

Once seated in the lounge, Draco offered to get them coffee and went to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of earshot, Pansy and Ginny squealed excitedly.

" He called her Hermione! "

" Oh bloody hell, not that again", Ron grimaced.

Harry put his head in his hands and chuckled.

Women will be women.

" So, why did you feel the need to ruin my perfect morning by showing your faces ?" Draco drawled.

" Perfect morning, eh Draco? ", Pansy smirked at him.

" Shut it, Pans. I know you're all here to see Granger, but she's asleep. So, drink up your coffees and leave. "

"Are you always this charming, Malfoy? " Ginny asked.

Draco raised his brows.

"Malfoy! ", they all turned at the sound of her voice.

Draco dashed towards her bedroom and the rest followed suit.

He entered the room and found her sitting on the bed, her hands clutching her head. " Granger. What is it?", he asked her.

She looked up and her face was tear stained. Draco felt a strain on his heart and he reached for her.

" Are you okay ?"

She sniffed and nodded.

" Yeah. Just...", she broke down.

Draco grabbed her hand and rubbed it between his own.

" Hermione! " Ron rushed to her side and engulfed her in his arms.

" You're alright! Merlin they gave me a real fright in the morning! " he rubbed her back, oblivious to the grey eyes that were glaring at him.

" Be careful weasel, she hasn't recovered " Draco butted in.

Ron ignored the blonde, but pulled away slightly.

" How are you feeling now ?"

" A lot better. But it's just...oh god!" She began to cry again.

" Oh Mione!" Ginny and Harry joined them on the bed and hugged her.

" It's over now, Mione. It's gone " Ginny ran her hands through her hair.

" How could I have been so stupid ?", she hiccupped.

" What actually happened? " Ron asked.

Draco's ears perked up.

" I...I don't know" she whispered.

"Go on, Mione. Was it intentional ? Where was Lankort ?", Ginny pushed.

Hermione began to cry harder at his name and Draco's hands clenched into fists.

"Everything was going fine " she began and everybody else went quiet.

"I didn't notice earlier, but he seemed nervous throughout the dinner. I thought...I thought may be he was just nervous for no reason at all." She paused.

Ginny grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"We had finished eating so I...so I went to stand, but then he...he grabbed my wrist and asked me to stay."

"Fuck! And you did!" Draco swore.

Pansy pinched his arm.

"There was something in his eyes that made me want to stay ", she told him.

Draco turned away from her, his lips twisting into a sneer.

" And then what happened ?" Harry asked softly.

" I noticed something was wrong when he...when he started smiling."

"All of a sudden ?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

" Freak "

Ginny glared at Ron and squeezed Hermione's hand, urging her to continue.

"I was reaching for my wand when he disarmed me " she took a deep breath, and continued. " He said he was sorry and he threw my wand away, before he disapparated..and..and there was a blast...hiccup...everything caught fire and I ducked under the table. Nothing was working Harry. I couldn't...I couldn't perform wandless...I felt so helpless " she cried, her body wracking with every sob as she broke down.

Harry's own eyes watered and he pulled her into his chest, burying his face in her curls. Ginny joined them by laying her head on Harry's shoulder, and wrapping an arm around Hermione. Her eyes were squeezed shut as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ron sat at the corner of the bed, his head in his hands, and his shoulders shaking. Pansy pulled him into her, and let him cry until his eyes dried down.

Draco.

Draco stood in the corner of the room, his back to them. His chest heaved with every breath he took, and it took him everything in him to control the string of curses at the tip of his tongue.

Draco Malfoy was going to find the Lankort Bastard and set him on fire. _Sorry_ his arse.

 **This was a bit of a filler kinda chapter. I know. I know. Next one will be better x** **Review!!! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**EARLY UPDATE CUZ MY FINALS ARE OVER! I LOVE YOU ALL x**

 **OooOooO**

 **Chapter 22**

"How did you do it?" He asked quietly.

" Do what ?"

" Your patronus " he said.

By thinking about you.

" It was just an idea. I wasn't sure it would work." She bit her lip, drawing his attention.

"A wandless patronus is almost impossible to conjure for an ordinary witch or wizard"

Hermione bit her lip harder, not knowing whether he was complimenting her or not.

"What's your patronus?" She desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Ragdoll cat. " He replied after a moment of hesitation.

"Though I was only able to produce it once" he chuckled without any humour.

She wondered what could make him so happy.

Astoria.

She cleared her throat. " Right"

"Why didn't you send the patronus to Potter?" He asked.

Her breathing laboured. She was dreading this question. How could she answer a question without knowing the answer?

" I-i figured you'd be awake. Didn't want to disturb Harry. "

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"His wife was with me, and she was going to stay with me until you returned." He pointed out.

Hermione licked her dry lips.

"I don't know" she admitted in a whisper.

Thankfully, he didn't press.

 **OooOooO**

"Who's handling the Ministry, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Mr. Lee suggested I do it, so for the time being I am. And Auror Charles is leading the Aurors. " He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hermione but her lip guiltily. " I'm s-"

"Don't you fucking apologise, Granger" Draco snapped, effectively shutting her up.

" Don't be daft, Hermione. You're staying at home until we find who this Lankort guy was. But first, I need to know what he looks like. "

"Brown eyes. Brown hair- looked like a nest really. Pointed nose. Baggy clothes. Cheap watch" Draco began to describe the man.

Hermione quirked up an eyebrow.

" Looks like you were watching him more closely than I ever did."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. " Yes, you didn't watch him closely at all " his words were simple, but his tone was accusing.

" Okay okay! Hermione, perhaps I can see your memories? " Harry interfered.

" No " Draco snapped.

"Excuse me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

" You haven't fucking gotten over it yet, Granger. I doubt seeing him again would do you any good. " He retorted.

" I can handle myself well, Malfoy. I'm not as fragile as you think I am." She bit back.

" What is wrong with you both? Hermione, I think he's right. I'll just see his memories since he has watched him more closely. You need rest, and we know you aren't fragile. You're the most brave woman we know."

" Talk about yourself, Potter " Draco sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes. " Have fun with him, Mione. " He said before disapparating with a crack.

" Why are you in such a foul mood?" Hermione asked him, her eyes narrowing.

" When have I ever been in a good mood around the golden trio ?" He spat.

Hermione looked at him in shock. His tone was cold, like the old Malfoy.

" I don't know what happened, but I'd like to go back to the way we were...acquaintances. ...If it's something that I did, then I'm sorry"

" STOP FUCKING APOLOGISING, GRANGER!" Draco yelled before he stormed towards his room, and slammed the door shut.

Hermione sat there alone, willing her tears to stay at bay.

Draco entered his room and braced himself on the dresser.

What was happening? What was happening? Why did he suddenly feel so strongly towards her? Just like he felt for Astoria. Felt. When did he allow his heart to leave Astoria? Why didn't her name trigger any memories? Why was Granger haunting his dreams now? Why not Astoria?

He squeezed his eyes shut, a million questions running through his head.

And there was only one answer.

"I love Hermione Granger " he whispered to the devastated man staring at him through the mirror.

 **OooOooO**

Harry arrived at Hermione's house in the evening, and Draco opened the door.

" Potter " he nodded curtly.

" Malfoy " Harry gave him a tiny smile.

" Is Mione up?"

Draco nodded and stepped aside.

" Harry! " Hermione threw herself at him.

Harry rubbed her back. " How are you feeling ?" He asked.

" I'm good. Any news ?" She asked after pulling away.

"Yeah. I had Trillick make a sketch of him after viewing Malfoy's memories."

They had a silent agreement of not saying the bastard's name.

"I've asked all Heads to spread the word. Hopefully by tomorrow we'll know if he ever worked in the ministry. "

" That's good news, Harry."

Draco snorted in the background, earning a glare from Hermione.

" Not everyone is as loyal as you Gryffindors"

Harry bit his right cheek from the inside.

"True, but that's our only option. We can't force veritaserum down their throats now, can we?"

Draco sighed and retreated to his room.

"Did something happen, Mione?" Harry asked her once they were seated in the lounge.

" Something? "

" Between er...you and Malfoy "

Hermione froze.

" N-no. Nothing. Why are you asking ?" She tried to sound casual, but the look on Harry's face told her that he knew her better.

"Nothing" he said with a tiny smirk. His expression turned serious as he said the next sentence "We're all always with you, Hermione. You know that, don't you?" He placed a hand on her knee.

Hermione inhaled sharply and looked at him gratefully. " I do"

They both looked at each other before breaking down into a fit of giggles and laughter.

" You do?" Harry asked, panting.

" I do" she laughed.

Meanwhile in his bedroom, Draco Malfoy was thinking about life.

About her.

About life.

Pretty much the same thing.

"What do I do now?" He asked himself.

Tell her

"No! I can't do that. That's out of question"

He felt his inner self frowning.

Why

"Because she's Granger " he admitted in a whisper and placed his head in his hands.

How the hell did this happen?

One more night

He promised himself.

 **OooOooO**

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It was time to think.

Astoria.

He tried to think about every happy memory he could gather. He tried to remember the time he told her he loved her. The time when she said she loved him too. Their first time with each other. Her pregnancy.

He thought about everything, and then felt a tear roll down his cheek as he sighed resignedly. Nothing. He felt absolutely nothing more than a mere moment of happiness.

Then he thought about Granger. He didn't even know where to start. The first time he saw her? He smiled when he recalled what she looked like. Buck teeth, bushy hair and that sassy I'm Hermione Granger look. The punch that he had received in third year made him laugh. The Yule Ball. Draco couldn't wipe the grin off his face when he recalled Pansy scrunching up her nose. " No wonder why she didn't come with weasel bee. She has a good body under those baggy robes"

And now she was marrying that weasel bee.

He smiled when he recalled her face flushing when partners were twirled to exchange and she had landed straight into his arms. She had looked up at him with innocent eyes that held a promise. A bad sort of promise, of course. The try something funny and your balls are whoosh kind of promise.

He smiled unknowingly as he closed his eyes and he imagined the feel of her in his arms. He wondered why he didn't feel anything back then. She was...is...beautiful. She's unique.

He recalled the feel of her fingertips on his neck and goosebumps appeared along the length of his arms.

He inhaled deeply as he remembered her intoxicating smell. He shuddered involuntarily as he recalled how beautiful she looked on the day...how soft her skin felt...how goosebumps had erected on her back as he had trailed his fingers on her back.

He opened his eyes to find himself staring at a blonde man in the mirror. A man whose face was bright with happiness and joy. A man who had just relived his precious memories. A man who was in love.

" I'm sorry, Tori" he whispered.

What he had with Astoria wasn't love. It was affection, attraction and care. But, it wasn't love.

This. This was love. This is love. A small smile graced his lips as he laid his head on the pillow.

" I love Hermione Granger" he whispered before succumbing to slumber.

 ** _I hope you guys liked this chapter!! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! Spolier: There's a plot twist in the next chapter. Any guesses? ;)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Tadaaa!!! The most awaited chapter of this story! okay okay, may be not the MOST, but certainly a highly requested one! Leave me a review to let me know what you thought! I love reading 'em ;) Don't even ask me why this update was so early...Let's just say that someone was feeling generous :'D_** **Thank you to those who reviewed/ favourite-d/ followed this story. I love you :))**

 **Chapter 23**

Hermione woke up to the smell of burning toast. She rubbed her eyes to rid them of the sleep, and walked out of her room. Glancing around, she found Draco Malfoy in the kitchen. She shook her head and went to the bathroom, a tiny smile playing at her lips. She loved seeing him work.

After freshening up, she found Draco waiting for her outside her bedroom door. " Yes?" She asked.

" I made breakfast" he held up the tray.

" Burnt toasts ?" She asked him with a tiny smirk, her hands on her hips.

" I like burnt toast, Granger. Yours aren't burnt"

Hermione took the tray from him. " Thank you"

She was about to go inside her room when Draco called her.

" Yes?"

" I shouldn't have snapped at you "

Hermione tried to hide her smirk.

" Are you apologising, Malfoy ?"

Draco smirked. " In your dreams, Granger. I just think I shouldn't have yelled at you. "

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

" Whatever, Malfoy"

 **OooOooO**

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she ran throughout the house, looking for her husband.

" Merlin's beard! Ginerva Potter, you are not supposed to be running!" Harry yelled back as he appeared at the end of the hall.

" Harry! He...he" Ginny panted.

Harry caught her in his arms and guided her towards the study.

" Sit down, Gin " Harry helped her onto the chair.

" And now tell me what happened? "

Ginny gave him the widest and brightest of smiles. "James Potter just kicked! Harry, I felt him! His tiny toes...on my belly...In my belly..." she felt a tear roll down her face.

Harry pressed his face into her belly, trying to muffle the helpless sob that threatened to escape him.

His Child.

Their child.

Real.

 **OooOooO**

Hermione was making dinner when an owl arrived at her window.

" Hello little fella" she greeted it.

The owl hooted in response and lifted it's leg up. Hermione untied the letter and gave it a treat before shutting the window and walking towards the lounge.

Draco was watching Scooby Doo on the Teely fision. Hermione grinned at him before plopping down on the couch beside him.

She unrolled the paper and found that it was the Prophet. The headline read:

 _Lady Malfoy attacked._

She froze.

Narcissa Malfoy was found unconcious in Malfoy Manor earlier today. Her injured body was found in the shed where, luckily, the young Malfoy's personal elf lived. The elf reported that the wards were not breeched, so the attack was launched by someone who had legal access to the Manor.

No other personels were available to comment. She has been admitted to St. Mungos, but contact details have been kept confidential due to security reasons.

The temporary Minister of Magic, Mr. Harry James Potter, was reported to have been seen outside Mungos. First Ms. Granger and now Mrs. Malfoy. What's the relationship between the two? Are they a part of the same case? Or are the timings clashing horribly ?

Stay tuned to the Prophet for daily updates.

-Senior Writer

Signed Marie Louis

Hermione took a deep breath, and with shaky hands, folded the paper before placing it in her pant pocket. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she eyed the blonde man in front of her. The man who had somehow become the love of her life. Draco Malfoy. How much more did he have to suffer before he could finally live in peace?

Draco noticed the look on her face and pressed the mute button. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and cleared her throat.

" Spit it out " he said.

"What?" She asked, baffled.

" You want to say something, Granger" It wasn't a question.

Hermione took in a deep, shaky breath.

" M-malfoy" she began.

Draco was watching her curiously until he noticed her eyes shining with tears. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

" Go on" he insisted.

She pulled out the parchment from her pocket and held it out for him. He eyed it varily before accepting it. She watched his eyes widen as he took in the information about his mother.

" Fuck!" He swore.

" Fuck fuck fuck!" He pulled at his hair.

Hermione grabbed his hands. " Draco ! Stop."

" No, no no no! She isn't dead, is she?" He asked, his wide eyes held hope.

Hermione felt her own brows crease. "She's at Mungos. She's alive. Let's go see her."

"Fuck no! I-i can't! " he was growing wilder and Hermione recognised this look from his previous breakdown at the Potters.

" Draco, listen to me. Your mother is fine. She's alive! She's safe now." She cupped his face in her hands and spoke.

He shook his head, sniffing.

" No, no! She isn't fine! She isn't safe!" He yelled and a tear rolled down his pale cheeks.

Hermione felt one of her own break through as she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze

"We can go see her right now"

"No I fucking cannot see her, Granger!" He yelled and pulled away from her.

Hermione stood up behind him. " And why the hell not?"

He turned around to face her, his cheeks tear stained and chest heaving.

" Because I can't "he whispered, a sound so broken and innocent that Hermione couldn't help it. She looped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. His frantic heart rate told Hermione that he was still in a state of panic.

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Magnificent; he was magnificent, glorious. "Everything is going to be alright " she whispered when she saw another tear escape his eyelid.

He sniffed. "It's n-never alright. Even that day" he trailed off.

Hermione's heart picked up pace.

" What day ?" She asked softly.

" I thought I had lost you, Hermione" he blurted out.

Hermione felt her heart miss a beat. Hermione. Her name had never felt so beautiful.

"You'll not lose anyone now" she whispered before she threw caution to the wind, and placed her lips on top of his.

He responded immediately and guided his hands up into her curls. His heart exploded in his chest as he relished in the smoothness of Hermione Granger's lips, the taste of Hermione Granger's lips. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. Her lips were soft, warm and moist around his.

She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she tangled her hands in his blonde locks and tugged him closer still. He was everything she had imagined he'd be, and everything she hadn't. He was strange. He was home.

She sighed against him and he swallowed it. One of his hands travelled down the length of her body before finally resting on her hip bone. She felt something wet against her cheek and was startled to realise that they were both crying. She felt him hiccup so she went to remove her lips from his, but he bit onto her lip, forcing her to stay.

" Not going " she mumbled against him before trailing kisses along the corners of his mouth, towards his jaw. His eyes were closed when she looked up at him. She grabbed his hand and led him towards her room. She kicked the door open and they both stumbled inside.

Hermione fell on top of him as he threw himself on her bed and pulled the covers above them. He placed feather-light kisses all over her face and she traced lazy circles on his shirt-covered back. He drew her closer and tucked his face in her curls. She heard him sniff, and then felt the wetness seep through her hair.

 ** _Who else likes burnt toast? [shhhh. I do xD]_** ** _Sooo, THEY KISSED!!!! IM SO HAPPY. ARE YOU HAPPY? THEN REVIEW!!! XD IM SO SUBTLE, AREN'T I?_** ** _LOVE YOU GUYS!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Argh you guys!! Why you gotta be so _damn_ sweet? Im so overwhelmed by the response. So much love for you, my lovelies! P.s someone asked how long this story was going to be, and the answer is Thirty-Five Chapters! I can't wait for ya'll to read them! Love x

 **Chapter 24**

Draco woke up to the sound of chirping birds. Opening his eyes, he squinted to adjust to thebright sunlight entering through the open window. He looked down and found Hermione sleeping peacefully in his arms. A smile graced his elegant features as he took in the sight of her. Beautiful.

Merlin! how had he never realised it before?

And last night...He hoped she wouldn't freak out.

" Are you done staring at me, Malfoy?" He heard her mumble.

Draco gave her a throaty chuckle. "Not yet" he replied.

Hermione lifted her head from his chest and smiled lazily at him. " Sleep well?"

"Better than I've in days" he admitted. " I want to see my mother...If you're available, of course."

" Of course I am, Draco! We'll go after breakfast" she told him before climbing out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

Draco.

He felt himself grinning.

 **OooOooO**

They arrived at St. Mungos at 2 pm. The receptionist greeted Hermione and eyed Draco varily.

"We're here to see Mrs. Malfoy"

"Oh but Ms. Granger, she is not allowed any visitors. "

"I'm her son, you dolt woman! Not a visitor" Draco snarled at her.

Hermione grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"Contact Harry. I'm sure he'll have no problem with us meeting Mrs. Malfoy"

"Okay" the girl said before glaring at Draco and walking away.

She came back after ten minutes, a scowl marring her face.

" He said you could meet her" she informed them.

Draco smirked at her and sauntered towards the door, leaving Hermione behind to shake her head.

However, Draco's confidence soon faded when they reached the door.

" Go on" Hermione encouraged.

Draco looked at her and swallowed.

Inhaling deeply, he pushed the door open. The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected.

His arm shot out in front of Hermione, as if protecting her from the curly haired witch in front of him.

Hermione reached up and grabbed his arm, lowering it.

" Draco. That's not... It isn't...she's Dromeda"

Draco looked at her with hooded eyes and then back to the woman.

"I'm Andromeda Tonks" the woman stood up and introduced herself.

Draco swallowed and shook her offered hand. " I apologise, but the resemblance is uncanny. "

"It's quite alright" she assured him with a tiny smile.

" How are you, Hermione dear?" She then proceeded to hug Hermione.

Draco looked in front of him and found his mother on the bed. She was as pale as the sheets and still unconcious.

" How is she?" Hermione asked Andromeda and pointed towards the bed.

"She's a lot better now. Woke up screaming in the morning. She has no recollection of how she ended up here. " She sighed.

" So, you mean the attacker wiped out her memories? " Hermione asked nervously.

" Just of the attack. Who could it be?" Andromeda's eyes began to water.

Draco sat at the edge of his mother's bed and took her cold hand in his own.He was going to find out who was behind these attacks. And when he did, he wouldn't let that bastard live.

 **OooOooO**

Narcissa woke up to the sound of hushed whispers. She opened her eyes and blinked. Mungos?

She looked around and gasped, gaining the attention of the people around her.

" Draco! Dromeda! " she exclaimed and tried to sit up.

"Lay back, mum" Draco came up and helped her into a more comfortable position.

" Dr-draco. It's you. It's really you" she cupped his face as her eyes began to water.

Draco placed his hands atop of hers, his gaze falling to the floor, guiltily.

" Yes it's me" he said softly.

" I missed you so much!" She cried and pulled him into a hug.

" And you! Dromeda! How...?" She trailed off, not knowing what to say to her long lost sister.

"I'm glad you're okay, Cissy" Dromeda came and sat beside her.

" You're my only family left." She whispered before her tears began to fall.

Narcissa let go of Draco and threw her arms around her sister's neck.

" I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept repeating as the sisters cried and took comfort in each other's arms.

Draco glanced up and found Hermione standing awkwardly in the corner.

" Granger" he called.

She jumped, startled and then glared at him.

He grinned at her and held his hand out. She walked towards him and stopped when she was right in front of him.

"Hop on" he told her.

She raised her brows when she understood what he meant.

" On your lap?" She asked incredulously.

" No, Granger. On the floor." He scoffed.

She let her lips tug upwards.

" We're in the hospital, Draco."

"Draco, am I ?" He asked with a sly grin.

Hermione's cheeks reddened.

" We'll talk about it."

" When? "He asked.

"Not now" she hissed and chanced a glance towards the two sisters. They were still busy crying their hearts out. Good.

"Then let's go home."

Home.

" Draco! Your mother was attacked!"

"Yes, but she's fine now. "

" But we can't leave like this!"

"Oh, but I think we can"

" Dra-"

"Mother, I'll come and see you again. Soon" he promised.

" Take care, Draco. I love you"

"I love you, too" he told her before grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her outside.

" This was very oomphh" she was cut short when a pair of smooth, moist lips pressed to hers.

" You talk too much." Draco said and then continued to drag her.

Hermione's mind spun in circles.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy kissed.

Draco Malfoy kissed me.

Draco Malfoy kissed me in public!

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of blue eyes had watched this whole encounter.

 **OooOooO**

They appeared in her bedroom and Hermione looked at him nervously.

" Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're about to tell me off. I did nothing wrong!" He told her like a child would justify his action.

"Draco...It...It was inappropriate. "

" inappropriate? " he asked incredulously.

She nodded.

" How was that inappropriate, Hermione? "He asked.

She could feel his temper rising, and her heartbeat accelerating.

Hermione.

"We went there for your mother, Draco!"

"And we saw her. She's fine!"

"But we don't even have a clue who could be behind the attack!"

"Well forgive me for trying not to lose my temper! Forgive me if I was trying to take my mind off it! Looks like you want me to wallow in grief!"

Hermione swallowed.

One day together and they were fighting.

One day.

"I'm sorry. But that was still inappropriate, Draco."

Draco's eyes were fixed on her and the muscles in his jaw twitched.

"Don't Draco me if you feel so bad after a kiss!"

A kiss?

She felt like she had been slapped in the face.

" Kiss?" She asked incredulously.

" Yes. The oh so very inappropriate kiss" he snarled.

" Oh stupid ferret!" She said and without warning, threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. She nibbled, sucked and licked, and pulled away breathless.

" I wasn't talking about the kiss" she breathed out.

Draco's face was flushed, his lips swollen. He stared at her with an intensity that made her want to melt.

" I was talking about leaving the hospital" she admitted.

The crease between his brows disappeared and he smirked.

" I knew it. No girl could ever complain after getting kissed by me"

Hermione playfully pushed him away. "Oh shush, you prat! "

" Your favorite prat" he smirked at her.

Hermione's face flushed and Draco swallowed thickly.

" So.." he began.

" So?" She asked with a hint of nervousness.

" Are we a thing then?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

Hermione smiled a bit shyly. " It's weird. We're weird, but I'm willing to give it a try."

" Hermione Granger willing to _try_ with Draco Malfoy. Looks like Skeeter's birthday came early."

 **Don't forget to review, my loves! Have a good day xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** So very grateful for the love! For those asking, this story is going to be 35 chapters long. I might do an epilogue as well, but I'm not too sure. What do you guys think? Do you usually like epilogues? Anyhoooo, we'll get to that part when we reach the last chapters :D Now onto the chapter!

 **Chapter 25**

Her back hit the wall and she slid down it, shaking her head all the while. Her feet ached, her stomach churned and her eyes stung. She tried to fight back tears, but one after the other escaped. They gushed forth like water from behind a dam and spilled down her cheeks and neck.

She never thought things would take such a drastic turn. Never thought that he'd leave her just like that. Didn't she mean anything to him? Didn't he promise her a happily ever after?

She let her head drop onto her knees and hugged them closer to her chest. Her heart ached. Ached so much that she felt it thudding outside it's cage. He had looked so normal. So _so_ normal. How? Did she actual mean that little to him? How could he have kissed _her_?

She squeezed her eyes shut as she fought hard to get the image of him kissing her, out of her mind. She let out a wailing sob. "Draco! " she yelled into her hand as she bit into it, drawing blood.

This wasn't working out. She had to find someone who'd help her. This tosser was of no help. At least not any longer. With a new sense of determination and a glimmer of hope, she stood back up, wobbling on her wounded feet, and made her way towards the shop at the corner.

 **OooOooO**

" Feeling better now?" Draco asked his mother as he settled into the chair beside her bed.

"A lot better. " She smiled up at him.

Draco smiled back and just grabbed her hand, holding it tight.

" How have you been?" She asked as she studied him closely.

" Good" he tried to sound casual, but she was his mother and didn't miss the glimmer of genuine happiness in his eyes.

" Where's Ms. Granger? " She asked knowingly.

Draco's head snapped up at her name. " Oh...she's with Potter. Discussing something."

" Is that why there's an Auror outside our door?" She asked with distaste.

Draco sighed. " Yes"

" Are you happy?" She asked him.

He looked at her and scoffed.

" Don't, Draco. I can see it and you know it" she told him

He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

" Honestly? Yes" he admitted with a smile.

Narcissa smiled back at him. " Ms. Granger is a very intelligent and beautiful young woman. "She agreed.

Draco's eyebrows rose.

" Ms. Granger? "

" Isn't she the reason behind your happiness?" She asked with a tiny smirk.

Draco's eyes widened. " It's scary."

" What is?"

"You know me too well. "

Narcissa laughed.

" I just wish this hadn't happened. All these attacks" she admitted with a sigh.

" True. But I'm going to find out who's behind it."

"Do you think it's related? The attack on Ms. Granger and-"

"Definitely. It's someone who's trying to get to me. "

" Does anybody know about you and her?" Narcissa asked with a frown.

Draco looked at her, unblinking.

" No. Even we didn't know about us until 2 days ago."

"Then whoever it is, is closer to you than you think."

This phrase sent shivers down Draco's spine.

 **OooOooO**

" The Aurors are trying their best, Hermione, but the attacker hasn't left a single trace behind."

" But Harry, can't they trace the attackers magic?"

Harry sighed. " I'm afraid no. The attackers made sure to wipe out all evidence,including his/her magic."

Hermione bit her lip and concentrated hard.

"There must be something."

"We're trying, Hermione. We really are" Harry grabbed both of her hands.

"But you have to be patient."

Hermione sighed and dropped her head on his shoulder. "I know... but I can't just...I don't want him to go through anything else." She admitted out loud.

Harry smirked into her hair.

" You care about him, don't you?" He asked softly.

" Yes" she admitted and then froze. She pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. He was smirking!

" I mean..."

"Yes, you mean?" He prompted.

She licked her lips. " You already know" she admitted softly.

Harry smiled at her. "We all do. So...are you both dating ? " he grimaced at the last word.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "We've decided to give it a try."

" Pansy won"

"Won what?"

"She and Ginny had a bet. "

"Oh?"

" Ginny said you'd wait until he was completely free. Pansy said you wouldn't. "

Hermione laughed. " Oh god. Those two!"

Harry grinned and then his face turned serious. " I'm really happy for you, Hermione. You've finally found someone you like and someone who likes you...After...you know...Ron."

Hermione smiled at her friend.

" I'm happy for me, too. But I wouldn't go as far as saying that he likes me" she chuckled half heartedly.

Harry grabbed her hand. " He does. Trust me, he does."

She looked up into his green eyes and could only see honesty.

" You didn't see him when..." he trailed off.

" When? "

"When that farmhouse...he was devastated...I can't believe I'm saying this, but Malfoy...He was more worried than anybody else. He cried, Hermione. He cried so much that it made Ginny cry. He was going to run into the fire without a wand. You probably don't remember, but his feet were literally sliced open. He had bruises all over his face and arms. I...I felt like I had betrayed you, Hermione. I had never seen such a devastated man in my whole life."

Harry finished, his eyes downcast and shoulders shaking lightly.

Hermione's eyes were wide and glossy.

Draco cried.

She felt a teardrop leave her eye.

" I love him" she admitted out loud.

Harry heard it, but he already knew that she did.

 **OooOooO**

" How's Mrs. Malfoy now?" Ginny asked Harry as she snuggled up closer to him.

Harry looped his arm around her waist and tugged her closer.

" She's fine now. But they're still keeping her under observation for a day."

She hummed, the sound vibrating off his chest.

" And how's Mione?"

"In love." Harry grinned.

Ginny pulled away and sat upright.

" Did she tell you something that you were supposed to tell me?" She asked him with narrowed eyes.

Harry held up his hands in surrender. " I didn't know that you didn't know."

"What is it, Potter?"

'Pop'

"She's dating Draco Malfoy"

"What?!" Ginny shrieked.

Ron and Pansy entered the lounge. Ron's face was passive, but Pansy's face showed exactly what she was feeling. " YES!" she yelled and threw her fist in the air.

Ginny rushed towards Pansy and enveloped her into a hug. The girls began to jump up and down, excitedly.

" It was about time! " Ginny exclaimed.

" That it was, but now you owe me 20 galleons, Mrs. Potter"

"Take 30!" Ginny yelled as she began to twirl in the middle of the room, happy for her best friend.

" Aunt Mione is dating ferret boy!" She placed her hand on her bulging belly and yelled.

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

 _Women._

 **So wotchu thought about this chapter? Leave me a review?**

 **Oh! And also...I'm going to be publishing a new chapter twice a week!! So keep your eyes peeled every Tuesday and Thursday! Love x**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** You guys are beautiful! I love you all, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for the love and support you guys have shown me. For those of you who are new, I update every Tuesday and Thursday. Also, this story is going to be 35 chapters long. Okay, bye.

 **OooOooO**

 **Chapter 26**

Harry Potter was a halfblood, but people forgot that he had grown up with muggles. He stared at the wand in his hand as he waited for the clock to strike 7.

" Mr. Harry Potter, you are being called inside" a young woman in her early twenties stepped up in front of him.

Harry thanked her before he took a deep breath, and entered the room she had pointed towards.

" Morning Mr. Potter" a man, probably in his fifties, greeted him.

" Morning, inspector." Harry smiled nervously. This could go wrong. Horribly wrong.

"What can I help you with?" The man asked, his voice kind.

" Err actually...I want to test this wa...I mean this piece of wood..For fingerprints."

The man looked at him, a curious glint in his eyes.

" This piece of wood, you say? May I know the reason?"

"Yes, sure. Err...my wife. ..she's lost ..and she likes to collect..wood. I found this where I last saw her...so I was hoping if you could check if it has her fingerprints" he could have pulled the pistol from the inspector's pants and shot himself.

He really needed to take lying lessons.

Why hadn't he thought about this before?

However, the man seemed to have believed him. Either that, or he was a very good actor.

" Give it to me" he took the wand from him and walked towards a small door. " Wait outside, Mr. Potter"

Harry could only nod and it wasn't long before the man came out, a baffled look on his face.

"This is Hermione Granger's wand!" He exclaimed.

Harry froze.

" Wh-" he cleared his throat"- what ?"

Sweat broke out on his forehead.

But the man smiled.

" Don't worry, Mr. Potter. Your secret is safe with me. I'm very glad to be of service. I hope Ms. Granger is doing well."

Harry was stunned.

" Yes " he breathed out.

The man smiled one last time before taking his seat behind the desk.

"This wand...It has your fingerprints, of course, and Ms. Granger's. It also has Draco Malfoy's. " the man said Draco's name with a question in his eyes.

" He's trustable" Harry assured the man. He was still stunned as to how the man could tell whose fingerprints they were.

" There's also a hint of something...A woman..."

"A woman?" Harry asked confusedly.

" Yes" the man seemed deep in thought.

" Well who is it?" Harry asked.

The man sighed. " It was very faint and very old, so I couldn't take a good look. But they were a woman's. Definitely. "

Harry sighed. " can you tell how old it is?"

"Two weeks" the man offered without hesitation.

" How do you know?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

" Ahh, Mr. Potter, I'm a wizard, you see. I use muggle tools and combine it with my magic to investigate. It's quite a long and complicated process, really. Please do tell me if you require something else"

"No, that would be it. Thank you very much, inspector." He smiled gratefully at the man.

"Inspector Charles Jacob Ollivander."

" Ollivander...?"

" Yes" the man smiled at Harry.

" He was my father. "He said with a sad smile.

Harry swallowed and nodded. He picked up Hermione's wand from the table and was about to stand up, when the man spoke again.

" My son... He's quite a huge fan of yours. If you'd please" he held out a paper and pen.

" It'd be my pleasure" Harry said with a smile before signing it off.

" Thank you again." He said before exiting.

 **OooOooO**

She was watching him. She hadn't intended on doing so, but _he_ had reported about Potter's strange behaviour. She followed him as he exited the muggle building. Aiming her wand at him, she whispered. " Petrificus Totalus"

But Harry Potter wasn't the Head Auror for no reason. He ducked in time and around sharply.

His inhale was sharp through his teeth when his eyes found hers. But before he could utter a single word, she took advantage of his confused state and whispered. " Imperio"

 **OooOooO**

" You. Naughty. Little. Thing!!" Ginny Potter yelled as she hugged her best friend tight, and punctuated each letter with a squeeze.

"Good morning to you too, Gin" Hermione teased.

Ginny pulled away, her eyes beaming with the happiness she felt for her best friend.

" I'm supposed to be mad at you for hearing it from Harry, and not from you. But, I'm TOO happy to be mad!"

" Good for me then" Hermione smiled at the enthusiasm Ginny was showing.

"Ferret! Ferret! Heyhoo Blonde Ferret!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth. " Gin! What are you doing?"

Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"I have some unfinished business with him"

Draco came out of the bathroom a while later, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Ginny and Hermione, both, swallowed involuntarily.

"Heyhoo Red Potterete!" Draco greeted Ginny with a tiny smirk.

" Very funny, Malfoy" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Look who's talking. Ferret! Blonde ferret! Heyhoo! "He mocked her by mimicking her, his face twisting up.

Ginny nostrils flared. " If only you weren't my best friend's boyfriend..."

Draco's eyes flickered over towards where his girlfriend was standing, her eyes trailing over his form.

" Are you done staring at me, Granger?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione's face flushed when she realised he had thrown her signature line back at her.

"You wish, Malfoy."

"My wish has been granted then" he grinned.

" Hey.hey.heyyy!" Ginny interrupted.

" Are my ears deceiving me? Or did you really just call each other by surname?"

" Why yes, Potter. Your extra large, bat-like ears have heard right. We do calm each other by surnames. "

Ginny turned towards Hermione.

She shrugged in response and answered with a grin," old habits die hard"

Ginny shook her head, but her lips twitched upwards into a smile.

 **OooOooO**

Hermione was washing the dishes when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her around the waist. She smiled and leaned back, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

He kissed her temple.

" You work too much" he murmured against her skin.

Hermione took in a shaky breath as the hands on her waist began to inch towards her stomach. " Then help me" She breathed out.

"What do you want me to help you with?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

" This" She said, before turning around in his arms and pressing her lips to his.

A contented sigh escaped her lips which he eagerly swallowed. His warm breath on her cheek made her shiver as he worked his way towards her jaw line and down towards her neck. He sucked on her pulse point, eliciting a delicious sound from her.

He kissed her one last time before he pulled away and opened his eyes.

His eyes were dark with desire, his pupils dilated . She kissed the corner of his mouth affectionately, and gave him a dazzling smile.

Draco couldn't help but smile back.

She felt herself melt.

 **OooOooO**

" I want to go to work, Draco" She mumbled into his chest.

They were both cuddled up on her couch. His body supporting hers, her legs tucked between his own and her head on his chest.

Draco could feel the despair she was feeling. It was practically radiating off her.

"Are you sure you've healed completely? " he asked.

She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

" I'm perfectly fine now. "

Draco swallowed and nodded. Her answer left no space for him to argue. He didn't want to admit to her just yet that he was worried. Worried sick! What if that Lankort bastard showed up again? What if there was someone else involved too?

His mind ran in all directions until it even hurt to think. Sighing, Draco looked down at the witch in her arms. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. He smiled.

He didn't even bother to switch the lights off, and took off to the land of dreams.

 **Please don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Love x**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** *hides away* I am so sorry for not posting yesterday! Reason is- I'm in New York for vacations *wohooo*. Thank you to those who favourite-d/ followed/ reviewed. Love x

 **Chapter 27**

"Potter" Draco stood up when Harry stepped out of the fireplace.

" Malfoy" he nodded in acknowledgement.

" Any news?" He asked.

Harry shook his head.

" No. Nothing at all. I just came to return this to Hermione" he held out Hermione's wand.

Draco took it from him and placed it on the table.

"You need to do something, Potter. She wants to join work again."

"Then she shall. That's good news. I'm happy she's getting over it."

"Are you sick, Potter? There's a murderer on the lose. A murderer who hasn't been identified and who tried to kill your best friend. It isn't safe for her to join before you catch the bastard!" He hissed in a low voice.

Harry seemed unfazed by this and shrugged. " It's not like we can stop her"

" Stop who?" Hermione stepped into the lounge.

" Malfoy wants me to stop you from joining the ministry"

Draco's glare could've burned Harry if that was possible.

Hermione pursed her lips at the blond ,and turned towards Harry. "Any news?"

"Nothing at all." He said. "I'm going home now. Ginny must be waiting for me" he smiled tightly before he disapparated.

Hermione turned her glare towards the blond and waited.

He looked at her and creased his brows.

" What?"

"Why do you no want me to join the ministry again?" She asked.

" Potter twisted my words. All I said was that he should hurry the fuck up and catch the bloody murderer before you join" his chest heaved and she realised how hard it must've been for him to admit this much. To admit that he cared. To admit that he didn't want her to be in danger. To admit enough.

" Stop staring at me like that" he snapped.

" Like what?"

"Like you're trying to assess me, Granger."

Hermione shook her head.

"You were concerned about my safety"

" What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

" I think it was pretty clear"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he turned away from her.

She walked towards him, his back to her face, and spoke. " But you do know, Draco. Don't you?"

He turned towards her, and then everything was a blur. It took her far longer than it should have to realise that he was kissing her. His lips warm and soft against hers. His exhale was harsh through his nose as he cradled her head in his hands and angled her so he could reach more. More more more. Nothing was enough. She fisted his shirt in her hands and brought him closer until she could feel his heartbeat in her own body.

His tongue swiped over her bottom lip and she gasped, granting him access to her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth like it was an ancient museum, his hands gripping her hips and squeezing every now and then. She felt herself melting, and exploding and things she didn't know about were happening to her.

He pulled away, panting and then kissed her lips once, twice and then again, before pulling away completely.

They were both out of breath, and gasping and panting. " What was this supposed to mean?" She asked, her breath puffing out.

"Oh, but you do know, Granger. Don't you?" He gave her a loop sided grin and she felt herself grinning like a maniac.

Wrapping her arms tight around his torso, she hugged him.

 **OooOooO**

" We can't apparate, Draco!"

"I can, Granger. And I can apparate us both"

She snorted in response, making him smirk at her in amusement. She glared at him.

" And how would you do that? The wards have been changed, Draco. They won't let us in. You have to call Paris. "

" Granger, Granger, I'm a Malfoy. And no wards- I repeat, no wards can keep me out of the Manor."

Hermione puffed out her cheeks. " But I'm not a Malfoy!" Her face flushed and her cheeks reddened. She hadn't meant for it to come out as a whine. As if she was disappointed and mad that she wasn't a Malfoy.

Draco was watching her intently and then suddenly his lips were on hers. Soft and warm. He kissed her once and then pulled away.

"Paris" he said, his eyes not meeting hers. She wondered what he was thinking, or if his thoughts were in the same direction as hers.

 _Crack_

"Master!" The elf hugged Draco and this time, Hermione couldn't help it. She crouched down and joined there hug, pulling them closer.

Draco looked at her as if she was mad, but all she did was smile in rethrn.

" Miss! Paris is glad to seeing you again, Ms. Hermione. Miss is very kind to Master. Master looking very.. healthy"

Hermione blushed and stood back up. " Thank you, Paris "

" Take us to the Manor, Paris. "

Hermione glared at him.

He glared back.

She glared harder.

" Please" he added with a sigh, making Hermione's lips tug upwards into a smile.

The elf nodded enthusiastically and grabbed their arms, and with a crack, they disapparated.

 **OooOooO**

"Draco!" Narcissa threw her arms around her son's neck, and hugged him close.

"Mother" Draco said softly after stepping away.

"Ms. Granger" Narcissa nodded at Hermione, but there was a genuine smile on her face.

"Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione nodded back with a smile of her own.

"This way" Narcissa turned towards a door to their extreme right.

Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine when she looked towards the the other door which was towards their left. Her breath came out as pants as she watched herself being tortured. Panic began to creep up on her and she squeezed her eyes shut.

She could hear Draco calling out her name, but all she saw in her head was him with his back turned to her as she withered on the floor.

"Hermione" her eyes snapped open, and Draco exhaled in relief.

His hands cupped her face gently, his thumbs swiping up and down her cheekbones.

"She's gone. She's dead. You're fine. You're safe. You're safe" he kept whispering things to her as she fought back tears.

" I love you" She gasped out and pressed her lips to his. His lips as warm and soft as ever. Her mind became fuzzy, and she grabbed the collars of his shirt before she could fall. Her heart slammmed in her chest as she explored his lips. Her tongue darted out to prod against his lips, begging for entrance. And it is then she noticed that he hadn't responded. He was as still as a statue, barely breathing. Her lips pull away from his, but she kept her gaze on them.

Her heart lurched in her throat as she suddenly remembered.

I love you.

 _I love you._

Fuck!

 _I love you_.

A lump formed in her throat and her eyes watered. What had she done? This wasn't supposed to happen. She hadn't even admitted this to herself...okay...just once. But to him?

Oh god. Oh godohgodohgod.

Her hands dropped from his collars and she pushed herself away from him, her gaze still not meeting his.

She was too afraid to look into his eyes. Too afraid to find what she'll find there. She licked her lips, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Holding her breath, she looked up, and was surprised to find nothing. Nothing at all. His eyes were hooded and his gaze was intense, but other than that... this was even worse than anger.

"I-i didn't mean" she stuttered, and thanked the stars when Narcissa stepped into the room.

"Draco, dinner first" she gave them both a knowing look, and walked away with a smile on her face.

Hermione wiped the sweat from her forehead and dropped her gaze from his. And then suddenly, he inhaled sharply, her gaze flickered over to meet his, and his jaw clenched as he motioned her forward.

She let out a defeated sigh, and walked towards the door, her heart heavier than it should've been.

 **Sooo howzitttt. Leave me a review x**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Hullo people!! First of all, I'd like to clarify something. Thanks to two of the reviewers who pointed out that Harry can throw off the imperious. But, let's just say that he was taken by surprise... for the sake of this storyline xD. Anyhooo, I hope you enjoy this update! :) It is adult themed ;)

 **Warning: 18**

 **Chapter 28**

"Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Malfoy. It was lovely" Hermione shook the older woman's hand, and watched from her peripheral vision as Draco stepped up to hug his mother.

"I can't wait for you to come back home, Draco. Just another three days left" Narcissa smiled lovingly at him.

Hermione's heart slammed inside her chest.

 _Three Days. Three Days. Three Days._

The lump in her throat grew heavier and her eyes began to stung. Draco grabbed her arm, with more force than he usually did, and pushed her towards the fireplace.

She stumbled a bit and caught the look of suspicion on Narcissa's face, before he handed her the pouch of floo powder.

 **OooOooO**

Hermione stepped out of her fireplace and dusted the soot off herself. Her heartbeat was erratic, and frantic, and just not normal. Nothing was normal. The fireplace roared behind her, and she hurried out of the lounge. She couldn't face him right now. _No no no no no._

She paused in front of the kitchen, and turned to look at him. He was staring at her. She swallowed. His gaze was intense and sharp, and something she hadn't seen before was flashing in his eyes. And then he was walking- towards her. Slow careful steps.

She gulped and took a step back, and he took two towards her. She took another step back, and then he was here. Right in of her. Here.

She inhaled sharply, and opened her mouth to defend herself because she didn't know what had made her say that out loud. She didn't know why she wanted to deny it. Because it was the truth. She did love him. She-

She gasped as he grabbed the back of her neck, and captured her lips in a desperate, angry and wild kiss. She stood there, frozen, while his hands journeyed her whole body. His left hand fisted the hair at the nape of her neck, and tilted her head for better access. Meanwhile, his right hand roamed from her neck to her throat, to her arms to her back. He grabbed her hips and gave it a squeeze.

A moan helplessly tore through her mouth and she began to kiss him back. All teeth, tongue and lips. She pulled his lower lip between her own and sucked on it. Both his hands wound their way up into her curls and cradled her head, angling her perfectly. Their tongues danced in each others mouth until they forgot what belonged to whom.

She fisted his shirt as his hand inched towards her breasts. Her back arched on its own accord, and he cupped her through her shirt. She gasped and tore away from his mouth to breathe, and he latched onto her neck, nipping, suckling, biting and licking. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to press herself into him.

He growled, and she felt the hardness of him pressing against her stomach. She moaned as he kissed her neckline, and she grabbed his shirt and yanked it over his head. He pulled her dress up to her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked towards the kitchen behind them, placing her on the counter.

Before she could object, he was kissing her. She sighed into his mouth and pulled him tight against her. She could feel every inch of him as he drank from her mouth. He pulled away, and grabbed the straps of her dress. Her eyes drifted shut as he carefully slid the straps over her shoulders and down her hands. She pulled free from the garment as it pooled around her stomach, and arched her back when Draco's hands slid over her bra covered breasts.

A sensual moan escaped her lips as Draco's hands roamed her back, and snapped her bra open. The offensive garment fell to the floor and then he was there. Right. There.

She pressed against him as his mouth latched onto her nipple. She inhaled sharply as he circled the nub with his tongue, and tugged on it- gently.

Her hands wound their way into his blonde locks, and he turned his attention to the other breast, his hands inching lower and lowe-

" Unhhh" she gasped and rocked forward as his hand touched her. There.

He growled and attacked her mouth, his hand continuing it's assault on her. Her heart was slamming inside her throat and she was sure she's never felt like this before. "Draco" she gasped and began to rock on the counter.

" Fuck!" He hissed and pulled her knickers down. She grabbed his belt, unbuckling it, and it fell to the floor with a clink. She grabbed the zipper of his pants and he began to kiss her neck. She panted, her fingers failing to open the button. Opening a button was never this hard. But it was. Now.

His hand grabbed hers, softly, before doing the job. His pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, and then towards her. He kissed her once before picking her up, his hard length pressed against her. Her head fell onto his shoulder as he carried her towards-

"My room or yours?" He murmured in her ear.

" Yours" she gasped against his ear as her core came in contact with his skin.

And _his_ it was.

He kicked the door open and walked towards the bed, dropping her onto it. He pulled her dress down her legs and off, and groaned at the sight of her. Her hips jerked on their own and he lost it. Tugging his boxers down, he climbed on top of her, and claimed her lips as his own.

The sounds of their kissing vibrated throughout the room, and Hermione felt herself falling in love with it. She opened her legs wider as he settled between them. He grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers together as he entered her. Finally.

Finally.

 **OooOooO**

Hermione's eyelids fluttered open, and she turned to where she knew the clock would be.

4 am.

She sighed and turned back around. Her head was tucked under Draco's arm, her hands around his waist, and her legs tangled with his. One of his hands was stretched out beneath her head, and the other was thrown over her stomach.

She didn't know what had happened last night. May be it was his anger or shock or whatever he'd been feeling that drew him towards what they did last night. She didn't know what would happen once she woke up- once he woke up. Her lips quivered and she dragged her hand over his heart. A tear or two rolled down her cheeks as she bit back a sob.

" I shouldn't have told him. Stupid stupid, Hermione" she whispered in the dark.

He was leaving after three days. How had time managed to get away so quickly. Why didn't she realise? Oh God! And then she had to just tell him that she loved him. Now he was never going to stay with her. This was just a fling- because they were practically living together. It wasn't like he was in love with her or something.

Astoria.

She choked on a sob, and pressed her face into his chest, her heart breaking into a million pieces. She probably imagined it, but she felt him squeeze her side.

 **OooOooO**

When she woke up that morning, his side of the bed was cold and empty.

Her heart broke a little more.

 **Thank you for reading, lovers! [That's what Tommy calls his fans on ig live ;)]** **Don't forget to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not being punctual! It is all because of my vacation :P I'm chillin at Virginia Beach atm, and my brain isn't realky working :D Anyways, let's jump over to the 29th chapter!

 **OooOooO**

 **Chapter 29**

"Morning" she greeted him softly upon entering the kitchen.

He didn't reply, but placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her, before walking out.

She dropped on the chair with a thud , and placed her head in her hands. So, now he was going to give her a cold shoulder.

Right.

He returned after a few minutes, holding up her cell phone.

"This thing kept ringing" he said as he placed the phone on the table.

Hermione patted her mouth with a napkin, and grabbed the phone.

97 messages from Gin.

32 missed calls from Gin.

Hermione's eyes widened and she screamed. " Ginny's gone into labour!"

Draco's eyes widened, and she could've sworn she saw a hint of a smile before it was gone.

" WHAT, MALFOY? GET READY!" She yelled at him as she dashed towards her bedroom, all awkwardness and everything forgotten as she thought about Potter Junior.

 **OooOooO**

" Let's go" without even waiting for a reply, she grabbed his hand, and tugged him close. She saw something flash across his eyes, as she shut her own, concentrating hard, and disapparating them to St. Mungos.

" I'm here to see Ginny Potter. Maternity ward" Hermione panted at the reception.

" Room no. 342"

' "Ms. Granger! How are you?"

"Ms. Granger when are you joining back?"

"What is Draco Malfoy doing here?"

" Why aren't you continuing as the Minister?"

"Get this death eater scum out of here" '

The paparazzi went mad, flashes going on and off. She grabbed Draco's hand and rushed towards the staircase. " Hurry up" she tugged him up behind her.

"I'm very much capable of climbing the stairs myself- perhaps, faster if you'd stop dragging me" he drawled.

Hermione dropped his hand, and threw a glare over her head at the amusement in his eyes. Her heart jumped, and stomach flipflopped. At least he wasn't too _too_ mad.

" Excuse me Ms, where are you going?" An Auror stepped up, and then recognition dawned on his face.

" Of course, Ms. Granger. This door" he pointed towards a door to her right.

" Thank you" She said before-

"I'm with her" she heard Draco snarl.

" I'm sorry. But we're not allowed to let ex deat-"

"He's with me. And he has to stay with me" she gave the Auror her best stern look, and he stepped away from Draco's path.

Draco sneered at him, making Hermione roll her eyes, and walked towards her.

They both entered and Hermione almost burst into tears at the site. All the Weasleys were in the room- except Ronald Weasley. Ginny was sitting on the bed, with Harry on the chair beside her- and in his arms was a tiny bundle wrapped in blue.

" HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE WITH ME WHILE I GIVE BIRTH!" Ginny yelled and then coughed.

"Oh Gin!" Hermione cried and ran towards the redhead, hugging her tightly.

" I'm so sorry!!! I didn't realise...my phone...It wasn't...oh god. I feel so stupid! I missed this!"

"It's okay-But, only if you tell me why you're absolutely glowing at the moment" Ginny whispered in her ear.

Hermione felt the heat rise up her cheeks, and she glared at Ginny, playfully.

"Molly" Hermione hugged the woman as she wiped her eyes.

" I'm so glad you could make it, Hermione dear" Molly kissed her cheeks.

" I wanted to come early" she whined.

"What made Hermione Granger late?" George drawled.

Hermione fought to keep the blush away, and raised her chin. " Let me see baby James, Harry" she nudged him in the shoulder.

Harry looked up, and she could see his bright green eyes shinning with unshed tears. Hermione smiled softly at him, and kissed his cheeks.

Hermione carefully lifted the baby in her arms, and felt her heart melt a little. He had startling green eyes, black hair- all Harry's, but his nose and mouth were all Ginny. She whispered softly to the baby, and he gurgled in response.

"So good to see you, Draco dear" Hermione heard Molly. She laughed inwardly as she imagined the shock on Draco's face. He must as be as stiff as a b-

"You'll break your back, Malfoy. Don't worry, weasels don't eat ferrets" George spoke up, earning a glare from Molly.

Draco cleared his throat and walked towards Ginny.

" Pottere- Potter" he corrected himself in time.

Ginny smirked at him, her eyes had bags underneath them, but they were still alive and bright- still Ginny.

"Ahh my favourite ferret has come to see me" she drawled.

Draco smirked at her. " Keep in touch with ferrets, do you?"

"Nope. You're the only one, hence my favourite" she smirked back.

Draco shook his head. "Congratulations" he said sincerely, making Ginny smile widely.

"You too, Potter" Draco looked at Harry.

Harry nodded stiffly, his eyes burning on the inside, and shinning on the outside.

Ginny caught Draco's eye, and looked towards where Hermione was standing. Draco raised his brows at her obvious attempt, and walked towards the brunette witch.

He stopped right behind her, his breath blowing the hair the nape of her neck, and peered over her shoulder to look at the baby. He felt her stiffen in front him, and he raised his eyes to meet hers.

She swallowed before looking down at the baby, and nudging his chin with her index finger, gently.

" He's cute" Draco whispered.

Hermione shivered involuntarily.

" Of course. All babies are cute"

" Yeah. But didn't expect a mixture of Potter and Weasley to be cute"

Hermione threw a glare at him, and he smirked in response.

"Then what mixture would you expect to be cute, Oh Mr. Malfoy? "

Draco's smirk vanished from his face, and his eyes settled on hers, his gaze intense and sharp, and doing things to her that she couldn't tell were happening, until she felt her heart slam painfully inside her chest.

His gaze drifted down to her lips and she swallowed. His lips inched closer to hers, and her eyelids felt heavy.

" I can't do this!" Harry yelled and stood up, pulling at his hair.

Draco and Hermione sprung apart, staring at the raven haired man.

" I-i can't!" He spoke again, but this time it was broken. A whisper.

" Harry?" Ginny asked cautiously.

Molly grabbed Arthur's arm.

" I'm so sorry!" He said before grabbing his wand off the table, and disapparating.

Draco slipped his arm around Hermione's back when she swayed on her feet.

The door burst open, and Ron and Pansy came running in.

"Are we late?"

 **So, huns, things are going to pick up pace from here! Six more chapters to go and we're done! Wohoo! I love you guys! Thank you so much! Also, I've just received a nasty review [ first one ;) ]** **The reviewer said that this story was 'CRAP' and its Voldemort not 'Voldermort'. I know that too, darling! How i wish i could post a screenshot here! I write on my old phone [the same one i used a while back when i wrote my first fanfic] and it literally has it saved as 'Voldermort' because I hadn't noticed it back then. So...now my phone changes Voldemort to Voldermort, and I'm a very busy person- I don't have a beta, nor do I have the time to proof read any of my stories. [Please read my bio]** **It's funny how some people sh* around, but thank you so much, darling, for calling my hardwork 'crap'.** **Have a good day!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** First of all, Andromeda, I love you! Thank you so much for your lovely words on this story and _Someone Like You._ You don't know how much your words mean to me. This chapter is for you! x

 **Chapter 30**

"You should go home." Hermione whispered in his ear.

He tightened his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

Hermione sighed, and pulled away enough to look at him.

"I'll be staying the night. I can't leave her until they find Harry" she pointed towards the room where Ginny was.

Draco exhaled and rubbed her back. "Then I'll stay here too"

Hermione smiled up at him, her eyes lighting up."You've changed, Malfoy" She whispered.

He shook his head, and exhaled harshly through his nose. " No, Granger, you changed me" he whispered just as softly.

Hermione tugged his head down and kissed him. Lips moving in perfect sync, as their mouths fought for dominance. She fisted his shirt in her hands to steady herself, and took his bottom lip between her own. Suckling and licking, she released it with a pop.

"Say it again," he breathed.

"What?" She asked, breathlessly.

"What you said last night."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Say it" he panted and grabbed her face with both hands.

" I love you. I love you, Draco" she whispered, suddenly breathless and gasping.

Draco crashed his mouth onto hers, muffling the sound she was about to make. He swiped his tongue over her lips, seeking- begging for entrance. She opened up to him, and he didn't waste a breath before tangling his tongue with hers. A soft whimper-like sound escaped her, and he grabbed the back of her head, cradling it in his hand.

His tongue danced in her mouth, seeking and exploring every corner of it. She wrapped her arms around him, wounding her hands in the blond heaven which was his hair. She ran her fingers through it as he pulled her against him.

When the need for oxygen became too much, he pulled away, gasping, and latched onto her jaw, cheeks, nose, and forehead. Hermione grabbed his face and pulled him away. Running her thumbs over his cheekbones, she looked into his eyes.

He gaze her a dazzling smile that had her swooning on her feet. His eyes were bright and lit with emotion, his cheeks flushed, and lips swollen. Not being able to help herself, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

She pulled away, grinning.

"Ahem ahem" they pulled apart to find Pansy smirking at them, with a very _green_ looking Ron beside her.

Hermione cleared her throat, embarrassed to have been caught, and smoothed her hands over her shirt.

"Need something, Parkinson? "Draco asked.

Pansy's smirk widened.

"Parkinson, am I? "

Draco sneered at her and turned his head away.

"Don't worry, Hermione. He just hates to be interrupted when in the middle of something _imporant_ " she drawled.

Hermione's cheeks flamed up, and she decided to change the subject before Draco could reply.

"Any clue as to where he went?"

This time it was Ron who answered.

" Yes, actually, and that's the reason why we were looking for you. He's at your place, and he wants to talk to you." He looked at Draco and then added "alone".

"Why does he need to speak with her? He should be here with his wife and son" Draco snarled, his eyes narrowing.

" We know that, Malfoy. But that's what Harry said, he won't show up here before she goes to see him"

Draco scowled.

" Fine. Then I'm going right now."

"Gran-"

"I have to go. It must be important if he's behaving this way"

Draco muttered a curse under his breath.

"I'll try to be quick" she whispered softly.

Draco nodded, and as if it was the most natural thing in this world, she hugged him and pecked his chin.

Ron made a grumbling noise from where he was standing, and Hermione pinched his arm on her way out.

 **OooOooO**

"Harry?" Hermione appeared in her lounge and looked around.

"In here" he called.

Hermione entered the kitchen and looked at him. He was sitting on her counter top, his legs swinging back and forth.

"Harry, are you alright?" She approached him.

" Yes, yes I am. I just needed some time to think. I...It's just...overwhelming...becoming a father."

Hermione smiled softly at him, and walked towards him. Pulling a chair out, she sat across from him.

"I can't say that I understand, but it must be...overwhelming, I mean."

Harry sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"You came alone?" He asked, looking around.

"You requested I come alone, didn't you?" She asked lightly.

" That I did. But I thought Malfoy would never leave you alone" he spat Malfoy's name like it tasted sour on his tongue.

Hermione's brows furrowed at his open display of bitterness for the blonde.

" I thought you had no problem with him? In fact, you were quite buddies after New Years..."

"Buddies." He repeated the word. " I'm hungry, Hermione. Fix me something to eat"

Hermione's confusion and doubt only rose, but she made her way towards the cabinets behind him. Placing her wand on the counter, she reached up to grab the bag of pasta.

When she looked back, her wand was gone.

 **OooOooO**

"Did you tell her?" Pansy asked.

"Tell her what?" He asked grumpily.

" That you love her."

Draco opened his mouth to deny, but one look at Pansy's face told him that he was getting nowhere with his lies.

"Not yet"

Pansy groaned and pinched his ear.

" Ow, what the fuck was that for? "He rubbed his ear.

"And what the fuck are you waiting for? Are you crazy? It's been six fucking months, Draco, and all you've done is kiss her? Pathetic-"

"We had sex last night" he drawled, his eyebrows raised.

Pansy's own brows rose. " Okay, so? One shag was due after living together for 6 months. Shagging and loving is different, Draco, and you know that very well. I haven't seen you his happy, this possessive over anyone, ever before! I mean after 6 months, at least one of you should've-"

"She told me. Last night" he told her quietly.

Pansy stopped mid sentence and looked at him with wide eyes.

" Told you what? " She asked.

He looked up from the ground, a tiny smile playing at his lips. " That she loves me"

"YES!" Pansy yelled and hugged him.

Draco shook his head, and rubbed her back when he felt her tears seep through his shirt.

" Pansy! What happened? What happened, Malfoy? Did you do something? " Ron Weasley was rushing towards them.

Pansy stepped away, laughing through her tears, and pulled Ron into a hug.

"Pans...?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine, Ron. I just...Draco told me something...very special. "

" Oh bloody hell, I have a feeling I'm not going to like it" he mumbled.

Pansy chuckled and pinched his arm.

" You came out here for?" She asked.

" Right. Mum brought food...We haven't eaten since...I dont know... what? Five hours?"

Pansy began to laugh. " Oh Ron. I wish I was a Pan steak...If that's even a thing...you and your love for food" she shook her head.

Ron's ears turned red. " Mum specially asked to bring you, Malfoy."

Draco swallowed. "Sure"

 **OooOooO**

Draco and Ginny were alone in the room. Ron and Pansy had left for the night, and the other Weasleys were out as well. The silence was comfortable...until Ginny spoke.

"I heard it from Pansy" she told him.

Draco groaned. " Bloody women and their long tongues" he muttered under his breath.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

" I always knew she did. Even before she knew" she smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes. " Piss off, Potter"

Ginny laughed. "I just brought another Potter in world. Can your weak heart take it, Malfoy?" She feigned innocence.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I have a strong heart, Potterete. At least stronger than yours" he smirked.

Just then, the door burst open and an Auror came rushing in.

"Mr. Potter's body was found dumped in an old alley! The one in Ms. Granger's house is an imposter! You're requested to help us! The wards around her house are too strong and impenetrable! We need someone who has access to her house! The wa-"

Draco was running out of the hospital before the Auror could even finish the sentence.

 **Review, please! x**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for leaving you guys at an ugly cliffy, but im back with another chapter...with another cliffhanger :P I hope you'll enjoy ;) Thank you for the lovely reviews x

 _P.s The **OOO**_ \- _**OOO** part is a flashback._

 **Chapter 31**

" Harry?" Hermione's heart picked up pace. This...this wasn't Harry. This couldn't be Harry.

He looked up, twirling her wand between his fingers. " Yes?"

" My wand" She held her hand out.

Harry clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth, and smirked.

Hermione shook her head, panic was creeping up on her, cold seizing her chest. " Who are you?" Her voice didn't waver.

" Finally that brain of yours came to use. "

Fear gripped Hermione's heart, making it beat faster and heavier, and louder.

She swallowed and tried to inch towards the knife stand in the corner.

" Don't move, Granger"

 _Granger?_

Hermione paused, and sniffed.

"Where's Harry?" A sudden realisation dawned on her. If...this wasn't Harry...then "Where's Harry? " She yelled.

"Shut up!" The supposedly Harry snarled.

Hermione gulped. " No. No I won't shut up! Where. Is. He? What have you done to him?" She winced as her own wand was pressed into her throat.

" I'm going to make this quick, Granger, not because I don't want to watch you suffer, but because I'm not a murderer."

Hermione's chest heaved as she tried to inhale, but the wand in her throat made it impossible.

" What do you want from me?" She asked.

" Everything that you took from me "

 **OooOooO**

"Please, Hermione. Please, please, please" Draco chanted as he ran across a road.

"Watch where you're going young man" said someone who he had just bumped into.

Draco shook his head, but carried on. He had to reach there. He just hoped it wasn't too late. What if it was? Fuck fuck fuck. His legs threatened to give out, but he held on.

"For Hermione. For Hermione " he told himself to keep himself going.

"Draco Malfoy?" Someone called.

Draco gasped and came to a sudden halt in front of a middle aged man.

" Inspector Charles Jacob Ollivander" the man introduced himself.

Draco groaned and tried to push past him, but the man grabbed his arm.

" Is everything alright? " he asked.

" Do you have a van?" He asked.

The inspector's brows rose. " A van?"

Draco nodded. " Or even a small van. Fuck! Anything that would help me reach somewhere!"

"Why would you need a van?"

"Oh fucking hell. Van like the one Fred Jones has in the teely fission!!"

If the situation wouldn't have been so tense, the inspector would have laughed right away.

"I do have a car. Please come" he motioned the blonde forward and they both sat in the car.

Draco guided him where to go, and despite of being an inspector, he couldn't help but exceed the speed limit. The blond wizard looked like he was in pain. Actual pain.

"Right here" he blonde gasped, and before he could even pull the brakes, he was out of the car and banging on the front door of a house.

Of Hermione Granger's house.

 **OooOooO**

"I don't even know who you are!" Hermione said, and whimpered when a knife was smoothed over her wrist.

"Oh but I know you. **Mudblood** "

The word hit her harder than it should have. It felt like a brick, crushing her head and her form. She licked her dry lips.

"You won't get away with this. The Aurors will be here soon. They'll notice something is wrong and they'll come looking for me"

The Harry in front her laughed. "You have strong wards Ms. Granger. No Auror can enter without your consent. " He rolled her wand between his hands.

Hermione swallowed. " Then Draco wi-"

" DONT YOU FUCKING DARE! DONT YOU FUCKING DARE SAY HIS NAME!"

The wand was pressed deeper into her throat and the need to draw up oxygen increased.

The person in front of her sighed. "Look at your blood. Tch. Tch. Full of mud. Full of dirt. Let's drain it down the sink, shall we?"

Hermione's eyes widened as the knife was brought forward again, only this time, it was plunged into her arm, tearing through her. Hermione let out an ear splitting scream as the knife was twisted. The person in front of her was sweating, and shaking himself. The knife was pulled out of her and then dropped to the floor, her blood gushing out.

Tears leaked from her eyes, making them heavy, but she didn't dare to blink. " What did I do to you?" Hermione whispered.

 **OooOooO**

" Fuck fuck fuck fuck. FUCK! " Draco yelled out in frustration as he kicked the door. Nothing was working. No fucking thing. He could enter if only he had a wand. " FUCK! HERMIONE!" He yelled, his face red and eyes stretched as he fought back tears of helplessness.

And then he remembered something.

 **OOO** "Digging your own grave, Granger?"

She looked up from the flower pot she was currently digging, and glared at him.

" You wish, Malfoy."

Draco tutted and squatted down next to her.

"Why th'fuck are you burying your house key in there, Granger?"

" Just in case, Malfoy. Muggles usually hide their spare keys in their plant pots"

Draco laughed. " You're a witch, Granger. You can break through anything with magic."

She looked at him, an unreadable look on her face. "No, Malfoy. Sometimes...magic isn't enough" **OOO**

And damn right she was. He ran towards her garden, his heart hammering inside his chest. He found the pot he was looking for, and without any feeling of disgust, he drowned his hand in the mud, digging and searching for the key. He finally felt something hard clink against his nails, and that's when he heard it. Heard her.

Her scream tore his insides apart, his heart skipped a beat and then thudded loudly and painfully against his chest. All rational thoughts left his mind as he yanked the key out, and dashed towards the door.

His hands shook as he tried to place the key in the keyhole. Her scream had given him hope- she was alive, and at the same time, it had killed him, knowing that only a handful of things could make Hermione Granger scream like that.

He twisted the key and prayed to God, turning the doorknob, his heart accelerated as it turned and opened. He dashed into her house, thankful that it wasn't a Manor, and ran towards the kitchen.

Harry Potter looking man holding up Hermione's bloodied and cut open wrist and was laughing at the blood that was gushing out and falling on the floor.

Draco dashed towards where they were standing. " GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" he yelled as he pushed the imposter away from her.

Standing between her and the green eyed man, Draco felt no fear. He knew he could be killed, but he'd die saving her. Draco's chest heaved and he clenched his jaw shut.

The imposter himself was breathing heavily and abnormally. And then he started crying. Actual tears rolling down his cheeks, and then just as suddenly, his wand was out and pointed towards the shelf above Hermione's head. " Reducto"

The shelf crumbled and Draco pulled Hermione away from it on time as it crashed into tiny pieces.

" Crucio! "

Draco barely dodged it, all the while protecting Hermione behind him. He grabbed the knife from the floor which, no doubt, had Hermione's blood on it, and plunged it deep into the imposter's leg. He cried out and clutched his leg, Hermione's wand dropping from his hand. Draco grabbed it and held it up, hugging Hermione to his side.

" Show yourself" he ordered.

"No"

Draco growled, his chest heaved with every breath he took. He could feel Hermione's blood wetting his shirt, and he tightened his arm around her.

The imposter pulled the knife from his leg, and Draco silently summoned it, throwing it behind him.

Draco could feel the Aurors trying to break through her wards. Even though her door was open, they couldn't enter without her consent.

" Sit" Draco ordered to the Harry Potter in front of him. He pulled out a stool and hopped on, blood soaking his pants. Draco bound his wrists together at his back and tied his legs to the stool. He grabbed a kitchen towel, twisted it, and shoved it into the imposter's mouth.

He turned back to Hermione and he felt himself softening. " Hermione" he whispered her name.

She looked up, her eyes wide and glassy. He grabbed her injured arm and took a good look at it. It was deep. Too deep. He rummaged through her cabinet and brought a vial of blood replenishing potion with him.

" Drink up"

She lifted the vial to her mouth and downed the potion in one gulp, her eyes never leaving his.

He grabbed her apron from the hook, and folded it neatly before looping it around her wound and tying it into a tight knot. He looked down at her, and she was still staring at him.

She raised her good arm, and placed her palm on his cheek. It slid down until she was cupping his jaw, her fingers brushing the wetness from his cheeks. And that's when he realised he had been crying. Again. For her.

Her lips quivered as she tugged him down towards her, and placed a chaste, hesitant kiss on his lips. He breathed out harshly through his nose, his heart beating louder than normal. And this...this was the imperfectly perfect moment to..."I love you" he gasped against her fingers that were hovering over his lips. She dropped her hand, stilling. Her eyes wider than ever, and more moist than water. She inhaled sharply and looked into his eyes.

" I love you, Hermione" he panted like saying once wasn't enough. Like she wouldn't believe him. And like this was imporant, because it was. This was Hermione Granger. This is Hermione Granger, and he loved her.

" I love you, too" and she let her tears break free and fall onto her rosy cheeks. He nuzzled his nose against against cheek, and inhaled, her scent calming his nerves and his frantic heart.

And then suddenly, her eyes widened.

 **What do you think happened? Please leave a review! x**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Hello beautiful people! I'm back with another chapterrr. This story is coming to an end and I'm heart broken because I'm going through a writer's block. I'm unable to work on my other WIPs and it's upsetting me. Anywaysss, Thank you all for reading and loving my stories- And hopefully, my inner writer will be back soon ;) xx

 **Chapter 32**

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled as she ran through the halls of St. Mungos, searching for her husband.

" Ginny!" Molly ran after her.

" Gin, you aren't supposed to be running, dear. Harry is fine! "

" The hell he is" Ginny yelled without stopping. She ran down the stairs and an Auror stepped up.

" You can't go inside Ms."

"MRS. POTTER. OUT OF THE WAY" she yelled at him, her eyes wild and nostrils flaring.

" But Ms...I mean Mrs. Potter there is a team of Aurors inside with him. Yure not allowed to go i- Miss! Miss!" He yelled after her as she pushed past him and entered the room.

Harry was sitting on the bed. Very much alive. There were no signs of injury- that was good. He just looked tired. Ginny finished her visual assessment as three men came up to her.

" Mrs. Potter, we request you to wait outside"

" The hell I will" she snarled at them, before elbowing her way towards Harry. His gaze fell to the ground and she went and stood in front of him.

" Harry" she called him.

He didn't respond.

"Harry" louder this time.

His shoulders began to shake and Ginny saw tear drops falling onto the sheet. " Oh Harry! " She said softly before climbing into bed with him, wincing slightly, and pulling his head into her neck.

He clutched at her like she was his lifeline, his grip tight and bruising. His tears fell onto her neck and she felt her own escaping her eyes.

" I thought you were gone" she whispered.

He pulled away, sniffing.

" I'm so sorry, Gin. Merlin! I missed the birth of my son!" He cried out.

Ginny ran her hands through his hair.

" Tell me everything" , she whispered.

And he did.

 **OooOooO**

Draco was about to turn to look at what had made Hermione's eyes widen, when he felt felt her hands cup his face. He looked at her.

She licked her lips, and shook her head.

"What? " he asked, confusedly.

" Just don't look back" she whispered.

And now he was even more curious. He went to turn around, but she grabbed him again.

" Please, Draco. " she whispered, a fat tear rolling down her cheek.

He grabbed her hands from his face, and kissed her palms. "What is it?" He asked.

She shook her head, eyelids squeezing shut.

" Then I'll have to see for myself" he stepped away from her, and turned around.

"Draco, No!"

Too late.

He felt bile rising in his throat, his stomach churning and heart clenching. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Surely this was some kind of a joke. Some kind of... he shook his head.

" Astoria? " he choked on his own spit.

Astoria Greengrass' head snapped up, her eyes meeting his.

 **OooOooO**

" Merlin! So this...All of this...It was...Astoria Greengrass? The one?" Ginny couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Harry nodded. " The one and only"

Ginny bit her lip. "I can't apparate and neither can you. None of the Aurors can enter Hermione's house, Harry! What if Draco couldn't enter either?"

Ginny's eyes were wide.

" No." Harry shook his head. " The Aurors saw him enter, and I trust him enough. He'll save her." Harry licked his lips.

Ginny placed a hand on her chest.

" Then how did Astoria enter her house? Surely the wards would recognise polyjuice? "

Harry sighed. "When I was under the imperius, she made me ask Hermione for a spare key." He swallowed thickly, his eyes clouding.

" Oh no no, Harry Potter. You're not blaming yourself for this, are you? I'll fucking eat you alive if you do!" Ginny yelled at his face.

Harry couldn't help the tiny chuckle that escaped him. " Where's my son?"

He asked.

"In the nursery" she whispered, her head under his chin, his tears falling into her hair.

 **OooOooO**

"Tell me this isn't real" Draco whispered.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut behind him, and grabbed his arm.

Black hair and bright blue eyes. This was Astoria Greengrass.

" Tori...you...you did this? All of it?" His voice was hoarse.

Astoria inhaled sharply through her nose, and looked down at the cloth gagging her. Draco removed his arm from Hermione's grip and walked forwards. Ripping the cloth from her mouth, he hissed, "Answer"

Astoria swallowed.

" Yes. I did it. All of it. Everything."

Draco shook his head. " You..you can't. You can't be Astoria. Who are you?"

Astoria blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled, his chest heaving.

" Astoria" she whispered.

The muscles in Draco's jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut.

" I'm sorr-"

"Shut the fuck up" Draco hissed at her. " Don't you. Fucking. Talk!"

" No, Draco, please listen to me! "

" Listen to you? _To you_?"

" Just hear me out!" She begged.

Draco grabbed the counter, his knuckles turning white, eyes popping out, and veins throbbing on his forehead.

Hermione was in the corner, watching the scene unfold before her eyes. Tears were making their way down her cheeks and neck as she thought about how painful it was for Draco to see her. She wondered if he'd listen to Astoria. If he'd forgive her...what if he wanted her back?

As if sensing her train of thought, Draco turned to her and motioned her forward. Hermione walked towards him, her eyes fixed on th black haired woman. She felt herself melt when he gathered her in his arms, and pressed her closer, and closer. She knew he was trying to seek calm, but she couldn't give that to him. Not because she didn't want to, but because even she was searching for it.

"Speak" he told Astoria.

" Okay. Don't interrupt me." She took a deep breath, and began.

"I came to the ministry on the day you were to receive the kiss. I just wanted to see you...one last time."

Deep breath.

"But I didn't get a chance because your mum came and then they took you away. Next I knew, you were going to stay with Granger. I tried to be on a friendly basis with her, but then I saw it."

"That look in your eyes which you only reserve for people you admire. "

She swallowed.

"I just knew I had to do someth-"

"Wait. Who let you into the Ministry?" Hermione interrupted.

Astoria glared daggers at her and then spoke "Adam Smith. You think everybody likes you, Granger? He hated you. He wanted to rip y-"

"Enough" Draco banged his fist on the counter.

Astoria sneered at Hermione, and continued.

"Next time when I saw you both at the ministry, I decided to test my theory, hence why I asked Granger on a date."

Hermione gasped silently and Draco dropped his head in his hands.

"I didn't want to kill her, Draco, you know I'm not a killer"

" And yet you did everything in your power to kill her. To kill my mother!" He spat at her.

"No, Draco. I would never have killed Narcissa! It was just a way of getting her out of the picture temporarily! You know why? Because even she had developed a liking to Granger! To Granger! Even she had those bright eyes when she was with her " she yelled.

Draco slammed his palm, flat, onto the counter, making Hermione jump. He gave her a soft look, and turned his icy glare towards Astoria.

" Then what?" He asked.

" Then everything! I saw you two in the hospital! You kissed her! You fucking kissed her in front of the whole world, Draco! You never even held my hand properly in public! " She cried.

" And that was the day when I decided that I had to kill Hermione Granger! "

Draco's inhale was sharp through his teeth, his head snapping up as he moved towards her.

Hermione recognised that look very well.

"Draco, No, you're better than that" she grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear.

Draco's nostrils flared, his eyes narrowing.

" So it was you all along." He spoke in a low, menacing voice.

"YES! Yes it was me! You know why? Because of you! How could you do that to me, Draco? HOW? You told me you loved me and next I see you kissing her! How.how.how? Was I so easy to forget? Was I just a phase in your life? Did I even matter to you back then, Draco? We were going to be parents, for fuck's sake!" Astoria yelled.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, his heart beating way too fast and hard.

"Lower the wards, Hermione" he said.

Hermione swallowed before she grabbed her wand and muttered the counter charms. As soon as the wards were down, the Aurors came rushing in.

Several of them looked shocked to find Astoria Greengrass tied up.

" Astoria Greengrass, you have been arrested for attempted murder, "the Senior Auror announced.

 **Review, please! xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Hullo people! First of all, thank you so much for all your love. I'm beyond grateful...Secondly, this story is coming to an end, and I'd like to know what kind of ending you guys want. I mean I already have it written, but I want to know if you guys would like an epilogue or something something... xD

 **Chapter 33**

"Everything happens when I leave. Why?" Ron made a face.

Pansy smacked his arm, and fixed him with a glare.

" Be grateful everything is fine now"

" Mhmmhm"

" Say something, Harry" Ginny whispered.

Harry clicked his tongue and sighed.

" I'm speechless, Gin. How could she do this to us? I mean...I. ..She was pregnant once. She should've known the pain...I mean she...o God. I missed the birth of my son" he placed his head in his hands, hanging it low.

Ginny rubbed his back, and kissed him on the cheek.

" It's okay now, isn't it? We have him now, Harry. Both of us. Forever"

Harry gave her a weak smile and pulled her closer.

" I'm so in love, Gin"

She smiled as she looked at the tiny bundle in her arms.

" I am too"

" With you" he said before kissing her sweetly.

Ron gagged in the background and Pansy shut him up with a kiss of her own.

 **OooOooO**

Draco's arms were braced on the counter, his knuckles turning white, and the veins on his arm popping.

Hermione swallowed before taking a step towards him. " Draco" she whispered.

Other than the twitch in his jaw, he gave no indication that he heard her.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, rough and warm.

" Please" she whispered, pleading.

He turned towards her, the mask of indifference in its place.

She shook her head, tears falling.

" Don't do this to me" she whispered, her voice breaking.

He inhaled sharply and looked away.

"What am I doing, Granger? I've already done enough" his voice was rough.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, her airways narrowing.

" You've done nothing" she whispered.

He turned towards her, sharp and very Malfoy- like.

"Don't tell me it wasn't my fault, Granger, because it was"

She shook her head. " You don't understand. You're not responsible for her actions. You're not accoun-"

"OH, BUT I AM!" He yelled.

She staggered a step back, and caught his shirt to keep herself from falling.

He caught both her wrists in his hand and shook them, shaking her entire existence.

" I am, Hermione! I am, because I fell in love with you! I should've known better than that! I should've known not to fall for you! But fuck it all, I did! If I had just gone back to her, then this- " he grabbed the collar of her shirt, and ripped it over her shoulder to reveal the burnt marks on her skin. "-this wouldn't have had happened, Hermione! You didn't deserve this! You didn't fucking deserve this! You were never supposed to have any more scars because of me! And it's killing me. It's killing me" his voice broke as he slid to the floor.

Hermione stared at him in shock and wonder, and love and compassion, and pity and awe.

One by one, her tears fell as she, too, slid to the ground beside him. He wasn't crying, but it didnt look like he was breathing either.

" None of it was your fault" she stated, her voice holding it's usual bossiness.

He didn't move.

He didn't even blink.

She grabbed his face and turned him around to face her.

" Now you listen to me, Draco Malfoy. I do not regret falling in love with you. I do not regret a single damn thing. I fell in love with you in spite of who you were- who you are! My heart isn't stupid to just fall for your handsome face, Draco Malfoy! I'm Hermione Granger, and I think rationally before letting my heart take over. I fell in love with you! I am in love with you, and I'm not going to let you roast yourself over something you had no control over! I thought that's what a Gryffindor would do- oh no, wait! Hufflepuff- yes that's right, Malfoy, because you're acting like a Hufflepuff- again. You won't be getting rid of me, Malfoy, so you might as well cope with it!"

She hissed, and yelled, and whispered it all at his face.

His face was passive as he stared at her, her heart thudding loudly against her chest. And then, his lips stretched into a grin. A tiny one, barely there, but it was there. And that's all what mattered.

" Think I'm handsome, do you? " he asked, his left eye twitching.

Hermione smacked his arm, but grinned at the same time. "Prat"

" Your favorite prat"

" I love you"

" And I love you"

And then she kissed him. Straight on the mouth, all lips and teeth. He tasted of tears, and hope, and something strange, but oh so homey. She felt herself melting as his tongue darted out to tease her lips. She opened up to him and tangled her tongue with his. She sighed as his velvety tongue glided gracefully across her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she lifted up her good arm to grab his neck.

Groaning, he nipped at her lower lip and she squeezed her fingers around his neck. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer, his hand sliding over her burn marks on her shoulder, and then down down down, until they finally reached her hands. He tangled their fingers together and lifted them up, placing it on his heart. She could feel his heartbeat in her own body as she struggled for breath, but he was too good to let go. And she swore she'd never let him go. Draco Malfoy was a scarred man, and she wanted to heal him.

She dropped her head back, exposing her neck to him. And he didn't waste a moment to attach his lips onto her neck. He peppered kisses along her neck, down her throat, and then up her jaw. She sighed in contentment, and he hummed in response.

She grabbed their joined hands from his chest, and placed them over her own heart. There. Let him feel the things he could do to her heart.

Draco's other hand brushed over her breast, and she moaned. Cursing herself, she pulled away with a gasp.

" Stop. Wait.."

He pulled away, his eyes hooded.

She was panting when she reached forward, and sat down in his lap. Wounding her arms around his waist, she laid her head on his chest.

Draco began to rub her back, soft circles that were lulling her to sleep.

" Stop. I'll fall asleep"

"Go ahead" he told her.

She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No" She whispered, her eyelids heavy.

Draco frowned.

" What is it, Granger?"

He asked worriedly.

She looked at the clock above their heads, and whispered "You're free"

 **Don't forget to drop a review! Love xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** *dodges a flying sandal*. I know this update is a day late, but life has been a bit too busy for my liking. Anyways, welcome to the second last chapter of **_A Story Of Love._** I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! xx

 **Chapter 34**

Draco grabbed her shoulders, turning her so he could look at her.

" What do you mean?"

She sniffed. "Your six months probation ended just now" she said softly.

"That's brilliant" he said, getting up from the floor.

Hermione stood up, swallowing thickly.

" So I can go to my favourite place now?" He asked.

And Hermione felt her heart slipping.

" Wh-wh" she stuttered, tears blurring her vision. Already.

Draco stepped up and grabbed her hands, running his thumbs over her knuckles.

" You think I'm going to leave you?" He asked softly.

Hermione just breathed harder and harsher.

" Do you know what my favourite place smells like?" He asked.

And she looked at him like he had finally lost his marbles.

" No?"

She shook her head.

" Gardenia" he said. "It smells like Gardenia"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She had no idea where this was going.

" You're so clueless, aren't you, Granger?" He asked, a tiny smirk playing at his lips.

Hermione could only nod, her gaze turning suspicious. A tear rolled down her cheek and she slapped it away.

Draco shook his head, now smiling, and tugged her forwards. " Let's go to my favourite place" he said.

She shook her head and tried to pry her wrist from his grasp, but he only held on tighter. And then he was outside her bedroom. He kicked her door open, and she followed him inside. He was inhaling, his eyes falling shut.

She looked at him quizzically.

He opened them, and looked at her. "Still clueless?" He asked.

She nodded.

He clicked his tongue. "What do you smell?" He asked her.

Hermione frowned.

"Nothing."

He raised his brows disbelievingly.

"It's your scent, Granger. You smell like Gardenia. And this...this is my favourite place" he declared.

She looked at him, her eyes widening and narrowing, her mouth opening and closing.

He cocked his head to one side. " Say something already, Granger. It'll make me feel less ridiculous"

And she laughed. Her eyes crinkling and beaming, her cheeks blooming. And then she threw herself at him, her fists hitting his back.

" You. Draco. Malfoy!! You almost gave me a heart attack! You stupid. Stupid. Man" she kissed his cheeks, his jaw, his nose, his forehead, and then his lips. A sweet kiss full of promises and love.

"I never knew you were such a sap, Malfoy!"

"Hey" he looked at her, a scowl marring his beautiful features.

She laughed again, and slapped the tears away from her cheeks. He smiled softly at her.

" I love you" she whispered.

He sighed dramatically. " Dear Lord! how many more times do I have to say it back to you?"

Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Everyday"

Their hearts jumped at the thought of spending a forever together.

"I love you, too" he replied and led them towards their bed.

"Remember when I first came here, you said, 'This is my room, Malfoy, and it's out of bounds for you'. " he mimicked her bossy tone, and continued, "and I thought, 'as if I'd ever want to step into a jungle of brown curls and parchment'.

" So here goes our theory to hell, Granger" he said before throwing himself on her bed. Literally.

She laughed, and joined him, their legs tangling and arms finding their way around each other, and their laughter reaching their hearts.

" Granger?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Mmm? "

" Dinner tomorrow? " he asked.

She lifted her head from his chest, her lips breaking into a grin that made her look and feel like an idiot. " Be here at seven, Malfoy"

He hummed, and she felt him smile against her head

 **OooOooO**

 **Four weeks later**.

Hermione reached under the table, and grabbed his hand. She could feel the tense muscles relaxing under her touch, and she gave him a look of encouragement.

He smiled back, but it didnt reach his eyes. She only held his hand tighter.

" Astoria Greengrass, this is your last and final hearing. Do you have any lawyers?" Jason Isaac, the new Head of Wizengamot, questioned.

" No."

"Alright. Please drink up the potion" he pointed towards the vial on the table.

"Mr. Isaac, we've been through this twice. With or without veritaserum, I confess that I tried to kill Hermione Granger, and it was I who attacked Narcissa Malfoy." Her eyes were stone.

Hermione felt Draco tense beside her, and she squeezed his hand.

"It's going to be alright" she whispered.

He nodded, stiffly.

" Very well... Ms. Greengrass, you've been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban for attempted murder, impersonating an Auror, and walking into the Ministry by unlawful ways. Case closed"

Hermione swallowed, and walked towards the guards who were binding Astoria's wrists.

" Astoria" she called.

Draco looked at her like she was mad.

Astoria looked at her, her expression passive.

" I forgive you" Hermione said, and for the first time since the last encounter, she felt bad for the woman in front of her, as a silent tear rolled down the black beauty's cheek.

" Let's go, Hermione" Draco grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the door.

Hermione licked her dry lips, and followed him out.

This was the courtroom where everything had begun.

She swallowed when she recalled the relief on his face when the kiss was about to be performed. She shuddered involuntarily, and he looked back at her, his gaze holding care and warmth. And she could only smile back.

 **OooOooO**

 **Two weeks later**.

" So, how do I look?" Pansy twirled in her wedding dress, her hair cascading down her shoulders in soft waves.

" For the first time since forever, you look like a woman, Pans" Draco smirked at her baffled look.

"Oh fuck off, Malfoy"

"Don't swear, Pansy! James is here with me" Hermione called from inside a room.

Draco tried to move past Pansy to get a look at his girlfriend, but Pansy stepped in his way.

"Out now, Malfoy. Should've known better than to tease me" it was her turn to smirk.

" Oh Pansy, I was just kidding. You look...Merlin...like a...goddess...yeah, that's right. Goddess"

Pansy rolled her eyes. Hard.

"Out, Malfoy"

He sneered at her before turning away.

" Goddess of devils " he muttered, and barely missed the flying sandal that was sent his way.

 **OooOooO**

He watched her from a distance as she squatted down and adjusted Teddy's tie. Tugging his collar down, she grabbed his face and kissed his cheeks, and laughed at the disgusted look on the boy's face.

He grinned when he saw Teddy's hair turn curly brown, and he couldn't help but imagine if they were curly blonde.

Grey eyes.

Button nose.

Blonde curly hair.

Salazar help him!

"Finally lost it, have you?" She asked, copying his usual tone.

He stared at her. And stared.

Just stared, holding his breath.

" Beautiful "he blurted out. "Breath taking" he breathed out.

She blushed, her gaze falling to the ground.

" You don't look too bad yourself"

He smirked. " Too bad eh, Granger?"

She laughed and smacked his chest.

" Prat- yes yes I know. My favourite prat!"

He laughed and then held up his tie.

" Madame Expert in Knotting Ties, please help me"

And she only laughed harder.

 **OooOooO**

" Today, James Sirius Potter turns 7 weeks old. We've thought a lot about it, and we've come to the conclusion that our son needs a godfather who is as brave as his godmother; Hermione Granger. And so, we've decided to name Draco Malfoy as our son's godfather. Because without him, we would've lost Hermione a long time ago."

Hermione's eyes beamed with pride as Harry pushed past all the photographers, and walked towards them. She threw her arms around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. " That was so urghhh...I dont even know what to say!!!!"

She stepped up, and watched with a smile as a board stiff Draco stepped up and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. " Potter" he said.

Harry smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Hermione laughed outright, probably sounding like a donkey, but she didn't care. Harry and Draco hugging!! Ha ha haaaaa.

" Call me Harry" he said after pulling away.

"You wish, Potter" Draco smirked.

And Hermione laughed harder and harder until Draco threw her over his shoulder, and carried her home.

 **OooOooO**

"You don't have to leave" Hermione whispered.

She had gotten so used to having him around that even the thought of him not being here was utter agony.

" We'll be seeing each other everyday, Minister. After all, I work under you" he teased her.

Draco had gotten a job in the Magical Law Enforcement department - more like Hermione had pushed him and forced him to get it.

She smiled, but nothing could make her feel good right now as she watched him pack his clothes.

" We can move Narcissa here " she offered softly.

Draco chuckled as he walked towards her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he spoke, " My deliciously innocent, Hermione. This isn't about mum, she spends half of her days at Aunt Dromeda's house. I just...I need to go back and set that place right"

Hermione's lips quivered as she voiced out her thoughts. " This isn't to take a break from me, is it?" She asked.

Draco seemed bewildered for a moment, and then he chuckled. " Oh Granger, you're stuck with me no matter what. I can never get tired of you. And I don't want any break from you. In fact, when you're too busy at the Ministry, I look at your pictures to pass my time without you".

She smiled through her tears.

" I love you"

"I love you, too"

Then he kissed her; long and hard. And soon they were a tangled mess of sweat and limbs on the floor.

 **Please review xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Welcome to the final chapter of **A Story Of Love**! I cannot believe it is ending already. This journey with you guys has been amazing and I'm going to miss writing this story. I never thought I'd recieve so much love from this fic, so thank you so much for reading and loving it! xx

P.s No, this isn't my last work..I just tend to get emotional while ending a fic. Is that just me? :p

 **Chapter 35**

" Good morning, Minister," she heard.

Her lips curled up into a smile as she turned around.

" Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy" She greeted him.

He smirked at her, and then leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on her temple. " Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm trying" she inhaled sharply.

He snaked his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

" I'll see you at 2. We'll go out for lunch. " he murmured against her temple.

She sighed as she leaned against him for a moment, drinking in his warmth, before she nodded and turned for her office.

 **Two Days Later.**

"HERMIONE!!! HERMIONE!" _bang bang bang_.

Hermione jumped out of her bed and ran towards her main door. It was 2 am, and thunder was striking outside. Her heart sped up, Stopped, and sped up again when she opened the door. Draco was drenched from head to toe, rain splashing onto his face and down. His steps were heavy as he made his way inside, droplets of water falling onto her marble floor.

"Draco," she gasped.

He turned towards her, his eyes meeting hers. His hair was sticking to his forehead, his eyes zeroed and tiny droplets of water were sitting on his long lashes. His cheeks and nose were blooming red due to the cold, his lips parted and flushed, pink.

" Draco" she reached out towards him.

He was just staring at her.

" Happy Birthday, " he whispered.

Her mouth formed an 'O', opening and closing. " Oh, Draco" she threw her arms around his neck, not caring that she was soaking her own pyjamas.

" You crazy man! How you... why? I mean... its past my birthday now! You wished me in the morning " She mumbled into his slick, soft neck.

Placing his arms on her shoulders, he pushed her away, gently.

" The universe is plotting against me" he said.

Hermione's brow hiked up, and she placed her palm on his forehead, checking for signs of fever.

He slapped her and away. " I'm serious, Granger. Fuck!" He pulled at his hair.

Hermione cupped his face in her hands. " Draco..-look at me... What happened?"

" I had something really special planned for you. But fuck no, not even a single thing went as planned!" He yelled out in frustration.

Hermione shook her head.

" It's okay...its alright. We'll do whatever you had in mind some other day"

Draco shook his head, and grabbed her hands from his face.

"Marry me, Granger?" He gasped out.

And then...

"Fuckkk! Even this didn't go as planned. I was supposed to get down on one knee. I was supposed to say all of this-" he pulled out a soaking, wet roll of parchment from his pant pocket "-I wasted a whole three hours writing this for no reason! Shit! I didn't even pull out the ring, did I? I had planned for us to go to this five star hotel in muggle London, but no! They cancelled my reservation when I was halfway through driving towards your home to surprise you. And then...the gift that I wanted to give you! They couldn't portkey. ...Fuck fuck fuck. "

" Oh God " Hermione breathed.

" Ohgodohgodohgod" she kept whispering, her eyes like crystals- glassy and shiny.

Draco raked a hand through his hair.

" I messed us up too, didn't I? " He whispered, and turned towards her door, his exhale shaky.

" Draco! " Hermione grabbed his arm and flung him around to face her. "Ask me. Ask me again! " She panted.

" Marry me, Granger?" His voice was rough.

" Oh god" she broke down into sobs.

" Yesyesyesyesyes! " She chanted as she reached for his hand.

" What?" He whispered.

"Yes!" She yelled. " Yes, I will marry you, Draco Malfoy"

She watched in amazement as his eyes narrowed disbelievingly, and then as his lips formed into a disbelievingly delicious and cute and handsome smile that reached his eyes, and touched her heart.

"Really?" He asked.

" Yes " she whispered. " Now get down on one knee, and I'll pretend that I don't know what's happening" she told him with a grin.

He shook his head, and then dropped on a knee in front of her. Grabbing her hand, he unrolled the parchment with his other hand, and began to read from it.

Once he was finished, he looked up and found her hand in her mouth, muffling her sobs as she shook silently.

"Hermione" he whispered her name and was about to stand up when she stopped him with a hand.

"Yes, I will marry you" she whispered her broken answer.

Draco slipped the diamond ring on her finger, and she lifted it up to her eyes. _The next Mrs Malfoy._ She shuddered as a wave of excitation passed through her, and pulled Draco up.

" I love you " she whispered before placing her lips on his.

 **Next Day, 8 am.**

Hermione walked towards the bed and watched the blond sleeping peacefully. She sat down beside him, wincing when the mattress creaked under her weight, and lifted her hand to brush his fringe out of his eyes. Her fingertips trailed over his closed eyelids, his cheeks, nose, jaw and lips. She squeaked when he pressed his lips to her fingers, his hand snaking around her waist to pull her close.

" Why are you up so early?" He mumbled sleepily.

She laughed "It's 8 in the morning, Draco. It isn't early"

He clicked his tongue. " It is" he tucked her hand under his chin.

She smiled at him.

" There was a call for you from the ministry. They said something about a portkey being activated an hour ago." She cocked her head to one side, studying him.

Draco's eyes snapped open, and he sat upright. " It's your gift" he said.

" My gift?" She asked with raised brows.

" Get ready" he said before walking towards the bathroom.

Hermione bit her lip, but dressed up all the same.

"Let's go" he grabbed her hand.

" What's the hurry?" She asked.

He only shook his head, and tossed some floo powder in the fireplace before beckoning her forward.

When they arrived at the ministry, he pulled her towards the Department of Magical Transportation.

" Draco" she tried, but he only squeezed her hand in response. He led her towards a room at the end of the corridor, and stopped.

Taking a deep breath, he swallowed as he looked at her.

" Go inside, Granger" he said.

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

" Trust me, Hermione" he said.

She swallowed and turned the doorknob. It squeaked as the door clicked open, and Hermione was suddenly breathless.

Because...

"Mum?" She whispered.

 **One Week Later.**

"Mum, this is Mr Richards and this is Mrs Helen Granger." Draco Malfoy introduced his in laws to be, to his mother.

Narcissa smiled politely at them and shook their hands. " Please come in"

Draco exhaled in relief. Hermione was at work, and she had no idea that he had driven her parents to Malfoy Manor.

He looked behind and saw the cab driver walking towards him.

" Eh Mr. You didn't pay" he said.

Draco raised hi brows, and fished his wallet out of his pocket. He had some muggle money, but that didn't mean that he knew what this picture of a woman meant.

 **£50** , the note read.

He shrugged and handed the money to the man.

" I don't have change" he said.

Draco waved his hand dismissively.

"keep it," he said before walking into the Manor, leaving a very confused, yet ecstatic cab driver behind.

His mother was chatting with the Granger's. He smiled at the sight, and wondered what his father would think. But, Lucius Malfoy was dead, and he no longer had a say in Draco's life. With a heavy exhale, he walked towards them with a smile.

A genuine smile.

 **OooOooO**

Later that night, Draco was rummaging through his drawer for his favourite pair of boxers, when the crack of apparition was heard. He jumped, startled, and turned around. Hermione was standing in front of him in her pyjamas. She looked panicked, her cheeks blooming red.

"Granger" he stepped towards her.

She held up a hand, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red.

" What?" He asked, confusion etched on his features.

She lifted her gaze off the ground. "You're naked, Malfoy"

He huffed a laugh. " So? Afraid it'll be a distraction?" He wiggled his brows suggestively.

She shrugged, and he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He walked towards her and grabbed her hands.

"What is it?" He asked.

She sighed. Leaning forward, she placed her forehead on his shoulder.

"I don't know" she whispered.

His hands left hers, and travelled up till they reached her cheeks. Cupping her face gently in his hands, he pulled her face away from his shoulder.

"Tell me, Hermione" he urged.

Hermione took in a shaky breath. " I don't know how this happened" she whispered.

He nodded, preparing himself for the worst.

" I-i don't even know if you're ready" she croaked out.

"Ready for what?" He really had no idea where this was going.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek, and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

" Is it bad?" He murmured.

She shook her head.

"Then tell me" he said, his voice pleading.

Her eyes were wide and glossy as she said, "I'm pregnant"

Draco blinked.

" You're...p-pregnant?" His voice was small, nearly broken.

She nodded, her eyes fixed on his.

He swooped down and placed his lips on hers. Warm and soft, comforting and so homey. His lips moved against hers in perfect sync, their tongues dating out to taste one another. She sighed into his mouth, and he plunged his tongue in her mouth.

His hands roamed her back, her shoulders, hips, arms, her breasts, and finally rested on her stomach. He placed both of his palms flat on her tummy, and that's when she tasted the salt from his tears. Draco Malfoy was crying.

She wound her arms around his back, and began to run her hands down the length of it. A sob forced it's way out of his mouth, and he buried his face at the side of her neck. She hugged him as close as two bodies could possibly get as he cried into her neck, her own tears falling onto his shoulders.

" I love us" he mumbled into her neck.

" I love us, too"

 **fin**

A fluffy, sweet ending for ya'll. If you enjoyed this story, then go ahead and follow my WIP dramione _Treasure Hunt._ Thank you for your constant support and love. xx


	36. Not An Update

_**Hello, my angels! I'm sorry if you thought this was an update, cos it's not :d. i just wanted to let you guys know how grateful I am for the amount of love I've received! Your reviews make my day and urgh, I just love you all! Also, Thank you to reqviemforadreams for volunteering to translate this story into Russian language. It is a dream come true for me- really!**_

 _ **P.s I will start editing this story once Treasure Hunt is completed. I know there are a lot of grammatical errors and some plot issues here and there, and I'd like to rectify them as soon as I can.**_

 _ **p.p.s Do you guys still want an Epilogue? If yes, then please let me know because I have something in mind ;)**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Blondfirefly x**_


	37. Epilogue

**E P I L O G U E**

 ** _Five Years Later_**

The watery daylight pushed back at the darkened edges of dawn, reclaiming the colours of day that had been washed into grey by the moonlit night.

Hermione Malfoy tangled her legs with her husband's, and wrapped an arm around his torso.

He shifted away from her, and she stuck her bottom lip out, pouting.

"You're awake," she whispered. It was a statement.

She felt him shift away from her.

"Draco," Hermione whispered.

"Mhmm?" He grumbled under his breath.

She bit her tongue, and rubbed her feet against his calves. Feeling him tense under the covers, she smirked slightly.

"Draco," she called again, this time throwing a leg over both of his.

He scooted backwards, closer to her, until his back hit her swollen belly.

She lifted her hand and gently ran her fingers through his soft, blond hair.

"Fine," she exhaled. "I give up."

At this, Draco turned around, his gaze steady on her. He raised his brows in a silent question.

"I said I'm giving up, alright? We'll name her Cassiopeia," she sniffed.

Draco smiled lazily at her, and leaned forward to place a kiss at the corner of her lips.

"Admit it, it's a beautiful and unique name," he said as he took one of her hands in his own, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Beautiful? No. Unique? Yes," Hermione made a disgusted face.

Draco chuckled, the sound reverberating across the room and thundering inside her chest.

She loved his laugh more than anything else.

"We can call her Cassiopeia Rose Malfoy," he said softly and placed his palm flat on her belly.

She snorted. "That's atrocious."

"No, it isn't," he countered.

"Cassiopeia Rose Granger-Malfoy," she said, smirking slightly at the baffled look on his face.

"I'd never give my child a hyphenated name!"

"But I would, Draco Malfoy, and I will. And you should know better than to argue with a heavily pregnant woman at this time in the morning!"

Draco raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, woman. No need to scare me. We'll ask Scor what he likes. Deal?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're going to take a four year old's opinion while disregarding mine completely? Really, Draco?"

"Gods, Hermione! Remind me why I got you pregnant again?"

"Because you wanted a daughter," she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Correction," he said. "I want a daughter."

"And you're getting one," she smiled at him.

Draco laughed. "Salazar, your hormones are all over the place, aren't they?" He pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin.

She hummed in response and he held her until she decided it was time for breakfast.

...She wanted to have pickles for breakfast.

Draco gagged.

 **ooo**

"Why is mum staying here, dad?" Scorpius whispered. Draco pulled his son closer to him and ran his fingers through his soft, blond curls. "Because you're about to have a little sister."

"But you said she'll come before Christmas," the little boy said.

Draco sighed and kissed his forehead, pushing his fringe away from his face. "She couldn't wait to meet you, so she's coming early," he told him with a smile.

Scorpius hummed in response, his eyes lighting up. _Just like his mother's when she'd find a new book,_ Draco thought with a small smile.

"Mr Malfoy," the healer stepped out of the room, and gave him a reassuring smile. Draco visibly deflated and stood up. "Congratulations, Mr Malfoy. Your daughter and wife are completely healthy."

And Draco could've cried. They'd had to opt for a C-section because the baby hadn't been in the right postion and Hermione's water had broken. An emergency operation like this was hard to come across in the Wizarding world. The last time he'd seen one, it was of his own mother but his sister hadn't survived.

"Thank you," he said to the healer before grabbing Scor's hand. "Are you ready?" He asked his son. "Yes!" The boy yelled excitedly.

When Draco entered the room and saw his wife on the bed, holding Cassiopeia Granger-Malfoy, Draco was sure he could never love her any more than he already did. But when Hermione gave him a tired smile, he figured he was wrong. He was going to love them until he couldn't love anymore, and that would only happen on the day he died.

This was his family. _His family_. Once upon a time he'd been ready to father Astoria's child. _Their_ child. When she'd miscarried, Draco had thought his world had ended. He had thought he'd never become a father. After the war, he'd been waiting to receive the Dementor's Kiss. Hell he had been eager to receive it.

And now. Now, all he could- _he would-_ ever ask for was to be with his family till the end of time, to watch his children grow into adults, and to grow old with the love of his life.

He smiled back at her with such raw emotion visible in his eyes, it made her heart pound. "Come on," she whispered and held her hand out. Draco closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed. He carefully took his daughter in his arms and then leaned down to kiss his wife's forehead.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin. She gave him a dazzling smile in return and grabbed Scorpius's hand, pulling him into a hug. Draco sat beside her on the bed and let Cassie meet her elder brother. Scorpius gently touched her forehead, as if testing if she was real or not. Then he grinned and leaned down to place a kiss on her tiny nose.

"She's so tiny, dad!" He exclaimed. Hermione laughed and ruffled his hair. "So, did you like her?" She asked softly.

"I think I love her," Scorpius replied seriously. Draco chuckled softly and looked at Hermione who shook her head, smiling.

Draco looked down at the baby in his arms; so delicate, so precious. An innocent and pure life that he helped to create. He lightly touched his pinky to her red cheeks, and she rewarded him by opening her eyes. Draco's heart filled with an immense amount of love. He'd never thought Malfoys were capable of loving, yet here he was, so full of love that it almost hurt.

The grey eyes that stared back at him were a mirror image of his own. He smiled at his daughter. _His daught_ _er,_ Merlin! And he swore to protect her till the day she'd let him.

"She opened her eyes! She opened her eyes!" Scorpius yelled. Hermione hushed him and looked at Draco. Draco looked back at her with wide eyes, and then looked at the baby in his arms. Her legs kicked in a tiny ragged motion, and then there was that pout and the tremble of her lips. And then she opened her mouth and let out a wail that could rival her brother's.

 **THE END**

 _Thank you so so much for reading and loving A Story of Love. If you have any requests or tropes in mind, then please feel free to let me know._

 _Love x_

 _Blondfirefly_


End file.
